With the Coming of the Dawn
by Evening Star
Summary: The Imperial Soldier of the Stars; The Moon Princess; The Legendary Princesses of the Planets; The Prince of Earth; And a Battle for Freedom...
1. And so is the Birth of a Star

WCD_Ch1

**_With the Coming of the Dawn_**

  
  


It was beautiful outside. The sun was shining and birds were singing. The wind was blowing softly, with white clouds lazily making their way across the heavens. Looking to the clock, Aurora sighed. **_Another ten minutes…just ten more minutes,_ **she kept telling herself. 

"Class. CLASS!" Her Pre-Calculus teacher yelled. "It may be Friday afternoon, but we still have vast amounts of work to cover, and time is quickly becoming scarce. We DO NOT have time to waste chitchatting, or starring off into space! Gary! Ricky!" Both boys settled themselves, as did the rest of the class, listening intently – or at least pretending to – to what their teacher had to say. 'Now, who can answer the question on the board and explain it to the class?" She looked around expectantly. No one raised their hand. Rolling her eyes, Aurora succumbed to her instincts and raised her hand to do the honors. 

"Yes, Ms. Barrett." Trying to ignore the feeling of all eyes on her, Aurora began. "To acquire the equation of a parabola by way of its graph, you first must decide whether you want it to be a Sine or Cosine graph. Then look for a reflection across the x-axis. In this case, it would be easier to determine the equation using Sine. And starting at the origin isn't possible because the graph does not pass through that point exactly, proving the existence of a horizontal translation of 60º. There is a Rx, with a vertical translation of –1 and a vertical stretch of ½ . Since the period of the graph is 180º, it tells us that there is a horizontal stretch of ½ as well. With all of this information, we know that the equation must be –2(y+1) = sin2(x+60º) ." 

Finishing her explanation, Aurora could immediately feel the hateful glares of her peers boring into her, making her skin crawl. She had had, however, no intention of just sitting there in class for the last ten minutes doing nothing expect listening to their teacher tear them down for not working and trying hard enough. She knew the answer, and so she gave it. "Thank you Ms. Barrett. It is a comfort to me that at least _one_ of my students takes the time to study and do their homework." Aurora nodded her head ever so slightly in acceptance of the compliment, knowing only that it caused her to be hated even. 

"Now class, you have the sheets I passed out at the beginning of class. There are two sides, I want you to do one. Doesn't matter which, we will go over both on Monday, and the questions you do not have finished, you can take notes on. I will be checking homework, however, so I do suggest you have it done." With that the bell rang, and gathering her things, Aurora walked quietly and quickly out of the room.   
  


"Aaahh…." A soft sign escaped her lips as Aurora stepped out into the sun. The wind softly caressed her skin, ruffling her pale blonde hair. The sun's warmth washed over her, cleansing her of the worries and stresses of the day. For a moment she stood there in silence, drawing strength from the beauty around her - until she heard voices. Soft, whispering voices. Opening her eyes, Aurora looked to her left and saw there standing a group of girls she went to school with; amongst them stood the new girl, who'd been enrolled in their school just this morning. She was not as old as the rest but had already found her place it seemed. Finally noticing her watching them, the girls quieted. 

Their cold, hard eyes fell upon her, meticulously picking out every flaw, every imperfection they could find to later hold against her. None of them even had the human decency enough to hide the fact that they were dissecting her, as a scientist would dissect an experiment gone wrong. But she knew that's all she was to them. Aurora had to give them credit though; they were trying, though failing miserably, to hide the fact that it had been she they'd been talking about, moments before, when they'd noticed her standing not ten feet away. 

Aurora dropped her carefully constructed mask back into place, successfully hiding from their view how their cold hard glares tore at her inside. To those who sought only to crucify her, Aurora stood defiantly, her eyes belying the pain within. She seemed to them, arrogant, as if she thought herself to be so much better than they. But this was not the case; nor had it ever been. Aurora could only marvel to herself how, at a mere look, that small clustering of girls could tear her down so completely inside, leaving her to feel so completely without worth. Their degrading stares, sneering faces, and mocking air, left Aurora suddenly feeling as if everything about her was wrong. She felt awkward, and out of place. Deciding to leave before she could no longer hide her tears from them, Aurora walked away – the girls' cold, malicious glares never leaving her once. 

"My God, who the hell does she think she is?!" an overly skinny, blonde haired girl exclaimed, when she was sure Aurora could no long hear. A much taller, and heavier girl snorted in reply, "She only thinks she's all that because she has the teachers in the palm of her hand. But what difference does she make, Katie? Just forget about her." Katie glared off in the direction Aurora had taken, her jealousy of the girl evident on her face. "What' so wrong with her? She seemed nice enough this morning, when she introduced herself to me in class," the younger girl, new to the school, asked. "Beth, Aurora Barrett is nothing more than the teacher's pet. She think she knows it all, and because she is top in all of her classes, she has the idea that everyone else is beneath her," Krista explained, sneering. 

Beth looked to the heavier, taller girl in disbelief, "But she's so beautiful." Katie couldn't help the bitter laughter that escaped her. "Beautiful my ass! Have you even bothered to _notice_ how incredibly blonde her hair is?! No one has hair that pale blonde." "Yeah," Krista joined in, "You just know she bleaches it!" Katie laughed out loud at that, "Yeah, and buys cheap colored contacts to make her eyes that gods-awful silver. I mean, she must think us all to be complete morons. What _normal_ person has silver eyes?!" "And who said _she_ was normal?!" Krista demanded incredulously, before bursting out laughing at Aurora's expense, her laughter joined in by several other of her friends standing round. 

"And as rich as her family is, you'd think she'd be able to afford getting someone** good** to do her hair! I mean, that bun and ponytail bit went out when I was like, 7! And those damn ringlets…what is she trying to so, resurrect Shirley Temple?" Jamie, a tall and grotesquely thin girl, mocked. She reveled in the laughter her gab brought her. 

Katie studied the new girl's reaction to all that was said, wagering if she truly was one of 'them'. Right now, she was not so sure. Wanting to push Beth a little bit, she told her, "If you're one of us, Beth, you'll stay away from her. She may think she's everything, but she is nothing," Katie spat out, " Hang around with her, and you'll be nothing too." Beth did nothing but look off in the direction of the grassy path to which Aurora had escaped. 

**_Just keep your head up, and walk away_**, Aurora kept telling herself as she sought to take refuge in the nearby trees of the path in front of her. Feeling her skin cool upon reaching their shadowy shelter , Aurora let her mask of difference slip from the soft contours of her face. One mask lost, only to be replaced by another – one of profound sadness, which dwelt in the silvery depths of her eyes. **_What is wrong with me that makes me so unwanted? My peers…my… family…_**

At that thought, an old wound was torn open, and such an intense pain overwhelmed Aurora's heart that her chest ached. Tears alighted in her sorrowful eyes, brimming, and catching, in her long lashes as she continued down the path that lay in front of her. Stopping, she leaned up against a tree, forcing the tears back deep inside of her. She'd be damned if she'd let any of _them_ see her cry. But, oh, how oppressive the loneliness felt; how cutting the pain, to know how scorned she was by all who knew her. **_What have I done that was so wrong…? _**Aurora shook her head, as if shaking the question out of her mind all together. She'd given up trying to find the answer to that long ago. **_I was born,_** she thought scornfully. **_Let's leave it at that, _**she told herself. Quelling the emotions inside of her which threatened to destroy all of her control and composure, Aurora began walking again; towards the only one she knew loved her unconditionally. 

The path came to an end at the edge of a vast field, completely fenced in by wooden railings. The grass was greener than Aurora could ever remember; and the sweet smell of hay was in the air. The sky was such a perfect blue, and with the soothing sounds of the rustling of the leaves in the wind, Aurora felt her heart begin healing itself once again. With a slight smile on her face, made her way to the fence. 

Leaning against it, she couldn't deny the full, beautifully shinning smile that begged to grace her lips. Her eyes shone with such infinite joy, it was as if what her eyes beheld was her only reason to live to her life, and live it well. And it was. There, running wild and free in the middle of the paddock, was a beautiful, strong, white stallion. He lead the herd of mares and yearling colts within, in a strong gallop, rearing his head up and down, kicking his hind quarters up, a display that proved with certainty, all was well in the life of this stallion. His mane and tail flew behind him, as he lead the herd in one direction, than another, at full gallop. None of the other horses challenged his supremacy. It seemed to be an unspoken truth between them all that this stallion's strength was not to be denied or challenged. Nor was to be his gentle nature. Instinctively the horses knew, he would be a strong and gentle leader, one who would protect them. 

Aurora knew he was aware of her presence, and allowed him a moment longer to show off before calling him to her, her pride and joy… "Firewalker!!" The stallion came to an abrupt stop, the horses around him dispersing to enjoy the lush grass beneath them. His head shot up, fully alert, his ears perking forward. Then with a bob of his head and a snort, he made his way, full gallop, to the fence against which Aurora leaned. He stopped right in front of her, rearing up, before setting his front hooves on the ground beneath him, and walking gently up to the young woman leaning against the fence. "Hey boy, how are ya today?" Aurora cooed, patting the proffered velvety nose nudged her way. A soft whinny was his reply, as he moved more into her soft touch. 

Aurora beamed, everything in her life made right, if but for a moment, just by being there with him. Taking a moment, she took in the beauty of her horse, her majestic Firewalker. Even now, after so many years, he marveled her. His coat was so white, _always_, it gleamed. A trait which was not so unusual in horses. It was his mane, his tail, and his marking that baffled Aurora. Ruby red. A deep, shimmering, ruby red mane and tail. And the mark – a birthmark of a shinning rub red, five point star. No one had ever been able to explain it, but to Aurora, it only made him all the more precious. Oh, how she loved him. When the world would turn its back on her, there he'd be, with his beautiful blue eyes looking right into her soul, as if he _knew_ what it was that hurt her. Just like he was doing now. Laughing forlornly, Aurora spoke softly, "I can't hide anything from you, can I Firewalker?" Firewalker, in response, moved his head from side to side. With a bemused look on her face, Aurora said, "You know, there are times I swear you can understand me, Firewalker." And with that, she leapt over the fence. 

She came up and nuzzled his neck, turning around where she was to run her hands softly down his cheeks, from behind. Resting her head against the strong muscles of his neck, Aurora relinquished her pain over to her greatest, and only friend. "Yeah Firewalker, it was a bad day. I can't win, and I'm getting tired of fighting. The girls here _loathe_ me, without knowing me. Nothing I do makes it any better, only worse." Her voice was no more than a whisper as she spoke, afraid that she may lose complete control, that her barriers may crumble; failing to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "How horrid a person I must be Firewalker, to be hated by so many. Not even my family wants me; at least, not what is left." The old ache in her heart returned with a vengeance at that, and burying her face in the softness of Firewalker's neck, Aurora tried to find some sort of comfort for the pain. Feeling his mistress holding herself close against him, Firewalker craned his neck and head back, to softly nudge at her from where she stood along side his powerful shoulders and chest. Aurora looked down at the soft, velvety nose reaching back, nudging her leg gently. "Thank you Firewalker. Yes, I know I will always have you," Aurora smiled through her tears. 

"I'm going to walk to the bridge, and hang around there for a bit, Firewalker. Give myself a chance to unwind away from any heavy scrutiny," Aurora explained as she climbed back over the fence. A soft whinny of protest made her smile softly. "No worries, Firewalker. I'll be sure to stop by before I return to my dorm." And giving him one last pat on the nose, Aurora continued her trek deeper into the woods bordering the paddock.   
  


She couldn't remember the reason she'd had that day for wandering deeper into these woods. It had been the first week after her school had relocated themselves for the beginning of the new semester. It had been a beautiful, yet another emotionally tumultuous day for her, and not wanting to stop solely at the edge of the paddock, had decided to wander further. Aurora never lived regretting that decision. That day she had found her sanctuary: an old, long forgotten bridge. 

Walking through the woods, Aurora's breath was stolen away by the beauty around her. The sky was no longer; it was in fact replaced with an intricate network of intertwined tree limbs, each adored with a golden, green crown of leaves, with every leaf highlighted by the sunlight from up above. The ground was carpeted with green brown moss, and healthy, rich black earth. Where the sun's rays were able to break through the leafy canopy above, small flowers of the forest grew, along with small saplings struggling to make their place in the woodland. The air was rich with the scents of blooming blossoms, and heavy with the moisture that seemed to cling to everything around. And fresh – the air was so undeniably fresh. Aurora breathed deep, a bright smile coming across her face. How happy she was to be back in her own Country again. Canada; just being here gave her strength. For a moment, Aurora Barrett was happy. 

Then suddenly the sunlight poured in from above, as the trees part to reveal a well hidden, secluded clearing, blanketed with lush, green grass. At the center of this clearing, lived a small stream, which had craved its place into the forest's floor. Aurora stood silently by for a moment, allowing the hushed sounds of the forest to wash over her. And has she stood, she looked on to the small rocks and pebbles of the stream's bed, and watched, seemingly mesmerized, as the water flowed freely over their glossy surfaces. Then, awaking from her reverie, Aurora made her way to the small, arching bridge that had been built to bridge the gap between the two opposite edges of the stream, centered at the middle of the clearing. It was an old, gray bridge, weathered from years of being at the mercy of the elements. But it remained strong, and true, and to Aurora's eye, seemed free from rot. This was where she came to get away from it all, here, to this small bridge. Aurora figured it couldn't be 6 feet across, but that mattered little to her. Here, she felt at peace, and safe; that was all that mattered. 

Standing at the center of the bridge, Aurora leaned by against the railing, her eyes taking in the beginnings of a breath taking sun set. The sky was just starting the turn a beautiful hue of pink, mixed with purple, the moon was just barely visible. Even a star could be seen, shinning just to the left of the sun. **_Funny…I never noticed that star before…_**Aurora thought to herself, as she stood looking at the shinning point of light. And many nights had been spent on Aurora's part, combing the sky's with her eyes of silver, committing it all to memory, and _never_ had she came across this beautiful star. **_How unusual…what!? _**Aurora bolted up straight, taking a small step back. **_That star…it…no, I _must_ be seeing things!_** Standing warily upon the bridge, Aurora' eyes never left the new star shinning in the heavens, as if daring it to change its color again. **_I'd swear that star just flashed a different color…if only for a moment…a deep ruby red…_**Aurora shook her head, **_I'm working too hard, I'm tired, and now I'm seeing things…wonderful, _**she thought to herself sardonically. 

But Aurora could see the sun was very much on its way to the other side of the world, the sky was so alight with the colors of the sunset, each color and hue of pinks, and purples, rich and vibrant. Knowing that the sun would soon be down, and that darkness would fall, Aurora decided, rather begrudgingly, to begin her journey back to her dorm. She hadn't her foot off the bridge before she heard it – a soft whispering, almost at first, intelligible. Then, it grew louder, and the whispering seemed to be coming from right behind her. Spinning around, Aurora saw nothing, only to spin around again upon feeling the breath of someone brush the back of her neck – whispering now right in her ear. And the word upon the lips of the hushed voice was undeniable; it was "Aurora…" 

A mad panic, and nearly animalistic fear gripped Aurora. All at once the voice was everywhere, screaming, and whispering all at once. Her heart rammed in her chest, and her instincts of flight finally taking over, Aurora found her strength…and _ran._ It was dark now, Aurora could see precious little in front of her, but still she ran, her breathing so damnably loud in her ears, the voice forever following her deeper into the darkening woods. The only thought she had in her mind was to get _away_. She was so utterly horrified, she felt as if the terror alone would drive her past the brink of sanity, felt as if it was tearing her in all directions at once. 

She was crying now, was torn and bleeding from falling down to the rough forest floor, from brushing past trees, and running through half-fallen branches. But still, she ran, and still the unrelenting voice chased her. Than suddenly, it was gone. The madding shrieking and soft whispering, which had seemingly come from everywhere yet nowhere all at once, was silenced. Aurora kept running, breathing hard, until she came across a massive tree, its trunk easily 5 feet in diameter, and hid behind it. 

Aurora's legs gave out from underneath her as she tried to sit down, putting her back up against the tree. Hugging her knees, she tried to quell the raging fear that threatened to be her undoing. Tears ran unchecked down Aurora's cheeks, as her mind screamed at her, **_To hell with that fucking voice! Your death will come from your fear alone!_** Her whole body shook, her breath was ragged. And yet still, she couldn't remain in this small safe haven, nestled among the ancient roots of a massive tree. Aurora had never been one to run away from what she feared, and now, feeling as if she had some control over herself, she couldn't stand by doing nothing, not knowing if what ever it was that had been chasing her, was still out there. Crouching on her knees, Aurora peered around the edge of the tree trunk. The silence seemed now so deafening. Her eyes covering every inch of the terrain before her, Aurora saw nothing; but instinctively knew, something was still not right. 

That was when she laid eyes on _it_. 

Aurora _froze._ Later, she'd swear her very blood stilled in her veins, that her mind gave up all conscious thought, such was her _terror _upon sighting the creature. Or was it? Looking more closely, Aurora's mind began to work again as she saw, though strangely dressed, it was but a women, that had hunted her throughout the forests. The woman was dressed scantily, her legs and midriff displayed without shame. Her arms were bare, as the black top she wore, in shape, was somewhat reminiscent of a sports bra, a thought which came to Aurora in a rather sardonic tone. But that was where the similarity ended. The top laced up in the front, though the woman had obviously decided not to tie tight the last bit of the lacing, as the tops of her breasts could be seen clearly. Around her middle, was draped a black cloth, styled similarly to that of a loincloth. Her feet were bare, and in her hand, she held a spear. The blade shone silver in the moonlight, which now bathed the small clearing in which they stood. The handle was of a wood, deep and rich in color, its surface glossy, glinting in the moon's light. 

These details seemed to be without consequence to Aurora, as her mind registered them barely. It was the woman's face which held Aurora entranced, and frozen in fear. Her eyes… they were so void of _everything_ alive and beautiful, so black they seemed to swallow whole the light of everything she laid her eyes upon. Her lips were blood red, seemingly frozen in a small, sadistic grin. Her deep brown hair, fell in waves down her back. Had it graced the head of any other, Aurora was sure her hair would have been considered beautiful. But the woman's entire being resonated with pure evil, so much so it seemed to seep from her very pours. The stench of it clung to her like a thickening fog, and Aurora found herself easily envisioning the blood of innocents staining her hands. And then the truth struck Aurora…**_The blood of innocents on her hands…and she is after me…_** Aurora closed her eyes as another wave of fear and panic ravaged her senses. 

Then it spoke. 

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, little Guardian," she sneered. "Please, Aurora, do you honestly think you can hide from me? I am princess to this forest! I am Atalanta, huntress of the Gods!" She proclaimed, obviously proud of herself. Her voice than dropped menacingly low, as the creature threatened, "I will find you, little star, and you will die tonight." 

**_Oh Gods,_** Aurora's soul cried out, **_What can I do? I have to do something. I won't die here like this!_** For reasons she would never know or understand, Aurora then raised her eyes to the stars above, her eyes searching unconsciously for the star she'd seen only an hour before. The moon was out in full that night, and now, just to its right, shone that star. Aurora was held spellbound by its light so completely, it seemed to be as if by enchantment. Then a sudden sense of peace flowed through her, as a voice she knew, but could not quite place, spoke to her heart, giving her the chance to survive. The voice whispered to her three words, three words that would have her fate forever sealed. 

Seal her fate, those three words may, but Aurora knew, it was her choice whether to speak them aloud, or not. She could take this possible pathway to salvation, offered to her by powers unknown, by speaking three simple little words. Or, she could face the creature as she was; alone and completely unable to protect herself. Aurora's heart knew the choice to be taken, long before her mind could reconcile it. Walking out from behind her sanctuary, Aurora decided to face her destiny head on. 

For but a moment, Atalanta's face alighted with the thought of the victory she was certain would be hers; but that moment passed quickly, and all to soon, that light died. "Threaten me as you might, Atalanta! But **_I_** will **not** be the one to die tonight!" Aurora's voice boomed throughout the clearing. Turning her face to the stars, a star appeared upon Aurora's forehead, ruby red, and five pointed. Aurora closed her eyes, and casting her face down, as if to look to the ground below, screamed out, "**Imperial!"** Casting her open, shinning silver eyes to the night sky above, the light from her Star Mark reaching to the heavens, Aurora called out the second word spoken to her by the voice unknown. **"Star!"** Then, bowing her head, Aurora closed her eyes, and cried out the final word whispered to her, completing the command. **"Power!"**

And so is the birth of a star. 

Upon the completion of her command, Aurora's transformation ensued; a beautiful fulfillment of one's destiny and realization of one's power. 

Ruby red light exploded throughout the forest, forcing Atalanta to shield her eyes. Straining against the searing light, Atalanta stood witness to Aurora's transformation. The star upon her forehead seemed to become as liquid, and from it burst forth a beam of stardust. The star itself splashed, and rippled upon the star beam's exiting. The beam was straight edged, and a deep ruby red. Yet from the straight edge, down, the beam trailed off into stardust, leaving it to fall sparkling to the ground around her. The beam shot high into the air in front of Aurora, then fell back, and began to circle round her. As it did so, the stardust trailing from the beam fell upon Aurora and took shape. First earrings could be seen, consisting of three pearls hanging down, finished with a small star. The beam continued to circle lower, and from the stardust was formed a choker round Aurora's neck, a star set in front. As the beam continued circling lower still, a Sailor Soldier uniform took formed upon Aurora's body. As the star beam circled her legs and surrounded her feet, high-heeled shoes took their proper place. Yet her entire uniform remained the color of the stardust- ruby red. 

All the while Aurora stood perfectly still, her head bowed, arms spread ever so slightly at her sides. Her feet and legs remained together, and hovered just above the forest's floor. Finally the beam reached its place in front of Aurora's feet, and in the instant that it did so, a grand explosion resulted. 

Atalanta was once again blinded as a second explosion of light ripped throughout the woodland. The edges of the blast were of a ruby red, while the center was of silver. When the light faded, Aurora stood suspended still, in the air, yet now her uniform held color. Her shoes glittered ruby red, as did the bows of her uniform gracing her front and the small of her back. Her skirt glittered silver, along with her sailor uniform's collar. Her choker was of the same silver, though the star adorning the choker's front was a glittering ruby red. The pearls of her earrings were cream in color, and the star hanging from their ends were as the star adorning her choker. Within the center of her front's bow was held a silver brooch, upon which was engraved, within the silver, the mark of a five pointed star. Aurora wore no gloves reaching to her elbows, however - her arms were left bare, the nails of her fingers glittering brightly with a polish colored ruby red. In the end, all that remained to appear was Aurora's tiara. 

For but a moment Aurora remained still, suspended by the air around her. Then silently and swiftly she raised her hands above her head, crossing them one in front of another at the wrists, one wrist's side against the other's. Her hands arched back, forming a V shape, and were then brought down in front of her star mark. There she held her hands as her tiara took shape upon her brow. The tiara itself was silver, with intricate leafless, curving vine-like designs engraved into its surface; the mark of the Star solidifying into a star shaped, ruby red gem. 

Upon the completion of her tiara, Aurora swiftly brought her hands out to her sides, at the position they were in during her transformation. She extended her left leg forward slightly, widening her stance, and stood proudly. " I am Sailor Star!" she proclaimed, " and for the Honor of Love and by the Power of the Sun, you _will_ be destroyed!" 

Atalanta stood, shock evident on her features. This was _not_ expected. **_My mistress told me she had yet to realize her powers! Damn it! Oh well, no bother. She's no match for my strength!_** Atalanta sneered to herself. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Sailor Star…one should not be so over confident. You should never underestimate your enemies – that will only lead to your defeat!" Atalanta patronized Aurora. But somewhere, in the far recesses of her mind, Aurora knew she'd heard that spoken to her before. She had little time to contemplate as to where, however, when Atalanta attacked. 

She was swift, her attack sudden. She lunged at Sailor Star, her spear pointed at the young Guardian's heart. Aurora didn't think, didn't have time to think, and could do nothing more than follow instincts she'd not known she had. In the instant before the spear was about it reach its target, Sailor Star leapt into the air. "What?!" Aurora's enemy shrieked as Sailor Star rose higher above her. Atalanta watched, nearly awestruck, as the young Guardian she thought would be so easy to destroy, turned in mid air, the Guardian's hair wiping about her face, to come to land upon the ground behind her, already facing her, and ready to defend herself. Atalanta spun around, arm outstretched, her dark powers pooling about her hand, prepared to attack; but she was too late. 

**_Your powers can harm only that which is evil…_**the voice had trailed off as Aurora came to land upon the ground, facing her enemy. She knew suddenly what it was she had to do; what it was she _could_ do. **"Star Light Incineration!" **Throwing her hands down to her sides, in one fluid movement, she brought them together in front of her; her hands still held below her waist. In one quick motion, she brought her arms up parallel to the ground, snapped her wrists up, which had hung loosely before, and spread her palms wide; her left hand in front of her right. 

It is strange, the workings of the mind. Just before the three streams of silver fire, coiled around each other, that had erupted from the young Guardian's hands, struck her a near fatal blow, the thought that crossed Atalanta's mind was not how to defend herself against the on coming attack. But rather, how, with her hands held one in front of the other, palms spread wide, with the fingers of one hand taking their place between the fingers of the other, it was almost a star figure Sailor Star's hands created. But that thought was fleeting, and she was able to throw herself out of destruction's path before any real damage was done. However, Atalanta was not quite fast enough. Her right leg caught the brunt of the attack, the fire of silver enveloping itself around her helpless limb - its purity burning through her evil. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Atalanta screamed out in pure hatred and suffering. Lying on the ground, her body shaking from the force of the blow, and the pain that tore through her, Atalanta glared up at sailor Star through dark lashes, her eyes seething. "You will die for this, Aurora! A slow, and painful death! That I assure you!" she screamed out at the young Guardian. Had the threat caused Aurora unrest, however, it did not show. She remained motionless and wary, her entire body tense and alert, preparing for the worst. In the moment of one breath taken, Atalanta faded away, only to reappear directly behind Sailor Star. Taken unawares, she had no time to react. Atalanta easily swept Aurora's feet out from beneath her with the wooden end of her spear, and watched with a mocking sneer upon her face, as Sailor Star landed hard upon her back on the forest's floor. Helplessly pinned down by the spearhead being dug into her chest, aimed for her heart, Sailor Star could do precious little to fight back. 

For good measure, Atalanta dug the spearhead into the soft flesh of Aurora's chest, just to hear the young Guardian cry out. "I said you would be the one to die tonight, little star. I would have been merciful, and kill you quickly, but now your death will be very…very…slow," Atalanta taunted as she turned the spearhead from side to side, gouging at Aurora's chest even more. "Aaaarggghhh…" Aurora bit back the scream that threatened to escape her lips as she felt the burning coolness of the spear's blade dig deeper into her. Her hands balled up into tight fists, as if that alone would dull the pain. 

"But…hmmm… ," Atalanta pondered, as she thrusted the spear's point into areas all across Sailor Star's upper body, successfully keeping the young Guardian pinned down, listening with sadistic glee at every muffled scream that Aurora attempted to lock inside herself. "If I should plunge my sear into your heart, you will die quickly. I and can't have _that_, now can we?" Atalanta sneered down at her. "What to do, what do to…hmmm…well, this looks like a damn fine place to start," Atalanta maliciously concluded. Aurora's eyes widened in horror as she watched the sickening creature above her, holding her down at spear point, raise that spear, and plunge it into her left shoulder. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Aurora screamed out with all that was in her. Pain ripped though her senses with all the fury of Hell's Fires, leaving her whole body quivering, and nauseated. Blood poured from the wound, creating rivulets in the soft earthy floor of the forest. Laughing sadistically, Atalanta turned the spear sharply from side to side in the fresh wound, before ripping the spear out. Aurora withered in pain upon the earth, all color lost from her cheeks and eyes, her whole body trembling, and herself well beyond the capacity of speech. But through the pain ladened fog that clouded her mind, again came the voice, so unknown, yet so familiar, that spoke to her, guided her – told her the way. The way to surviving this battle, only to face so many more. 

Atalanta, still laughing maniacally, raised her silver-headed spear above her own head, it's point poised to rip through the soft flesh of Sailor Star's abdomen. The spear, however, never was given a second chance to maim its victim. Atalanta thrusted down with all her might, sure to send the spearhead straight through the young Guardian she held at her mercy. But instead, she was met with a solid force, prohibiting her from continuing her torture: Sailor Star. Looking down, amazement alighting in her eyes, Atalanta saw Aurora holding the spearhead solidly in her right hand. With reflexes faster than she'd known possible, Aurora had thrown her hand out at the last moment to catch the spearhead, before she could be wounded further. And with a strength she knew not that she possessed, she held it there. 

Atalanta struggled against the hold of the young Guardian, but to no avail. Within the silvery depths of Sailor Star's eyes, pooled a loathing and deadliness unlike anything that had been seen before. Looking up into the eyes of her torturer, this hatred and deadliness swam to the surface of those eyes of silver, and Aurora conveyed, without the hindrance of words, that her torturer's death was not long in the coming. With her eyes burning in intensity, Sailor Star's voice boomed throughout the now dead silent grove. **"SUN BEAM BURN!!"**

Golden light pooled around Sailor Star's right hand, in which was held the spear, a powerful beam of intense strength and golden light bursting forth. In moments, Atalanta was engulfed, her screams of ungodly torment echoing throughout the forest, as the intense purity of Star's powers ripped through her, tearing her apart, searing her; incinerating her into nothingness. 

When the light faded, all that remained of the woman creature was ashes. 

Nothing moved in the forest. No winds rushed through the leaves, no nocturnal creature made its mark by calling out; there was nothing. Save for the harsh breathing of one badly wounded young woman, sitting listlessly upon the forest's floor, her staring eyes unseeing. She didn't notice the pain anymore, and paid no heed to the thick darkness that surrounded her. Not even the moon could bear to stand witness to her torture; it had sought out safety behind the thickening clouds, which now covered the skies. Her mind raced, frantic for all of what happened to make sense. Everything seemed blurred, her whole body seemed to be slowing down. **_I'm dying…_**

That one thought broke through the chaos raging in Aurora's mind, bringing her to full alert. Her eyes focused on the world around her, and the throbbing, mind numbing pain of her left shoulder became all too real. Suddenly, she panicked. Her heart raced, her breathing came in short gasps, as the fear of dying out there, in the forests… alone…took hold of her mind and heart. Everything around her sent fear coursing through her, as it all reminded her of the creature that had threatened to end her life so suddenly, so painfully, only moments before. And so, in a flash of glittering silver, and ruby red, Sailor Star ran from the woods. Through the tree branches that reached out to impede her escape, over the fallen logs which threatened to cause her to fall, and across the vast expanse of the field in which the paddock was held. 

She was knowingly pushing her body to its limits, but she urged herself to run faster. She knew where she would be safe; she just had to live long enough to get there. But as fast she ran, her heart pumped her blood throughout her body faster. The blooding pouring from her wound was astronomical; it coated both the front and back of her uniform. The vast loss of blood left Aurora's mind cloudy, dizzy; a loud ringing sounding in her ears. Her entire body felt sick, but still on she ran – to the stables. 

She paused only long enough to hurriedly open the massive double barn doors, not minding to close them again as she ran down the expansive corridor between stables. She knew where to find him without having to think; blind she could have found her Firewalker. Three stables in, and to the right. 

As she ran, she could hear him, rearing in his stall, telling her he knew she was coming, knew that she was hurt. By way of his animal instincts alone, Firewalker had known his mistress's life had been threatened, and wished only to have her close, so he could then protect her. 

Throwing up the latch that held shut the stall door, Aurora flung herself inside, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around the neck of her most beloved friend, Firewalker. And there she cried, her tears coming in torrents, her sobs racking her slender body, heedless of the pain. Her blood stained the stallion's white coat, but neither noticed, nor cared. And as Sailor Star's legs finally gave out beneath her, Firewalker slowly lowered them both to the stall's floor, Sailor Star's arms still wrapped fearfully about his strong neck. 

Tucking his head up against her, Firewalker whinnied softly as his mistress continued to sob, seeming to cry with the knowledge gained by instinct, that his mistress was soon to die. Then suddenly, he reared his head back. A shimmering pink light gently invaded the safe haven created by the great white stallion, and his mistress. The light surrounded Sailor Star, shimmering around her as would an aura of light, and as it did so, Aurora's sobbing quieted, soon stopping all together. Her body relaxed, and slumped against Firewalker, her harsh gasps softening into gentle breathing. 

Firewalker then knew Aurora was _asleep_.   
  


Sensing that now, all would be well, that his mistress_ would_ survive, Firewalker allowed himself to relax, his head coming down to keep the young woman still wrapped somewhat about his neck, safely in place. Within moments, sleep claimed Firewalker's tired mind and body, sending him into a deep, dreamless sleep. And as they slept, only the soft light from the corridor beyond shone upon them. The yellow light illuminated the forms of a young woman and her slumbering stallion, shimmering in colors of silvers and reds - her body held protectively in a healing aura of light.   
  


* * * 


	2. For Love of the Past

WCD Ch_2 *** Hey everyone! Here is chapter two! Lots of past stuff here, so for all those who haven't read For Love of the Past, this is the chapter for you! I did _everything_ in my power to make sure things didn't drag out, but I finished this rather late, and my mind is a bit muddled, so if some things aren't quite clear, let me know! I'll go back and make any changes necessary. But I can't fix them if you don't tell me, so review and tell me! ;0) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. =0) BTW: SM is NOT mine. I don't lay claim to any of the original characters. But all of the ones I created I do lay claim to, so please don't take them with out asking me first, okay? Thanks! And enjoy!*** 

  
Evening Star   
  
**__** **__**

**_With the Coming of the Dawn_**   
**__**

**_Chapter Two_**   


Aurora found herself standing in a place of vast nothingness. All around her swirled thick fog and a silence so heavy it seemed to take on a life of its own. Aurora looked around her place in this strange oblivion. Her every breath and small step taken resonated throughout the fog with such intensity it was nearly deafening. 

Where any other being may have been terror stricken by such a place, Aurora surveyed her surrounds with indifference and a certain calmness acquired only after one as seen all that may surprise them. But her indifference lasted only so long. As she commenced attempts to explore her surroundings, Aurora began to wonder as to why she was here - and exactly _where_ here was. 

**_Where am I?! _**She asked herself, exasperated. Just as that thought passed through Aurora's mind, the thick coating fog, dissipated, and in its place stood a vast, golden, throne room. Momentarily awe struck by the beauty that surrounded her, Aurora took no notice to her Sailor Uniform's reformation about her body. Nor did she take notice of the beautiful woman in gold that stood by watching her from the shadows. 

"My heavens…" Sailor Star's voice trailed off as she looked round her, her eyes alight with wonder. The Throne Room was nothing short of breathtaking and completely awe-inspiring. _Everything _shimmered and sparkled; illuminated by a light source unknown. To Aurora it seemed as if the sun itself shone just outside the Throne Room walls, as the vast chamber seemed so intensely bright and fresh. The peace and feeling of belonging she felt standing amongst the beauty of such a place brought tears to her eyes. 

"I know this place," Aurora whispered softly to herself, sorrow and longing sounding in her voice. 

"Yes, you do Aurora. Or at least, a part of you does – the part of you that remembers this place." "What?!" Aurora exclaimed, spinning around to face a woman dressed in a gown of gold. Aurora inhaled sharply. This woman was amazingly beautiful. Long waves of richly golden hair cascaded down her back, ending in near curls. Sheer feathered bangs graced her forehead, the sides of her face each caressed by a single, golden curl. For a moment, Aurora was dumbstruck. **_Her bangs…those curls around her face…they're the same as mine!_** The woman smiled warmly as the look of surprise quickly crossed over the soft planes of Aurora's face. Aurora dared a quick look into the unknown woman's sea blue eyes before lowering hers quickly. They then fell upon the woman's gown. 

The gown was exquisite, long and elegant. It started choker-like around her neck, coming down in the front to cover her breasts, leaving her shoulders and back bare. At her waist the gown cascaded downward in waves, spreading out around her as it reached the floor. A train could also be seen flowing down to the floor behind the woman, attached to the back of the woman's gown from around her neck. The gown itself was made of a glittering gold silk. The train was made of a light, see through material, pale winter white in color and as soft as silk. Golden flecks were woven throughout the train, causing it to shimmer in the sunlight. 

Sailor Star's mind was completely over whelmed by the beauty around her. She didn't know what to think or how to react to the words the woman had spoken to her. Looking down at herself, she realized she had transformed back into the soldier she'd become in the forests, and suddenly everything seemed to be raging out of control again. Nothing made sense anymore. Tired of feeling so completely out of control, Sailor Star raised her eyes defiantly to the woman in front of her. "Who are you?" 

Kiaya smiled to herself at Aurora's display of aggression, as she saw the Guardian she once knew emerge from the young woman standing before her. "I am Sun Queen Kiaya, Ruler and Protector of this place." 

"And what is _this place_?" Sailor Star challenged. Her arms wide and gesturing about her, Kiaya explained. "This is the Palace Throne Room of the Sun City." Aurora raised her eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed. "The Sun City? I've never heard of such a place." 

"No," Kiaya began, "I doubt you would. The Sun City was destroyed a millennium ago." "Really," Aurora seemed as if she were only humoring the woman, "Than how is it that I'm standing here talking with you now?" 

"Because this is a dream, Aurora. All of this exists only within the Realm of Dreams; it is the only way I have to reach you," Kiaya spoke softly, her patience with her young Guardian never wavering. "Reach me? And why would you want to do that?" Aurora questioned further. "Because you are my Guardian, Sailor Star, and I have need of you." 

Sailor Star shook her head, exasperated. "Your words are not going far to explain what is going on, and has been going on, since the beginning of this night. But I feel that you _can_ make all of this make sense. So why not start at the beginning, so that I may be able to believe you." Aurora's eyes held Kiaya's long enough to prove the sincerity of her request. With a smile, Kiaya agreed. "Very well. But the history of the Sun City spans millennia. It is a history you will come to remember in time, but tonight time is something I have precious little of. I will tell the beginning of this City's story, however – for love of the past, at least." Standing her ground, Sailor Star let the woman who called herself Kiaya to begin her story. 

"With the birth of the Universe, came the Dawning of all Time. From the Dawning, was born Light: all that is good and pure in our Universe. But from that Light was born Darkness, and that Darkness is known as the Sorceress. 

The Sorceress is absolute evil, the Mother of all that is Dark in our worlds. From the moment of her birth, the Sorceress sought only to destroy. She did not wish to conquer, for in her mind, the Universe was already hers. Hers to mold in her image. For millennia the Sorceress traveled throughout the Galaxies, planting within each the seed of evil; leaving in her quake chaos, mayhem and bloodshed - where once was peace and serenity. The Sorceress wished to destroy all that was good in the Universe, to extinguish all light – and one day her quest brought her to Earth. 

The destruction she caused to our Solar System was massive. Planets that once lived in peace turned against each other, tearing each other apart by way of war. But it was believed by the people of that time, that the Suns were the Guardians of the Solar Systems. So they cried out to our Sun to protect them. And it could no more ignore its children's cries for help, than it could cease to radiate its life giving light. 

To protect its children, the Sun called out to 9 other Suns of Systems destroyed by the Sorceress, asking them to give their powers of protection to save Earth and the other planets. The Guardian Suns, desperate to stop the Sorceress, complied, and sent to our Sun their powers in the form of ruby crystals. With the 9 ruby crystals gathered, our Sun added its own powers of protection in the form of the tenth ruby crystal. Combining them at its core, our Sun created the most powerful weapon this Universe has ever seen and will ever see. It created the Sun Stone. 

Casting the Sun Stone out into our Solar System, our Sun sent it in search of a Queen. A Queen it found on Earth. She was a young peasant girl, orphaned and alone. Yet in her heart reigned the purest of love and goodness. Setting itself in the Sun Scepter, and placing the Mark of the Sun upon her forehead, the Sun Stone made the young girl Penelope its Queen. Teaching her its ways in a matter of moments, Penelope stood to face the Sorceress with all of the power of the Sun behind her. Calling upon the Sun Stone's **Imperial Sun Power**, Young Queen Penelope was successful in trapping the Sorceress in a magical amulet. With the Universe finally safe from the Sorceress's tyranny, Penelope returned to the far side of the Sun and by the power of the Sun Stone created the Sun City." 

"But wait," Sailor Star interrupted, "If this Sun Stone is all powerful, why was it that the Sorceress was not simply destroyed?" Kiaya smiled at Aurora's observant nature. 

"The Sun Stone is only as powerful as its Queen. Penelope was young and inexperienced. She didn't know of, nor had the strength to control, the full power of the Sun Stone. She fought with what power she could," Kiaya explained. "Had she tried to command more power than that, it would have destroyed her by way of its intensity alone." Sailor Star nodded in her understanding, signaling Kiaya to continue. 

"With the rise of the Sun City, came the rise of the Golden Era. A time of peace and serenity throughout all the Universe. The Golden Era lasted for millennia, our City being the hub of the Universe. Monarchy from our Solar System and beyond ventured far and wide to the City of the Sun. But all of it came crashing down during the reign of Sun Queen Katherine. The Sorceress had grown stronger over the millennia, and one day broke free from her prison. Hell bent on revenge, she leveled the Sun City, the visiting Monarchy fleeing to their respected Kingdoms. Each brought home with them tales of the Sun City's destruction." 

"So it was at the Sorceress's hand that the Sun City was destroyed?" Aurora interrupted. "Yes, and no," Kiaya attempted to explain. 

"Then where do you and I come into this?" Aurora inquired further. Kiaya smiled, chuckling softly under her breath. She understood how much confusion she must be causing her young Guardian. 

"The Sun City was protected from the elements of the Sun by way of a magical force field upheld by the Sun Stone. With the Sorceress trapped inside this force field and precious little extra power left to fight her, Katherine's battle to save her people was a hard one. But she was triumphant and succeeded in recapturing the Sorceress within another amulet, more powerful than the first. She saved the Sun City. To be sure if the Sorceress ever escaped her confines again that she would be outside the Sun Stone's force field, Queen Katherine cast the amulet down into the deepest depths of Earth's oceans. By then, however, all of the Monarchy had fled, believing the Sun City could never have survived such an attack. So the Universe lived believing the Sun City was dead. As the centuries past, word of the Sun City faded in myth and legend, into bedtime stories mothers would tell to their young children." 

A look of exasperated confusion crossed Sailor Star's face. "Why didn't Queen Katherine reveal to the Universe the truth?! Why let them believe a lie?!" Kiaya's eyes lit up with warm understanding. "Katherine knew the wounds of her people went deeper than the destruction of their City. She knew they needed time to heal in peace. If the Universe did not continue to believe the lie, her people would have been bombarded by those from the beyond the Sun. They would've never had a chance to heal." 

"And none of these Monarchy chose to return?" Sailor Star demanded. "None, save for one," Kiaya spoke simply, her eyes flashing with unspoken emotion. "Who?" Sailor Star pushed further. "I can not say now, but you will come to know that truth in time." Kiaya answered. 

Sailor Star began to pace the Golden Marble floor of the Throne Room, lost deep in thought. Though she knew time was of the essence, Kiaya allowed Aurora a moment to think. "You say the Sun City was _not_ destroyed by the Sorceress, but that it _was_ destroyed. By who? And where in the chain of command do you stand?" Sailor Star questioned seriously, while her mind worked to put pieces together slowly in her head. "And where do I stand?" Aurora looked straight into Kiaya's eyes at that, desperately seeking answers. 

"I am the last Queen to rule over the Sun City. With its death came my own. You were a small orphaned girl who displayed great power at a very young age. You bared a mark, the Mark of the Star, which none in my City had ever seen before. Your powers were unlike anything we'd ever known. No one save for the Sun Queen had ever possessed power on the Sun. So I took you in as my own, wanting to learn more about you and to help you harness your power. 

It took many years. But the day that you realized your destiny, you became Sailor Star. You pledged your loyalty and powers to me, becoming my Guardian. I had loved you as my own for so long, it had been my honor to accept your pledge," Kiaya spoke softly, her eyes flooded with warmth, love and kindness. "But the story of our City's destruction is one too long in the telling, and I have precious little time left here." 

Walking up to stand in front of her Guardian, looking in to her eyes of silver, Kiaya beseeched her. "As you sleep Aurora, I speak to you know. I have come to ask for your help. Not to command you, or to order you, or to give you no other choice. But the Sorceress has broken free once again, and she will not stop until the debt she thinks is owed her, is paid in blood." Taking a breath, Kiaya continued. "You stood by my side once, were willing to give your life for mine once. But I could not let you die as I had allowed my people. I vowed I would save you, I would see you live a life of peace. Casting a spell during the Sun City's final moments, I reverted the Sun Stone back into its ten crystals of origin. Wrapping you with the crystals into a protective magical sphere, I cast you out into space; sending you to where I thought you would be safe. You fell to Earth, a thousand years into the future, the ten ruby crystals scattering across the globe. 

Now the Sorceress is free, insane with anger and desperately seeking revenge. The Huntress you fought in the forests was one of her minions, sent to destroy you. The Sorceress knew even before you did, that you were of the Sun City. The powers of the Sun are all around you. You realized your powers though, before the Huntress could defeat you. She was far from the strongest of the Sorceress's warriors. There are many more with powers and skills far greater. The Sorceress underestimated you however, and lost her fight. She thought you would be easily destroyed. But I know if you accept my terms, the road ahead of you will be marred by far greater challenges still." 

Something a kin to fear flashed in the Guardian's eyes. "Than what am I supposed to do?" Pausing for a moment, her voice thick with emotion, Kiaya began. 

"I have come to you tonight to ask for your help, Aurora. The Sorceress _must _be defeated once and for all. But for that to happen, the Sun Stone must be brought forth. I have come to ask you to find the ten ruby crystals, wherever they may be on this Earth. I ask that you to bring them together. Then the knowledge and power to combine them may be given to you so that the Sun Stone may be brought forth, and a new Sun Queen chosen. To stop you, the Sorceress with have only to destroy **one** of the ten crystal to prevent the re-creation of the Sun Stone. If you accept this mission, it would be your duty to find and protect each of the crystals. For if the Sun Stone's existence ends, than the Sorceress wins and all is lost." 

Her eyes conveying the seriousness and desperation of the situation, Kiaya made one last stand. "_Will you help me Aurora?"_

Eyes of sea blue held captive eyes of silver. Kiaya watched as those eyes lost focus, knowing the young Guardian was looking inside of herself for answers only she could answer. Looking into her heart and soul, images flashed behind Aurora's now closed lids. Images of a Golden City, of a Queen adored - and of a young girl baring the Mark of the Star, hair so pale blonde it shone almost silver in the sunlight. A young girl Aurora knew most certainly was her…and yet, it wasn't. 

As the images continued to flash before her mind's eye, Aurora felt something deep inside of her stir. A longing to become forever the warrior she stood as now, Sailor Star. And a need of such intensity to protect the woman who was once her Queen and the lives of _all_ innocence, it was overwhelming. It was if she were becoming someone else, yet remaining Aurora all the same. Opening her eyes yet casting them down, Sailor Star laughed softly to herself. **_I guess I knew the answer to that question before it was asked. _**Star paused in her thoughts. Nodding, she said to herself, **_I know what I must do._**

Bowing in front of her Queen, Sailor Star made her pledge. "I vow that I _will_ retake my place as your Guardian, Kiaya, Queen of the Sun. And on my life I promise you I _will_ bring forth the Sun Stone. I _will_ stand as Guardian to the Future Sun Queen as I once stood as Guardian for you." Standing, eyes of silver once again locking with eyes of endless sea blue, Sailor Star finished her pledge. "On my honor, you have my word. As you deem it, so it will be done. Our Universe will never fall to the Sorceress." 

Upon hearing her Guardian's words, a smile kissed by sunshine spread across Kiaya's full red lips. Her eyes lit up with love and happiness. It was all she could do to stop herself from wrapping her arms around her reborn Guardian. Kiaya knew now the Universe would be safe. 

"For now, I can rest in peace. Thank you, my Guardian." Bowing to her Queen, Sailor Star turned to leave, somehow knowing the time had come for this to end. Stopping her to say one thing more, Kiaya called out. "Oh, and Aurora?" Turning to see her Queen standing behind her, Sailor Star bowed her head in acceptance of the question. 

"Keep Firewalker close in battle. He is far more precious than you could ever imagine." Though Sailor Star was obviously confused by her Queen's request, she simply nodded. "Yes my Queen." 

Turning back around, she walked to two vast double doors of white marble. Preparing to leave through them Sailor Star could hear her Queen's soft whispers, as everything around her became as swirling gray mists once again. "Wake up now Aurora…wake up…wake up…" 

"Aurora! Wake up. Wake up now Aurora, wake up!" 

"Hmmm…what?" Slowly Aurora gave in to the relentless arms shaking her awake and the persistent voice calling for her to wake up. Opening her eyes, her mind clouded, the first thing Aurora could focus on was a young face staring down at her. A young face she recognized. "Beth?" Her mind struggled to catch up to everything that was going on around it. Shaking her head, trying to make things make sense, Aurora sat up. "What are you doing in my dorm room?" She asked dazedly. 

"Aurora? We're not in the dorm. We're in the stables. I found you here, asleep with your horse, Firewalker. Have you been here all night? Are you alright?" As the new, young student kept hurling questions in her direction, Aurora's mind came to full alert. Looking around her, she took notice of her surroundings, everything in her once muddled mind falling into place. "I remember…" 

"Hmmm? Did you say something Aurora? You remember? Were you attacked?!" Aurora looked up at the young girl with that last question, surprised by the degree of sincere worry she heard in the young girl's voice. 

"No," Aurora said, "I came in here last night to groom Firewalker. I must have been more tired than I'd realized, laid down here for a moment and fell asleep." Beth studied her for a moment longer as if wagering whether or not Aurora was telling the truth. Smiling at her, Aurora attempted to put the younger girl's worries at ease. 

"I'm fine, really Beth. But…thank you, for your concern." Aurora spoke sincerely, though all the while thinking to herself. **_While I slept, my wounds were healed. But how? _**Realization dawned quickly. **_The aura of protective light…as Sailor Star I must have the power of healing. Or, Kiaya was the one… _**Aurora's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. 

"You're welcome," Beth smiled in return, her deep blue eyes shining brightly. Looking at Beth with a bemused smile on her face, Aurora cocked her head to one side. "Why are you here in the stables so early?" Aurora asked, judging by the early morning sun flooding the stable floors. Looking kind of bashful, Beth nodded to the stable just beside Firewalker's. 

"I have a horse here too. A young mare named Tear Song. She has a very gentle nature," Beth explained, her face alit with pride. "I try to come in early every morning to groom her before class starts. I haven't been very successful at that. But I figure since this is the weekend, I'd better make up for the time I've missed with her." Smiling at Beth's words, Aurora realized she was still sitting on the stall floor, her back leaning up against Firewalker's side. Firewalker himself was still laying down, though he was awake and snorting gently in Beth's direction. Standing up, Aurora brushed the hay off of her school uniform and walked out of the stall to stand with Beth in the corridor. Given the chance, Firewalker stood up as well, tossing his head from side to side, whipping his tail and mane about. 

Aurora smiled at him lovingly, remembering Kiaya's words. **_His more precious than you'll ever know…oh, but I do know Kiaya. I do know, very, very well._** Firewalker came up, putting his head out over the door of the stall. Aurora could hear Beth laugh jovially at Firewalker's display of wanting attention from his mistress. Smiling, Aurora reached out and began to run her hand down Firewalker's forehead and nose. Her hand lingered ever so slightly on his ruby red birthmark of a star. 

Seeing the far away look Aurora got in her silvery eyes, Beth put her hand on the older girl's shoulder. "**Will** you be okay, Aurora?" 

Given their height differences, Aurora was forced to look down upon the girl. Her eyes soft, a small smile tugging at the corners of her delicate lips, Aurora nodded. She then turned back to Firewalker. Beth watched as the older girl's fingers came up to gently caress the Star on her horse's forehead, waiting patiently for the answer. Instinctively Beth knew there was more going on with Aurora than the older girl was letting on. Instinctively she knew, also, something precious was hanging in the balance; its fate to be determined by her answer. 

"Yes…Yes, I think I will be," Aurora's voice no more than a whisper. "I think everything will be okay from here on in." 

Smiling in quiet understanding, Beth accepted Aurora's answer with surprising relief. Making hardly a sound, Beth walked out of the stables into the light of the coming day; leaving a young woman in peace with her horse, her thoughts and her destiny.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Flames of Fire

WCDCh3 ***Here is Chapter three. It is a bit narritive near the end, and as always, may be changed by me later as I have it edited. But the changes will only be be small, so no worries! Here you learn more about Firewalker's importance in all of this, and is two years into the furture from the last chapter. 

And new news! I have a website dedicated to Sailor Star! There you will find pictures, and in time, more information about Sailor Star and others. My stories are also posted there, so feel free to go there to read them whenever! Let me know what you think of it. It has it's own email address, so feel free to use it, and in time, I will have a guest book. Well, hope you enjoy the story! Rememeber, please review! And to all those that reviewed before, I thank you. And to Willow: I've tried to go and read your story, but the link I have doesn't work! =0( And your email won't work for me! So email me again so I can get in touch with you! 

Thanks guys!*** 

Eve   


**_With the Coming of the Dawn_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter Three_**   
  


2 years later… 

"**Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!**" 

"**Mars Fire Ignite!**" 

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash!**" 

"**Venus Crescent Beam Smash!**"   


"Damn! The thing broke free!" Mars swore. She'd been sure that their combine attacks would have been enough to hold it captive for a time; at least until they could get Sailor Moon. 

"You know, without Sailor Moon, I don't think we can defeat this thing," Jupiter panted as she dodged yet another attack thrown her way by the Cardian she and the other Scouts fought against.   


**_You should be down there._**

Her tone biting, Sailor Star replied, "I am where I should be. I am where I am needed. **Don't** start. 

**_They could be hurt; they aren't strong enough alone. They need your help._** "They are not alone. They have Sailor Moon. They have survived just fine without me so far, and can continue to do so."   


Luna bit back a growl as she looked up from the battle raging in front of her to see her charge sleepily cheering her Guardians on as they fought. Leaping up to the windowsill beside Serena, Luna began to berate her, fuming. "SERENA! The Scouts need you! What are you doing up here, you meatball head?! Transform and GET DOWN THERE!" 

"But Luna," Serena whined tiredly, "I'm so sleepy…must…sleep…hmmm.." Her words drifted off as she fell to sleep, leaning against the windowsill of her school's classroom window. Letting out a cat like screeched, Luna swiped her claws across Serena's arm in attempts to wake up her slumbering Princess. Waking with a scream, tears in her eyes, Serena whimpered, "Why'd ya do that, huh Luna?" 

Signing out of impatience, Luna pointed her paw down towards the Scouts struggling against the Cardian sent to them by Ann and Allen. "Because the Scouts are in trouble! They need Sailor Moon! Now TRANSFORM!" 

Feeling a sense of pride as a look of do or die determination shone in the eyes of her charge, Luna watched as Serena gave a curt nod. "You're right Luna," she spoke assertively. "Hang in there guys! I'm coming! **Moon Crystal Power!**"   


"Luna shouldn't be so harsh. Serena had her energy drained by their enemies. As her Guardian, she should have been aware of that," Sailor Star spoke disapprovingly. 

**_Luna does what she can. She had to make Serena take action some how. Perhaps you should go down and explain to Luna what happened then; if it bothers you so._**

Casting her Guardian a deadly glare, Sailor Star continued her vigil from her place a top a building, not too far from the scene of battle. **_Besides, I believe they have already realized what has happened to Sailor Moon's strength._** After receiving a look of slight confusion from Sailor Star, her Guardian continued. **_Look._**

A man, clad in white Arabian attire, stood atop a tree branch."And so arrives the Moonlight Knight," Sailor Star spoke rhetorically. 

Moments before, Sailor Moon had leapt from the window of her safe haven within the school, to land amidst the battle. She did this only to be greeted by the fury of Mar's temper, demanding to know where she'd been while they'd been working their buts off to save the people of their city. To stop the impending argument, Luna had commanded Sailor Moon to use her scepter and destroy the Cardian. Not having the strength or power to do so, Sailor Moon collapsed, only to be taken hold of by the Cardian the Scouts fought. 

"I was wondering when he was going to show up," Sailor Star said, her tone bordering sarcasm.   


A white rose set the Moon Princess reborn free from the clutches of the Cardian. 

"Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon has had her powers drained; that is way she can not fight!" Moonlight Knight called out to the female warriors before him. "Sailor Moon! You must believe in yourself. Only then will you find the strength and power to save the innocent and protect your friends." 

A blush staining her cheeks, Sailor Moon nodded to her Knight. Gathering herself up on her feet, scepter in hand, she stood to face her enemy and found the power to destroy it.   


Seeing that all was well, Sailor Star got up to leave.   


**_You can't keep doing this, Aurora. You can't keep isolating yourself. You don't _have_ to live your life alone. Why not go to them? You have nothing to lose and everything to gain._**

Whirling on her Guardian, her eyes ablaze, Sailor Star spoke through near clenched teeth. "Firewalker, enough! We've been through this. I will not involve them in this battle. It is too dangerous. I am a Guardian of Royalty. I will not knowingly put the lives of the Moon Princess and her Court in danger for the sake of having a life!" 

Firewalker stood by quietly, knowing now was not the time to argue. Still glaring, her voice dangerously low, Sailor Star continued. "Too much depends upon my mission. What would you have me say to the people of the Universe if I were to fail? That I have condemned them to death simply because I wished to have a life beyond fighting?!" 

Roughly she mounted him then, pulling back on the reins, commanding him to take to the sky. Rearing up, Firewalker rode up on the currents of the wind, galloping across the sky and through the clouds. "Back to the school," Star ordered. Bobbing his head, Firewalker complied, taking her back. They rode in silence.   


It didn't take long to reach the school's new campus. Star had to admit, it was quite vast and very beautiful; but that mattered little to her. In only a matter of months, she would graduate and be free of the damned place for good. 

"To the stables," Star spoke less harshly to her Guardian, guiding him down to the earth below. Landing behind the stables, so as not to be seen, Star dismounted. Taking Firewalker by the reins, she led him into the stables, first checking to ensure they were empty. Seeing that there was no one around to discover their secret and feeling guilty for lashing out earlier, Sailor Star walked to Firewalker's stall in silence. Once there, she unlatched the door and stepped aside, allowing Firewalker the room to walk in. Inside, he turned back round to face her. His voice, as always, resonated throughout her mind softly as he spoke to her through the telepathic link they shared. 

**_Aurora, I do not want you living a life alone. I know you think you can't have both: your responsibilities as Sailor Star and a life as Aurora, but you can. Those girls are Sailor Soldiers, much like yourself. If any one were to understand the importance of missions and duties of a life past, they would. Especially the Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. _**Pausing for a moment, defeat sounding in his voice, Firewalker continued. **_There must be more to your life than this. The Gods know, if any one deserves it, you do._**

A sad smile mixed with love came across Sailor Star's beautiful face. Her silver eyes shone with love for her Guardian as she worked to put his worries at ease. 

"Firewalker, I am content in my life. I am proud to be who I am, to have the responsibilities I do. Besides," she said, pausing, " I have all the friends I need in _you._ You've been there since the beginning. Only you understand me and understand my life. I don't _need_ anything more. I am happy. And even if I felt something was missing in my life, I couldn't risk bringing an innocent into this war." 

**_The Sorceress would never know. _**Firewalker put in. 

"Ah, but she would. She knows who I am; she knows I am Aurora. Everyday, she watches me. I can feel her eyes on me. If I were to associate myself with the Sailor Soldiers of the Moon, only harm would come to them. She would use them to get to me. And the chances are great they wouldn't live to tell of it." 

Bowing his head, Firewalker admitted defeat: this time. Star knew there would be other times like this one however. Many had already passed and more were to come, she knew. Smiling softly, Star put her hand up against the side of her Guardian's strong face now covered in a mask of silver. His glittering blue, pupil less eyes looked to her through the mask in sadness, a part of him knowing she spoke the truth. 

Firewalker watched as the soft smile faded from Sailor Star's lips to be replaced with a look of concentration. Closing her eyes, a soft, warm, silvery glow spread over both their bodies; connected as they still were by Star's hand upon his cheek. In a shimmer of glittering light, they both de-transformed. Their telepathic link broken, Firewalker softly whinnied his goodbyes as Aurora turned to leave the stables. With a warm smile sent his way, Aurora left Firewalker, heading back to her dorm room to face a near impossible task: sleep.   


Her journey was not a long one to her dorm. Her room was in fact very simple: one room, one bed, one dresser, one balcony looking out over the stables and campus gardens. Everything she owed had a purpose, which they served well. Sighing as she entered her stark room, Aurora prepared for bed – her mind forever on the go. Tonight it focused on Firewalker. For some reason, his words tonight stayed with her. Where as other times she could easily shrug them off. Now dressed in her nightclothes, Aurora laid down on her bed, not bothering to pull down the covers. 

**_Oh Firewalker, you worry too much._** Her mind whirled. **_But then again, so do I._** Aurora thought rather begrudgingly. **_Where would I be without you though? … Dead I'm sure. _**Her mind's voice came to her laced in bitter sadness. Smiling in fond remembrance, Aurora thought back to the first time Firewalker's true power had been revealed to her.   


It had been during her second battle against the Sorceress's minions. Her name had been Arria. And this time Sailor Star's battle was not so easily won. 

From the beginning, Arria had been out for blood. The Sorceress had not taken kindly to being defeated by a child and wanted nothing more than to hold Sailor Star's heart in her hand. From the beginning, it was a battle already lost. 

Aurora remembered the pain, remembered her blood staining the ground. She had taken several of Arria's attacks in the back and along her sides. Each hit had ripped open her flesh ever more, spilling more blood out onto the ground. She had _heard_ her bones breaking, had felt the hot white pain shred her senses. Though still Aurora had fought on, pushing herself back up to fight every time she fell…   


Lying in her bed, Aurora could feel the hot tears gather in her lashes as her mind took her back to that night. She felt the burning hurt in her heart, but forced herself back into control. Pushing any and all emotion deep inside her, telling herself it would keep her strong, Aurora's mind continued to play back the horrors of that long ago night…   


She had been near collapse when movement had caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. And there had stood Firewalker in all his glory in the moonlight. Frightened that he too might be taken from her, Aurora had called him to her. And with three simple words, Destiny changed her life forever – again.   


"Firewalker! To Me!"   


With that, the Star on his forehead had shone bright. A ruby red beam of light, trailing stardust, burst forth from his Star Mark. The beam then began to circle first his head, then his neck, to encircle his girth. Of the stardust, a mask was formed covering his face. Around his girth: a saddle and blanket. Reins took shape, the star beam faded, and ever slowly, his size _increased._

Rearing up, whinnying loudly, Firewalker's hooves came crashing down – completing the transformation. A blast of ruby red, silver light filled the clearing in which they all stood. When the light faded… there stood Firewalker transformed. 

He'd grown; his build was that of a draft horse now. Instead of the sleek racehorse build it had once been. His hooves were now golden. His mane and tail _glittered_ ruby red as if fire's flames themselves danced within his locks. An exquisite mask, one of silver metal, hid his face where once had been stardust. A thick border of glittering ruby red stardust framed the edges of his mask, the sides of which took the shape of flames against his face. His eyes shone from beneath the mask, pupil less and glittering blue. 

His saddle was silver and for the majority, so was the blanket beneath it. Expect along the edges. It too was framed by a thick border of ruby red stardust and took on a unique shape. Silver reins of interlocking stars rested against his neck. His ruby red Star Mark remained as part of his mask. Sailor Star swore then, she'd never seen a more beautiful sight.   


Turning on her bed to lay on her stomach, Aurora reminiscing continued. She remembered precious little after that moment of Firewalker's transformation. Later she'd learned from Firewalker himself that she'd collapsed, having lost consciousness. To this day Aurora couldn't figure on how he'd gotten them both away from Arria. Firewalker had never gone into detail over the subject and she had never called him on it. Aurora believed some things just happened; and that it was no one's right to question the Fates. 

Laughing to herself, Aurora thought, **_Oh, but didn't he scare me, that brat! What a shock it had been to learn we could hear each other's thoughts. He knew about it and didn't tell me. What a shock that had been!_**

Shaking her head and smiling softly, Aurora moved to turn down her covers. Curling up in bed, she closed her eyes praying for sleep to come quickly. Her prayers did not go unanswered.   


She forgot, however, to pray for that sleep to last.   


Through the thick fog of sleep that clouded her mind, Aurora could hear it calling to her. Through the muddled emotions of unconsciousness, Aurora could feel it summoning her to it. In a heartbeat, her eyes opened, her mind alert, her body tensed and ready. There on the ceiling of her room was reflected the Mark of the Star, the beam of light coming from her very forehead, where her mark shone brightly. And suddenly, without transformation, Aurora _was_ Sailor Star. She knew what she had to do, what all of this meant; she knew what this night held for her. 

Standing up from her bed, turning her eyes to the stars shinning just outside her bedroom window, Aurora called out, "**Imperial Star Power!**" The power and light released from her transformation filled her room. Stardust flew round her body, taking form as a Sailor Suit. Light burst forth, and there stood Sailor Star. As she raised her hands above her head to complete her transformation, her telepathic link now open to her Guardian, she called out **_Firewalker, to me!_**   


In stables not far away, another star shone out brightly in the darkness. Another transformation took place. In the moments succeeding their transformation, two destined warriors met upon a balcony. One mounted the other and together they flew off into the horizon to find a crystal sent to Earth a millennium ago by a Golden Queen of the Sun.   


* * *   
  



	4. A Battle of Power

WCDCh4 ***Here is the fourth chapter! A major battle scene which I hope you like! Please let me know what you think! Visit my site and use the email address there, or use Fan Fiction's review. But please let me know how the story is!! =0) And as always, I don't not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters, but I do own Sailor Star, so please don't take her! At least not without asking me. ;0) Well, enough chit chat! Here it is!*** 

Evening Star   
  


**_With the Coming of the Dawn_**

**_Chapter Four_**   
  
  


**_Where, Aurora?_**

**_Patience Firewalker. It's close._**

Closing her eyes Sailor Star looked inside of herself, desperate to make sense of the instincts pulling her in all directions at once. It did this to her very time she was summoned. It was an overwhelming pull, a blinding need to follow and obey a call from an undeniable force: one of the ten ruby red crystals. 

Whenever she was in close vicinity of a crystal it would call out to her, usually during the nights to allow her the chance to search under the cover of darkness. She would awaken with her Star Mark shining bright, as if to light her way to the very crystal itself. Then it would hit her. The over powering need to hunt, to seek out the crystal before one of the Sorceress's minions could claim it in the name of her Mistress and destroy it. 

Firewalker heard her audibly gasp. 

**_Aurora!What is it?!_**

"Nothing Firewalker," she spoke quietly. "Just…land here." 

Bobbing his head, Firewalker complied, giving Star the chance to catch her breath. The callings of the crystals were getting much stronger now than before. Just moments before she'd felt such a clenching in her chest she couldn't breathe. But at least now she knew where the crystal was. And by the looks of it, she'd gotten here before the Sorceress. 

Firewalker slowed his descent as he was quickly approaching the earth below. They came to rest beside a beautiful stream nestled deep within a forest hours away from Tokyo. Hours by conventional means of transportation that is. Smiling to herself as she approached the babbling brook by moonlight, Star again marveled at the swiftness and speed of her beloved Guardian. 

**_Around the World in 80 hours, _**she thought, chuckling. **_Ha! I doubt it would take him that long!_**

Stepping into the crystalline stream and pausing for a moment, Star watched as the cool waters swirled around her heeled shoes. She watched as the waters caught the moonlight; watched as the glittering sequence of her shoes sparkled in that same moonlight, their shine intensified by the water in which they were submersed. 

Looking up to the heavens, her breath was carried away by the winds at the sight of the heavens above. The night sky was so _clear._ She missed night skies like this. The city lights of Tokyo drowned it out, making it impossible to see the stars and galaxies beyond. For a moment, Sailor Star's soul was filled with a sense of peace. She could even go as far to say that she was happy. Such beauty as what laid before her eyes now always lifted her spirits. 

Her content smile never leaving her face, Star bent down, submersing her hand in the cool, swirling waters. Her fingers sifted through the pebbles lining the stream's bed until they found what they sought. 

There beneath the bedrocks, hidden for centuries, was the seventh ruby crystal. 

Standing up and stepping out of the stream, Star dried her hand as her other went beneath her Sailor Fuku, untying a small silver drawstring purse from around her waist. Opening the small purse, Star prepared to drop the crystal in with its other 6 counter parts - but then she hesitated. 

Holding the crystal in her hand for a moment, Star admired its beauty. It was such a beautiful deep ruby red, it almost seemed black in the moonlight. It was finely cut, circular in shape,with each small face reflecting the light from above. 

**_And to think such a small thing could be apart of something so much more powerful. Hm…_**

Then she felt it - an adrenaline rush unlike another. Her psyche's way of warning her…The Sorceress was near. She could feel the evil energy in the very marrow of her bones. And try as she might, she could not ignore the clenching of her heart. Instantly on the defense, Sailor Star's eyes swept over the landscape before her. Reaching out with her instincts into the darkness around her, Star attempted to determine the place of hiding of the minion she knew had been sent to destroy her. 

Her wait for this minion to reveal herself was not long in the coming. 

A swirling of dark energy appeared on the opposite side of the small babbling brook. When the swirling mists cleared, Star's blood ran cold. 

"Inferna…Dear Gods…" Was her only thought. 

"Hello, Star Child," The venomous woman spat out. "Please Aurora! Don't look so shocked. Had you really believed that you were strong enough to defeat me?!" Her dead voice crackled out in laughter at the thought. Taking a step forward, Inferna unfurled her bat-like wings. "Now, now Aurora! Where are your manners? Aren't you even going to say Hello?" 

"Go back to the Hell from which you came, demon!" Star growled. Inferna smiled at that. 

"Surely; but not before I kill you." 

**_Calm yourself, Aurora. If you fight in anger, you will lose!_**

If Sailor Star could hear Firewalker's orders, she didn't show it. Her mind had taken her back to the first fight against this demon of darkness. 

It had been her battle for the third ruby crystal, which had lain hidden in a valley of the Rocky Mountain Range. It had been there that she had fought, and nearly lost to, Inferna. 

Inferna was a hideous creature, with eyes blood red and wings as black as night. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in black waves. Only weaving black vines covered her body. They encircled her limbs, barely covering her decently. 

She sneered as Sailor Star's eyes moved over her, baring her fang like teeth. 

That night, which now seemed so long ago, had almost been the end of Sailor Star. Massive blood loss, dislocated shoulder – broken collarbone; it remained an unsolved mystery and a miracle as to how she'd escaped with her life. 

That had been almost a year ago. Now, Inferna was back. 

Believing she had taken the young Guardian off guard, Inferna attacked. She took to the air above Star, her webbed wings catching the wind currents. Sailor Star reacted quickly. 

"Firewalker! To Me!" 

Firewalker was at her side in an instant and was just about to take flight as Star grabbed hold of his reins, lifting herself up on his back. 

"Bow! To Me!" Star called out as she settled herself on Firewalker, searching the skies for her opponent. A silver quiver of arrows shimmered into being upon her back, as an ornately designed silver bow materialized in her outstretched hand. Pulling an arrow out of the quiver on her back she readied it and her bow, waiting to attack. Hearing an animalistic screeching coming from below, Star looked downward with a start - only to see Inferna charging up from beneath. 

"Firewalker! Move!" Star called out sharply. He waited until the last minute and then veered quickly to the left. Inferna did not react quickly enough. She flew right past them, exposing herself to Sailor Star's wrath. 

"Star Fire Arrow!" She called out, drawing back her bow and releasing the arrow she held. "Ignite!" 

Silver fire erupted, swallowing the arrow whole as it hit its mark - the dead center of Inferna's right side. 

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Inferna hissed out in pain as the purity of Star's attack burned through her flesh. She spun quickly around, her hand outstretched, gathering energies. 

"You will suffer for that, you little bitch!" Inferna screamed, releasing a sphere of dark energy, sending it hurtling towards Star and Firewalker. Counting on the darkness of night to hide her, Sailor Star commanded Firewalker to dive. 

**_What are you planning Star?_**

**_Just wait, Firewalker. We have to get her earth bound. She's more maneuverable than us. Hide. Come when I call for you._**

With that, Star leapt from Firewalker's saddle, landing without a sound on the earth below. 

**_Be careful Aurora._**

Star smiled warmly as her Guardian's deep voice resonated softly throughout her mind. 

"I will Firewalker, I promise," she spoke softly to the shadows. 

With a backdrop of beautifully shining stars to hide her position, Sailor Star could not determine where exactly Inferna had gotten to. Her senses alert, her instincts screaming at her to fight, Star strained to calm her breathing. It sounded so loud in her ears – she couldn't afford for anything to inhibit her ability to track Inferna down. 

Without warning, Inferna was everywhere yet nowhere all at once. Her voice reverberated off the trees lining the clearing, coming from every direction. 

"Give me the crystal Aurora, and I will let you live. Don't and you die tonight." Aurora sneered at this. 

"How bout you show yourself, Dark Creature! Face me and I promise you will die a quick death!" 

Inferna's crackling sounded throughout the clearing. "You do have gall, Aurora. That I must admit. Such a pity a mind like yours must be lost!" 

A vicious wind picked up, howling through the trees, tearing off branches, and making breathing almost impossible for the young woman taking shelter in the woods. Struggling out into the clearing, her hair wiping wildly about her face, Sailor Star stood to defy the demon she fought. All at once the wind stopped, leaving Star gasping for air, her bow held tightly in her hand. 

A moment of weakness is a dangerous thing. And a moment of weakness Sailor Star showed as she fought to regain the air lost from her lungs by the devastating winds. Inferna was on her in a heartbeat. 

The attack was sudden; brief yet painful. A massive sphere of negative energy engulfed Star was she stood in the clearing. The roaring of the powers swallowed Sailor Star's screams whole as they tore her apart from the inside out. Tears instantly came to Aurora eyes as she stood paralyzed by Inferna's attack, her entire body screaming out as the dark energies ate away at her very soul. 

The sphere dissipated slowly, releasing Aurora to fall to her knees on the ground. Looking up through her tears to see her enemy hovering in the air above, Sailor Star's eyes seethed with hatred and a solemn vow that promised death to her attacker. Her breath ragged, her whole body trembling, Sailor Star stood up. Revealing in the look of surprised that crossed over Inferna's face, Star smirked. 

"You'll have to do better than that Inferna," she hissed out in carefully formed words, her voice dangerously low. 

"You see Aurora, that's your greatest problem. You just don't know when to stay down." A spear materialized in her hand. Sounding her war cry, Inferna lunged at Star. Pulling herself together, Star ran for the woods. She knew the trees were too close together to support winged flight. 

**_See if your wingspan will allow you flight within these woods, you bitch!_** Star screamed out in her mind. 

Running far faster than her body's wounds allowed, Star ran straight for the heart of the forest. She pushed herself farther as she heard Inferna's fastly approaching footsteps behind her. Deciding to give up on physically running Aurora down, Inferna called upon her powers, disappearing from behind Star to reappear right in front of her. 

Sailor Star stopped short. But not allowing her enemy one moment to gain the upper hand, she threw her hands down to her sides. In one fluid movement she brought her hands together in front of her, raising her arms up parallel to the forest floor. Snapping her wrists up with one hand in front of the other, palms spread wide, she prepared to attack. The fingers of one hand showed through between the spaces of the fingers of the other hand, forming almost a ten-pointed star. 

With the summoning of her powers complete, Sailor Star called out, "Starlight Incineration!" 

Three streams of silver fire, wove around each other to form one continuous stream, burst forth from Star's outstretched palms. Inferna expected this however, and leapt into the air moments before the attack hit. 

This time it was Sailor Star who couldn't react fast enough. 

As Inferna took to the air, so did Star, in attempts to move quickly out of the way. But Inferna accelerated her decent, her leg outstretched, and meet Star half way while both were still airborne. 

"Aaahhhggg..." Star moaned loudly as Inferna's foot came into forceful contact with her upper chest in mid air, breaking her collarbone. Both fell to the ground; Star taking the brunt of the fall, cracking her ribs. 

"AAAAaaarrgghhhh…" she cried out as she hit, feeling Inferna land closely beside her. Fighting the hot white pain that shot through her body, her vision blurred, Sailor Star fought to stand up. Getting to her feet, Star became frighteningly aware that she was alone in the tiny cleared space they'd chosen to fight this battle in. She stood still, demanding from her body a calmer heartbeat and less ragged breathing. She just simply had to hear where Inferna was going to come at her from. 

Yet there was nothing. Wind rustled the leaves, branches groaned quietly; and somewhere far off, an animal cried.But still nothing which would give Inferna away. 

**_Damn her!_** Sailor Star cursed as she ran her fingers along her collarbone, feeling for the break. She found it quickly. Hissing in pain, she attempted to determine the damage done to her ribs when she felt it - a stirring deep inside of her, warning her of the danger to come. 

Aurora's instincts screamed at her to look up. Her head shot up, her eyes focusing on her enemy suspended in air by her own powers. Inferna's hands were drawn close together, dark energies pooling about her outstretched arms. Fury sweeping through her like wildfire, Sailor Star raised her right leg, bringing it down forcefully on the ground. 

Her foot hit its target and a golden beam shot up towards the heavens, surrounding Star in a column of light. Her hands down at her sides, she raised them up in front of her above her head, forming the ten point star with her outstretched palms. A golden sphere of light pooled about her hands as she brought them down parallel to the ground, her hands separating to the point that only her thumbs remained connected, crossed at the knuckle. Holding her arms out in front of her, finished with the summoning of her powers, she cried out into the night, "SUN BEAM BURN!" 

A beam of golden light, strong and true, met Inferna's ray of darkness head on. 

And so ensued a battle of power between an Angel of Darkness and a Guardian of Light. 

**_It's too much…_**Aurora's mind screamed. **_This is taking too long! I can't keep this up…too much power…Kiaya… give me strength._**

Sailor Star's body cried out in pain at the force of the power surging through it. With her mind dazed from loss of blood, her breathing labored from broken bones, the outpouring of energy in the battle against Inferna was proving too much. 

Praying to her Queen, Sailor Star searched the depths of her soul for the will to continue. With the passing of each moment, Inferna seemed to grow stronger. She hovered in the air above, her bat like wings flapping around her. 

"I promise you this, Young Guardian," Inferna sneered, "Your Queen will never be found, the Sun Stone will never be brought forth, and YOU will not live to see the next day's dawn!" Throwing her arms to the side, Inferna threw them back towards the Solitary Soldier, more power surging through her attack. 

Star moaned loudly as Inferna's attack renewed hit. The new powerful force of the attack reverberated back down to Aurora, forcing her to step back in order to not be thrown completely backwards. Seeing no other choice than to increase her outpouring of energies, Sailor Star began to falter. 

**_My powers, my body is failing me…I don't have the strength…Inferna's too strong…_**

With every fiber of her being strained to the breaking point, Sailor Star called out to the only one she knew could help her now. 

**_Firewalker…help me…_**

**_I'm with you Aurora,_** came his reply. 

Watching as Inferna's ray forced its way closer and closer to her, Sailor Star finally allowed herself to consider that this may be one battle she wouldn't walk away from. The thought hadn't fully crossed her mind when Firewalker flew into her line of sight. Instantly understanding what is was he was about to do, Sailor Star's eyes widened in horror. Knowing it was too late to stop him, she could do nothing but watch as her Guardian rammed into her enemy from the side. Driving Inferna into a massively tall oak, standing not 7 feet away, Firewalker took to the canopy of the trees, hoping the leaves would provide him with cover. 

With her concentration broke, Inferna's attack died, allowing Sailor Star to 'lower arms'. Falling hard to the ground, Inferna was not seriously hurt. Seething with rage, her eyes shot to the treetops, knowing that the flying horsy who'd thrown her off balance would try to hide from her there. Finding the object of her rage, Inferna prepared to attack…with the intent to kill. 

Aurora saw all of this; saw all that Inferna prepared to do. A sense of fear unlike anything Star had ever known gripped her heart and soul, the pressure threatening to break her apart. Without a moment of thought, Sailor Star screamed out as she leapt into the air. 

"Firewalker! NOOOO!" 

Hearing his name being screamed out by his charge, Firewalker's head wiped back. Forever after would the image of Sailor Star taking the brunt of an attack meant to kill him, be burned into his memory. 

Star flew through the air, having leapt from the ground below, intercepting the beam of dark energies meant for her Guardian. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Aurora's scream pierced through the all-consuming silence of the forest. The attack engulfed her, searing her limbs with intense black lightening. The force at which it hit had been enough to break all of her ribs.The power of the attack was so extremely evil that it ate away at Star's body, leaving wounds that could not seen. Internal wounds that left blood to seep to the surface of her skin. But the pain was too much. Losing consciousness, Sailor Star fell over twenty feet to the ground below. 

Her body hit the ground below with a sickening thud. Firewalker, desperate to protect his Sailor of the Stars, dove towards the earth. Inferna, seeing the incapacitation of Aurora had little concern for Firewalker. Walking towards her seemingly lifeless body, without turning to look, Inferna threw an attack behind her, paralyzing Firewalker. Luckily, he had already touched down on the ground before the attack hit. Now he was left to watch mercilessly as Sailor Star was left in the sadistic hands of her enemy. 

As Inferna approached, she could see Star's breathing was painfully shallow. Precious little was left of her Uniform; and what tatters remained barely kept her decently covered. Her skin was marred by burn marks. Her hair, having come undone from its bun and ponytail, laid matted with blood about her head. 

"My Mistress would have your heart, Aurora," Inferna hissed as she knelt beside the dying Child of the Stars. "Such a pity you won't be wake to watch me ripped it from your chest!" Holding her hand above Star's chest, Inferna retracted her talon like nails. Drawing her hand back, Inferna plunged her talons into Star's chest, right above her heart. 

Aurora suddenly came back into consciousness. Arching her back against her enemy's hand, Aurora threw her head back to scream. Only a hoarse cry came in protest – her throat was too raw from before. 

Twisting her hand side-to-side, gouging her talons deeper into Sailor Star's exposed flesh, Inferna revealed in watching the young Guardian writher in pain. Pushing her nails deeper in, Inferna watched as Star's back arched against her hand for a second time. Watching Sailor Star's face twist in agony, Inferna noticed her blood stained lips moving – no words, just movement. Leaning closer, Inferna strained to hear what words the Star Child was whispering. 

"Famous last words, Aurora?" Inferna queried, her tone thick with sarcasm. "How quaint." 

Leaning closely over her prone body, Inferna put her ear very near to Aurora's lips. It wasn't until it was too late did she realize what the words the young Guardian was whispering, were. 

Within the moment of one breath taken,Sailor Star's hand came up to clasp Inferna's – the one dug deep into her chest. Raising her voice just to the threshold, Inferna heard only three words… 

"Sun Beam Burn." 

The words were spoken softly, but the effect was the same. Golden, searing light engulfed the two on the forest floor. With a physical strength she did not know she possessed, Sailor Star held onto Inferna's wrist, absolutely refusing to let her go. 

This time it was Inferna's screams piercing the silence of the forest. Her body burned as the power from Star's attack ravaged her body, its purity tearing her evil apart. 

The membrane of her wings, her hair…her flesh… it all went up into flames. 

Inferna pulled madly at Aurora's arm, trying desperately to escape – to no avail. But Aurora could feel her strength weakening. Unable to uphold against the sheer force of her powers, Sailor Star let go, releasing Inferna from her attack. What remained of the demon staggered five feet away from where Star lay breathing heavy on the forest floor. Wincing as she turned her head to the left, Star watched as Inferna collapsed, her flesh black from burning and still steaming. 

Nothing remained of Inferna's wings; her scalp was covered in blood –black blood. The air reeked of burnt flesh and plasma. These stenches only went to worsen Star's crippling nausea, brought on because of her wounds and massive expenditure of energy. But she knew she must get up. 

With hot white pain ripping through her from her collarbone, to her ribs, to her wounds suffered internally, miraculously, Sailor Star stood. Even this small task proved to be too much for her, however. Staggering a few steps in every direction, Star collapsed to her knees, her body simply unable to uphold its own weight. 

On her knees, Sailor Star's bloodshot eyes never left Inferna's prone form laying only a few feet away. Unable to keep herself upright, Star fell forward, her arms coming out to stop her fall. Now on all fours, Star's head hung limb between her arms until her senses picked up on a small ripple of disturbance coming from Inferna's direction. 

Instantly assuming Inferna had survived her final attack and was preparing to kill her once and for all, Star slowly raised her head. Her eyes of silver reflected only an abyss, a void where once was a will to live. But her eyes beheld a sight that gave back to her that will. Inferna's body slowly faded from existence, leaving only a few ashes and a body's imprint on a forest floor. 

Sailor Star's whole body slumped, her head falling to hang limply once again. Her eyes focused on the earth beneath her. She watched as her blood dripped from the gapping wound in her chest to fall to the ground below, forming tiny rivulets and pools. Her mind numb of all rational thought and emotion, Sailor Star watched completely detached as her lifeblood mixed with Inferna's in one such pool. The small puddle of blood ignited, its flames following a path of blood back to where Inferna's blood had lain moments before. Other rivulets of blood caught fire as well, until all blood on the forest floor was burning, creating a small delta of fire. 

Star pushed herself back and away from the flames, completely dumbstruck. 

**_That has never happened before…_**was her only thought. 

In only a moment, the flames died down and then weregone – taking with them any trace that Inferna had once existed. 

Her eyes staring blankly at her surroundings, Star started suddenly when she felt a small nudge on her shoulder. Turning her eyes blindly about, she saw Firewalker standing close to her, his muzzle nestling her shoulder. With Inferna now dead, the spell she had cast over him was broken; Firewalker could once more move freely. Reaching out a shaky hand, Star timidly ran her hand down the side of Firewalker's mask. Her eyes went on unseeing, stared down at nothing as she continued to stroke Firewalker's mask. Then moving her head up, she turned her eyes to Firewalker's. Looking down at her, Firewalker felt his heart break. 

The eyes that looked up at him were not the eyes of Aurora, the hard schoolgirl; nor where they the eyes of Sailor Star, the war worn warrior. They were the eyes of a lost little girl, helpless and alone. They were the eyes of the young girl Firewalker remember from so long ago, when everything precious to her had been lost; when life itself had stolen away her innocence. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Sailor Star beseeched Firewalker with her eyes to make the pain go away. Knowing he could not only made the dull ache in Firewalker's heart deepen. The look of the lost little girl faded from Aurora's eyes, as she held her head in her hands, sobbing. Incapable of such show of emotion, Firewalker could only lay down next to her, hoping his body would shield her delicate frame from the biting wind that had arose. Hoping that the comforting embrace of his neck coming round her to pull her close would give her some peace. Leaning up against his chest, Aurora cried, the first time in a very long time. Finding that her sobbing was subsiding, Firewalker made a move to let Aurora know the dawn was fast approaching and that they had better leave. 

Without a word whispered between them, Aurora lifted her head, dried her tears, and mounted Firewalker heedless of her wounds. With a grace and gentleness that contradicted his size, Firewalker got to his feet. Hearing Aurora call upon her powers of healing, Firewalker called upon his own powers of protection to protect Sailor Star during her magical healing slumber. 

"Star Twilight Magic," Star's voice came without tone, without feeling. Her powers of healing surrounded her in an aura of pink, shimmering light. As her powers enveloped her, Sailor Star slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Knowing she would not live to see home unless she began her healing now, Aurora didn't wait, trusting Firewalker to keep her safe. Feeling the presence of Aurora's healing power, Firewalker knew it was time to leave. Taking to the air, he took his time returning to the stables of the campus, his mind lost in thought. 

Firewalker just couldn't shake that lost look of hopelessness he'd seen in Sailor Star's eyes. His mind recalled with great pain a time when that lost little girl hadn't been lost. Firewalker could remember the cheerful little girl Aurora had once been; could remember her joyous laughter, her bouncing golden curls. He could hear her little voice pleading with her father to take her out in the rowboat again, or to take her for another pony ride. He could see her running to catch the butterflies in the meadows while her mother watched over her, encouraging her. He remembered when a light shone from the depths of those beautiful silver eyes of hers. But that was all he had left of the Aurora she had once been – memories. 

Now, no light shone within the depths of her eyes. Aurora never laughed genuinely, and rarely smiled - save for being polite. Where once was a life-loving, innocent young soul remained nothing more than a darkness. Firewalker knew Aurora was dying slowly inside. 

**_With every battle she fights, I can see her slipping farther and farther way from him and the rest of the world. But Aurora will find the strength to carry on._**

**_She has great strength,_** Firewalker thought to himself.**_The only defense this life had given her to survive._**

*** 


	5. And so She Came With the Coming of the D...

  
*** Well, hear it is! The next chapter; I hope you enjoy it. Sorry this took so long – if you want the next chapter out sooner, email me and let me know! That goes for people reading this on my website of FFNet, okay? ^_^ See ya!*** 

**_Evening Star_**   


**_With the Coming of the Dawn_**   


**_Chapter 5_**   
  


* * * 

A gasp broke the silence of a room consumed by the gray light of night not quite day. Aurora's eyes opened wide, her body tense and breathing erratic. Sitting up in bed, her mind a whirl, she sought to put herself at ease. Head in her hand, she forced her breathing to calm itself and for her mind to come to order. Slowly, it all came back to her. 

The battle with Inferna, healing herself; Firewalker returning her to her dorm…One day, he has to tell me how he manages to get me in here, Aurora thought, looking around at her bleak dorm room. 

The crystal… Looking around as if she expected to appear right there in front of her, Aurora felt her heart begin to pound. 

It happens every time…so why is it always such a shock? 

Well, why wouldn't it be? She thought sardonically, answering her own question.Who ever said remembering your past life would be easy? 

Slipping out of bed, looking at her clock, Aurora realized she had easily two hours before her classes started for the day. Desperately needing a shower she walked into her bathroom, turning on straight hot water mixed with only a little bit of cold. Turning on the spray, she stepped beneath the steaming hot water, allowing its heat to wash through her. Slowly Aurora felt the tension leave her shoulders, and ever so slowly she allowed herself to remember… 

It had been that way since the beginning. With the very first crystal, with every crystal Aurora found. Her past was revealed to her through her dreams. Dreams that always came the night succeeding the finding of a crystal. Dreams of magic in which Queen Kiaya came to her, helping her to understand the ways of the Sorceress and the ways of times past; speaking to her of the Sailor Soldiers of the Moon, their Princess and their Queen, of the Prince of Earth and the fate that befell them. 

The dreams, however, were much more than her Queen standing by her side in the Realm of Dreams, as the worlds of the Moon Kingdom or Sun City play out before her. They were always much more than just a history lesson. The dreams took Aurora back to her life as the Star Princess. She relived her life through those dreams; relived every thought, every emotion. 

Always though, there were gaps. Holes in her memory where the powers of the newly found crystal, containing her memories of the past, would skip ahead to other moments in her life leaving the missing pieces to be put into place by another crystal. 

As it stood now, Aurora knew much about the history and ways of the people of the Sun and her Queen. Aurora also knew well the history of the Moon Kingdom, and had been told by her Queen of the Moon's Soldiers new lives on Earth. 

Aurora found great peace in knowing the Moon Princess had finally been able to destroy Beryl. 

Through the power of the crystals, Aurora had already relived much of her childhood and adolescence. Though, frustratingly, there was still so much that had not been revealed to her…still so much that was missing. Last night, the trails and tribulations she'd suffered through in order to become Sailor Star had been revealed to her. Along with the moment of her birth as a Sailor Soldier. 

Years…it took me years of training…years of felling less, feeling like a failure…my powers were only revealed to me after I 'd lost all hope...when I'd had nothing more to lose…even then Fate saw it fit to push me beyond all limits, past any boundaries of strength I may have had. 

Leaning her forehead up against the shower-tiled wall, feeling the water pound down on her shoulders, Aurora closed her eyes. There was something there, in the back of her mind that she just couldn't quite grasp. A memory, an image of someone…who'd been there during her first transformation into Sailor Star; someone who had always been there just out of sight, hiding within the shadows of her mind. Someone who'd been of great importance to her she knew… 

But damnit! I just can't remember! Pushing herself away from the tiled wall, Aurora turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, she roughly dried her hair with a towel, leaving her body to dry by the warmth of her dorm room. It's right there…I know, who ever the hell that person it is, they are the missing piece. If I could only remember who it is, I damn well know my past life would make a hell of a lot more sense! 

Frustrated and angry, Aurora threw on an old pair of tight jeans with a white tank top, grabbing an old plaid button shirt on her way out the door. Putting the shirt over her top as she walked, Aurora went to the only place she knew would calm her down. The Stables. Having to relive her past, having to see how innocent she'd truly been then…how happy…always left Aurora on edge and frustrated. 

Storming out of the dorm and walking with determination across the campus to the Stables, Aurora had only one thought. Firewalker, you'd better do your job well my Guardian, if I am to get through this day without killing someone first! 

*** 

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" shouted Sailor Mars as the creature's tail lashed out to strike at her. With a yelp, Sailor Moon leapt out of harms way. 

"Thanks Raye," Sailor Moon sighed, coming to rest on the ground beside her guardian. 

"Damnit Mercury, what is this thing!?" Mars snapped, wiping her head about to look at the Soldier of Water and Ice. Standing on the sidelines of battle, Sailor Mercury stood typing wildly way at her computer, trying desperately to gain some understanding of their enemy. 

"Jupiter! Thunder! Crash!" 

"Venus Crescent Beam! Smash!" 

An animalistic screech pierced the air as the combined attacks hit their target, dark red blood seeping out from beneath shiny black scales. 

"Dear gods," Mercury breathed as her computer flashed its concluding results across the screen. 

Jupiter shot the mortified soldier a wary glance, "What is it Mercury?" 

"This is no Cardian and it is no monster either," Mercury said in a calmness that belied the rising panic within her, "It is a creature, a living creature. Its young and its powerful." 

"How powerful?" Sailor Venus's voice came from behind the creature. 

"Very," was Mercury's only reply as she took her place beside the other Sailors. 

The creature was young, obviously inexperienced, and the last attack thrown its way had left it scared and disorientated. Its moment of weakness allowed the Sailor Scouts to form a circle round it, surrounding it at all sides. 

"That does not help me Mercury," Mars hissed as she kept her eyes trained on the creature. Mars shuddered despite herself. It was hideous, and female Mars reckoned. It appeared to be a hybrid cross between a dragon and a human. It had the general from of a human body, despite the dragon like tail and bat like wings. Its body was covered in ebony scales. Its hands and feet ended in gleaming, bent claws. 

It wiped its head about, keeping its sights on the Scouts that stood in front of it. Tendrils from its orange colored mane lifted gently in the stark wind that blew through the empty, back alleyway in which itself and its captors stood. But Mercury's conclusions had not been miscalculated. The creature was young and had never seen battle, and had by this point, forgot the Sailors that stood behind it. When its tail brushed up against the legs of Sailor Jupiter and Venus, it made a violent gesture and spun round suddenly, hissing and baring its fang like teeth. Its glaring eyes of orange went from Jupiter to Venus and back again, sizing up, it seemed, the threat these Soldiers posed. 

Looking at the creature before her with increasing concern, Jupiter spoke up, her tone reflecting Mars's irritation. 

"Mercury, your rhymes and riddles had better start making sense soon, because this thing looks ready to strike. And I don't think it knows what it's doing. It could easily kill any one of us." 

"I agree and apologize, Jupiter," Mercury replied, ever professional, "But you see, I don't know if I can make things any more clear. This creature is imbued with a power unlike anything I've ever come across. I have no idea the effect our powers will have on it – if any. It may be that not ever Sailor Moon's powers will be enough." 

Throwing her hands up, Sailor Moon cried out, exasperated. "Then how are we supposed to defeat it!? Just stand around here all night in the cold, hoping it falls asleep before we do, so we can tie it up and release it out into the wild!?" 

Putting her hands on her hips, Sailor Moon took a breath, preparing to continue her rant when a voice interrupted her. 

"At least we can be thankful this thing didn't decide to run rampant in the main streets of Tokyo, Sailor Moon. Think then how many innocents would be harmed, and us, powerless to save them," Sailor Venus wisely commented as she looked around the desolate alley in which she stood. The night sky above was clear yet cold, and being as far away from the main streetlights as they were, the stars light could be seen shinning bright. A full moon hung low in the sky, telling Venus, with the lightening of the sky, that dawn was near. To Venus, it was beautiful. But when another cool wind blew, despite herself, Venus couldn't help but shiver. 

Atop a near by building, another figure couldn't help but shiver - though not from cold. Sailor Star looked down on the scene below in mute terror. 

Now what will you do, Aurora? Sailor Moon cannot be the savior of this battle – nor can be her Moonlight Knight. They are not strong enough. 

Irritated at being left no other options, Sailor Star lashed out at her Guardian. 

"Of that, I am well aware, Firewalker! You needn't state the obvious!" 

Then what will you do? Firewalker prompted, his tone carefully masked to hide his elation. In truth, he'd long since prayed for an instance such as this, when his Sailor Star would be force to fight along side the Sailor Scouts of the Moon. For so long he'd wanted her to allow them into her life, but she'd fought him and kept herself secret from them. Now, he knew, she had no other choice but to reveal herself - if she were to honor her duties as a Guardian of Royalty. 

"I will do the only thing I can do," Sailor Star growled, her voice low, knowing full well that her Guardian was gloating in his own, discreet way. He'd finally have his way. She would reveal herself for the sake of the Princess of the Moon and her Sailor Scouts. 

And what is that? Firewalker pushed her still. He felt it was important that she speak the words. For, one grace Aurora had yet to learn was when to admit defeat. 

She however, would not speak the words of defeat on that night. Eyes narrowed to silvery slits, Sailor Star glowered at Firewalker. 

"Bow! To me!" Star commanded sternly, as she prepared herself for the task ahead. With her Bow and quiver of Arrows materializing around her, Sailor Star looked down to the street below. 

"AAAAAAHHHHhhhhh!!" Sailor Moon let out an ungodly screech as the creature, until now restlessly moving amidst the circle of Scouts, lunged at its nearest enemy. 

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cried out, reacting swiftly to her Princess's plight. Pushing Sailor Moon out of harm's way, Mars was struck down by the creature, landing hard on her back on the dark, filthy concrete with the creature above her snarling, pinning her down. 

Mars moaned loudly. The massive weight of the muscular being was crushing her, driving her body into the hard ground beneath them. The claws of one arm tore into the flesh of Mars' right shoulder, provoking an even louder cry from the Priestess of Fire as her blood ran in rivulets along the city's street. The creature slowly raised its arm, claws extended. 

"MARS!" Four very terrified Scouts called out. 

"Mars, hold on!" Jupiter bellowed out to her friend, looking to Venus in mute agreement as they both began to summon their powers. 

Then time stopped - all stood still. 

For there on the ground, not centimeters away from Mars' head, burned an arrow, engulfed in flames of silver. The Scouts stood wide eyed and barely breathing, as their minds took in that their friend's life had nearly been ended by a single blow from a single, silver arrow. To them, it was Mars who'd been the target of the assault from an unknown assailant – but that was not the case. And the creature knew it. 

Turning its head slowly to look up at the rooftop behind itself, the creature snarled. To the sickened surprise of the Scouts, as they stood alert in attempts to determine what was going to happen next, the creature spoke. 

Its voice sounded like that of a desert's floor, dry and cracked – void of moisture. It was as if it had never spoken before, its reptilian make adding an underlying hiss to its speech. Its words were almost undistinguishable. What sounds it did make were so raw and demonic it sickened those that heard it, raking the flames of their fury to burn even greater. 

"Andwho are you!?" It hissed out in loathing. 

"Huh?" A confused Sailor Moon looked around, trying to find out who, or what, this creature was talking to. 

"Look!" Sailor Mercury's voice came, pointing in awe to a silhouette atop a near by building. 

Even Sailor Mars struggled to look in the direction Mercury had pointed. Though she could not see, given the creature, Mars did not mistake the gasps of uncertainty she heard emanating from her fellow Scouts. For there, precariously perched on a building's ledge, was the figure of a young woman. 

She stood demurely, her head bowed, arms at her sides. She stood with her legs close together, one ever so slightly bent. Every detail of her was shrouded in shadow – save for a jewel, a ruby red gem, positioned on her forehead. The gem lit up, catching the pre-dawn's light, glowing as if it were a star from the very heavens themselves. 

"What…?" Sailor Moon trailed off as she studied the living shadow before her. 

Then, the shadow spoke. 

"I am a guiding point of light in a Sea of Darkness; Guardian to a Queen of a City long since destroyed…" 

In one sudden movement, the young woman leapt from her place on the building's ledge. Quietly, gracefully, she fell to the ground below. She touched down, and at that very moment, Dawn broke. It made for a glorious sight. The young woman's uniform lit up like thousands of shinning stars, ruby red and silver, as it caught the dawn's light. Her pale gold hair was lifted up around her face, carried softly by the winds. Her eyes, sharp and true, flashed a brilliant silver as she regarded those before her. Standing proud and strong, she finished her 'introduction'. 

"I am Sailor Star! And For the Honor of Love, and By the Power of the Sun, You Will be Destroyed!" 


	6. Presence Revealed

***Well here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Now, things might get a bit confusing about half way through. A lot is happening all at once, and to show different aspects of the same scene (or two scenes at same time) I marked it with a *** close together. If it just doesn't make sense to you though, email me and I'll make sure to revise it, okay? AND PLEASE REVIEW! Use the review on my site, or on Fan Fiction. net, but I'd love to know what people think of my story! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and please rememeber, Sailor Moon is NOT mine! But Sailor Star is so please don't take her. Oh! and any **_bold and italic_** words mean thoughts, k? Great! See ya!*** 

Evening Star **__** **__**

**_With the Coming of the Dawn_** **__**

**_Chapter Six_**

The Scouts stood in awed and surprised silence. Sailor Moon's eyes opened wide as she looked onto the beautiful shinning Sailor Star. 

**_Wow…_**was Moon's only thought 

The creature sneered, its eyes narrowed. It sniffed the air. 

"It is _you_," it croaked. 

Before another rational thought could cross Sailor Mars' mind as she stared through bloodshot eyes up at the monster atop her, it lunged off of her towards the mysterious soldier standing not 40 feet away. The creature's claws dug deep as it, with immeasurable animalistic reflexes, pushed itself off of Mars lying prone beneath it. 

"Aaaahhhh...rrrgggg..." Mars moaned in pain, trying hard to keep her composure. Jupiter was at her friend's side in a heartbeat. 

"Mars! Are you okay?" Jupiter asked worriedly as she helped Mars to sit up, supporting her when she realized Mars couldn't hold herself up. It didn't take long for Jupiter's suit to become saturated in blood. 

"I will be…" Mars forced herself to say through the pain. 

*** 

"Mars!?" Sailor Moon reacted to her friends cry, turning round suddenly to face her laying there on the ground, only to be forced to the side by the sheer might of the creature as it tore past her – towards a, as of yet, unmoving Sailor Star. 

Confident that her beloved guardian was safe and being tended to the others, Sailor Moon turned horror filled eyes towards the young woman that continued to stand her ground not twenty feet from her - the early morning sunlight glinting off her beautiful uniform. The creature was quickly closing in on her, yet still the Unknown Soldier refused to defend herself - letting the creature, fangs and claws bared, to draw even more near… 

"Look out!" Sailor Moon cried, running towards Sailor Star in a vain attempt to try and stop the massacre she was certain was about to take place. 

*** 

The creature was almost on top of her, but Aurora just let it come. This minion was no threat to her and she knew it. With a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips, she waited until the creature was just bout ready to go in for the kill … 

*** 

Sailor Moon stooped short when she realized she was not going to make it in time. Panic gripped her in ways unimaginable, her whole body shook and tears came to her eyes. 

**_Why won't she move?! Can't she see that thing is going to kill her!? Please! _**Sailor Moon cried out into the night, **_Please do something ! _**she pleaded with the Sailor she hardly even knew by name. 

*** 

It didn't take the others long to realize that their Princess was running foolishly after the creature that had threatened to destroy them not so long ago. 

"What the _hell_ is she doing?!" Jupiter cursed under her breath. 

"Trying to save _her_," Mars breathed heavily, nodding in Sailor Star's direction. 

"Bloody hell," Jupiter swore, "Venus!" 

"I'm already on it Jupiter, " Venus cut in, already on the run to stop Sailor Moon from getting herself killed. 

But Sailor Moon had already stoppedrunning. Venus came to rest beside her, about ready to kill Sailor Moon herself for making such a suicidal move, when she saw her friend's eyes widen in horror. Turning her head sharply, the Soldierof Love and Beauty gasped at the sight she saw. The creature was practically at the throat of the new Sailor, and still she had yet to make a move in her own defense. Her guardian instincts overpowering the rational thinking part of her mind, Venus prepared to attack the creature to throw it off guard. Only one swift movement from the mysterious soldier stopped her. 

At the very last moment, Sailor Star leapt into the air above the creature, looking down to see it charge right through the space she had occupied mere moments before. The Scouts watched wide eyed as the Shinning Sailor turned in mid air to fall gracefully, silently, to the ground below – already facing the unsuspecting creature. 

The creature became disoriented, blinded as it was by the sunlight Sailor Star's body had been shielding its eyes from. Star stood silent behind it, watching it with the gleam of a hunter that had finally caught its prey in her silvery eyes. The wind blew through the barren alley, catching up the tendrils of Star's silvery blonde hair. She smelled the air. It was crisp, clear – and held the promise of beauty and serenity for her later – if she could only get through the next few moments. This gave her strength. 

The early dawn rays cast long shadow across the alleyway, shadows of tall buildings and the ladders of fire escapes. The light of the sun was richly deep and golden; not the bright white light of midday. It was intense, and forced even Sailor Star to shield her eyes against its brilliance. Through tightly squinted eyes she could see the creature turning its head from side to side, trying to locate its prey. Not allowing it the chance to gather its bearings, Sailor Star called forth her powers. 

Preparing herself, she threw down her hands to her sides and began the summoning. 

"**Starlight Incineration!**" 

The creature heard the words all too late. It spin round, wings spread wide, eyes wild, only to be hit by a stream of silver fire. The flames wiped round its ebony scaled body, and burned through the soft membranes of its wings. The scent of burnt flesh, alien to Earth, diffused throughout the alleyway, causing the spectator Scouts to gag. 

"Ooohhhh!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, her heart breaking at the awful sounds emanating from the creature, now under heavy assault from Sailor Star. Even covering her ears wasn't enough to block out the screams. 

**_Mercury did say it was only young…inexperienced…maybe it didn't know what it was doing was wrong…_**Sailor Moon tried to justify the creatures actions, her heart bleeding so to hear its screams. Not being able to bear it any further, Sailor Moon cried out, much to the surprise of her Guardians. 

"Please! Stop it!" 

Sailor Star only quickly looked behind her to see Sailor Moon's pleading blue eyes, brimming with tears. **_Such a soft heart she has…almost too soft to be the Soldier she is…_** Realizing the time had come, and past, to end this, Sailor Star decided not to let the creature suffer any more than necessary. Holding her hand down and out from her side, she called forth her bow. 

"Bow! To me!" 

The ornately designed bow materialized in Star's hands has the flames died down on the creature's body. Curled up in a small ball, it was now nothing more than a quivering mass. Sailor Star frowned. Sailor Moon's reaction to all this had affected her strangely. She saw the creature now, in a different light; a light in which is was more than a minion of the Sorceress, but where it was a living, breathing _being_. One she was causing to suffer greatly. That reality did not set well with her. But, forcing these conflicting emotions down deep in her heart, she made ready to end its suffering all together. 

Drawing a silver arrow from the quiver, she pulled back her bow and called out, 

"**Star Fire Arrow!"** The arrow soared through the air. Just moments before it was about to strike, Star finished her incantation. "**Ignite!**" 

The arrow hit its mark, strong and true. With one last dying wail, the creature became engulfed in flames…and slowly faded from existence. 

Nothing moved. No sounds were made, save for the occasional rustling of scattered trash, disturbed by the wind. Five women, younger than the one that stood with her back to them still, were left not knowing what to think. 

Jupiter watched the Star Soldier warily, fearing that this powerful being could be a threat to her princess and friends. She stood, stance broadened, ready for battle. Her jaw was set firm and her eyes never wavered from their vigil on Sailor Star. This strange soldier may have gotten the better of the creature, but she _would not_ get the better of her! 

Mercury beheld the new Soldier with a mixture of awe and scientific wonder. This Sailor's powers were unlike _anything_ she'd ever come across. They seemed to be the light, where the creature's powers were the darkness. As powerful as it had been in the ways of evil, this Soldier was even more powerful in the ways of good. It was if her powers existed specifically to combat the evil that had created the creature - as if they had been created for that purpose alone. Taking out her computer, Mercury continued on with her investigation of Sailor Star. 

Venus stood by, feeling rather indifferent. She viewed all of what had happened with a slight sense on innocence. She didn't perceive the new Sailor as a threat. Instead, she decided to patiently await the outcome of this…interesting evening and see what was to become of it. 

Sailor Moon looked to the older, young woman with absolute awe and humbling respect. She had, in every respect of the phrase, stars in her eyes. She was completely enthralled with this Sailor of the Stars, and being the kind hearted soul she was, Sailor Moon couldn't _wait_ to have the chance to meet her, to talk to her. Oh, the questions she had! 

But Mars felt differently. Much differently. Supported still by Jupiter's strong embrace, she was able to keep herself standing. Her mind was a whirl with a lifetime of conflicting emotions; emotions buried deep. Her soul felt as if it were being torn apart by a war that was raging, one between good and evil. A war for supremacy. So occupied were her senses that she did not feel the pain of her torn flesh, nor hear the subtle drips of blood sounding against the pavement. The raging storm inside of her was a result of only one being – Sailor Star. The vibes her senses picked up on from her contradicted even themselves. One moment, Mars perceived this Sailor Star to be good… the next…it was all too shrouded in shadow to tell. 

Shaking her head, Mars tried to clear her mind but found she could not. Therefore her wariness of the new Soldier remained, her eyes burning as she beheld the one who called herself Sailor Star. 

*** 

The sun had lost its blinding brilliance, so no longer did the silver eyes of the Star Guardian have to be shielded against the light. With her back still to the Scouts, Aurora bowed her head in shame. 

Her mind's eye taunted her with images of pure, innocent crystalline eyes, brimming with tears. Blue eyes, looking to her in agony, pleading for her to justify her actions. Aurora felt a sickening panic rise up within her as realization dawned. 

**_I'm a murderer._**

Now no longer could she run from the darkness. It was a war she had raged for quite some time – against the anger, the feelings of betrayal, the pain – slowly these emotions had ate away at her, leaving her soul bleeding and war worn. She had disillusioned herself to believe that she could keep the darkness within her at bay – but it was a part of her. She could no more escape it than she could defeat it. 

Standing now, with the purest soul in the Universe not 20 feet behind her, she knew she had no right to taint that purity with her evil. Compared to Sailor Moon she was darkness, she was destruction. 

With her one small cry for mercy, the Moon Princess has brought the once strong and proud Sailor Star to her knees in shame and self-loathing. 

**_I have no right to be here. They are still young, still innocent. And I…I am a…a killer. How many minions have met their end at my hand? 3, maybe 4? How many creatures like the one I've just destroyed? Countless numbers._****__**

**_Sailor Moon would have healed the creature. She wouldn't have destroyed it. Neither would have the others. The Moon's Soldiers protect and heal. I have done nothing but destroy. _**

**_Coming here, reveling myself… it was a mistake._**

Aurora felt her heart constrict, her chest tighten. And the unfamiliar warmth of falling tears was felt on her cheeks. She was prepared to leave, right then. No talking to them, just leave. She knew she could. She knew she would never have to reveal herself again. She could simply make herself disappear – like her family did. But something stopped her. 

A familiar presence made itself known in her mind. The presence caressed her hurting heart, soothed her paining soul - taking those burdens upon itself. Words felt, not spoken, gave her strength and reassurance. The self-loathing subsided as reason and rationality was brought into the hell Aurora had created for herself. The presence whispered to her that her actions were not that of a murderer, but of a warrior protecting her Queen. The creature could not be healed, the presence told her, for it had never been pure to begin with. One cannot heal evil – it cannot even be destroyed. But it can be held at bay for a time – and that was all you have set out to do, Sailor of the Stars. Keep the evil at bay. 

Tears continued to fall upon the barren plains of Aurora's cheeks thought they were not tears of pain, but tears of relief. Her worst fears had not been realized - she had not fallen to the level of the Sorceress - and for this realization she had but one being to thank. 

**_Thank you Firewalker,_** Aurora's heart sighed, full of love and compassion for her life long friend. 

A mutual feeling of love spread through her as Firewalker responded to her thanks. Filled with strength and love from her beloved Guardian Sailor Star bore herself up, held her head high, and turned to face the Soldiers and Princess of a Moon Kingdom long since destroyed. 


	7. To meet an Ally

***Well, here is chapter 7. Just so everyone is clear, this takes place during Sailor Moon R, the bold italics means thoughts, and Sailor Moon is not mine, only Sailor Star. Please don't take her and or part of her with out permission first, okay? And don't forget to check out my site, there's something new there almost every week! Well, hope you like this chapter, let me know by reviewing, please!? =)*** 

Evening Star   
**__** **__**

**_With the Coming of the Dawn_****__**

**_Chapter 7_**

The sun shone with unspeakable brilliance as the Soldier of the Stars slowly turned around. Sailor Moon gasped in awe at the beautiful woman before her. Eyes of the purest silver spoke to her of love, respect and undeniable strength. Sailor Moon watched in silence as she slowly approached, such was the air of grace and maturity emanating from the mysterious Soldier. It wasn't until Sailor Star stood only a few feet away that Sailor Moon, or any of the other Scouts, found their voices. The New Sailor was tall, as tall as Jupiter Sailor Moon figured, and as physically imposing, though she possessed an unmistakable elegance. Looking up into her eyes, Sailor Moon asked in hushed tones, "Who are you?" Sailor Star smiled softly, and cocking her head slightly to the side, replied in equally hushed tones, "A friend." 

After she spoke, Star couldn't suppress the full, warm smile that spread across her lips. She felt such an exhilarated thrill rush through her veins. Finally! She was meeting the Soldiers of the Moon, whose lives she had observed from a far for so long. 

She beheld the young Moon Princess, and knew unquestionably why the Scouts were willing to sacrifice their lives for her, despite her faults; such was the purity and innocence that shone out from the depths of her eyes. Somehow, looking into those bright blue eyes, Aurora knew her days of being alone were numbered. 

Looking from Sailor Moon to the other Soldiers standing before her, Sailor Star was met by cold questioning stares. Not that she blamed them. To those Soldiers, Star knew, she posed a threat to the precious treasure the Universe itself had chosen them to protect. But they were young - two years younger than herself. Star knew they had yet to gain the experience to know that just because something is unknown, that does not make it is a threat. Hoping to put their suspicious at ease, Sailor Star started to speak, only to be silenced before she could begin by a questioned posed by the Soldier of Ice and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury. 

"Where do you come from? Your power signature is unlike anything I've ever seen before." Inquisitive blue eyes confidently held Sailor Star's gaze, quietly demanding an answer. 

For a moment there was silence. Sailor Star cautiously considered her options. Knowing she had to handle this carefully, she wondered if she should deny the young Ice Guardian an answer. Suddenly, a perfectly neutral response came to mind. 

Her smile held a glimmer of mischievous pride as Star spoke, "I'm from Canada." 

Mercury blatantly stared at Sailor Star as if she had two heads, her answer obviously throwing the young Soldier off. Mars, however, was not impressed. 

"If you think your evasiveness is going far to ease our suspicions, you're wrong," Mars' violet eyes flashed challengingly. 

Star held her gaze for a moment. The Scouts watched as the softness drained from the new Soldier's face, and where once was kindness, there now was a coolness. Her eyes no longer shone with a benevolent light, but grew dull and serious. The transformation was so subtle, yet so complete, it was if another being stood before them. Thinking back to the battle, Sailor Moon realized that _this_ was the Soldier that had been capable of killing that poor creature, not the one that had spoken so kindly to her only moments before. 

"I can assure you, Sailor Mars, my evasiveness has a purpose." 

Caught off guard for only a moment by the fact that this stranger knew her name, Mars only glared through her pain, "What purpose?" 

"The creature you fought against was sent, not by any enemy of yours, but by _mine_; an enemy who is malicious and vindictive. I remain silent to keep your Princess safe." Sailor Star nodded towards Sailor Moon solemnly. 

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?!" 

Quietly, Star responded, "I know much of you, Moon Princess, and of the Silver Millennium. But as I told you before, I am a friend - your ally. You have nothing to fear; I will disclose my knowledge to no one." 

For a few moments, the Scouts were silent, pensive, waiting to see the reaction of their Princess and what her decision would be. Thoughtful for a moment, Sailor Moon walked to stand in front of Star. Looking into her eyes, she nodded. "I believe you." 

Star nodded her thanks, but remained silent to allow Sailor Moon to continue. 

"But why is it that, knowing as much about us as you do, you refuse to tell us about yourself? You ask us to trust you, but do you trust us?" 

Cocking an eyebrow at the young Princess's words of wisdom, Star answered her. 

"I fight a battle, young Princess, a grave battle against an enemy the likes of which you've never faced - and hopefully never will. I've greatly angered this enemy, who now will stop at nothing to destroy me. If I were to be found associating myself with you, this enemy may use you as a means to get to me. Your life, and the lives of your Guardians would be at risk. This enemy would seek you out to destroy you, and would attack when you were at your most venerable – alone, and not transformed." 

Pausing for a moment, as if to gather her thoughts, her face grave and somber, Sailor Star continued. 

"I revealed myself to you tonight because you were facing a battle that was not yours to fight. That creature had been sent for me, and I could not, with a clear conscience, leave you to fight it alone - for I am a Guardian of Royalty. But I am not of the Moon, young Princess. I am not a Guardian of yours. I have a different purpose for being here, and I must see it through." 

At that, Sailor Moon made a move to object, but Sailor Star stopped her with an upheld hand. 

"But that does not mean this meeting will be our last." Star looked into the eyes of each of the Scouts, her somber gaze lingering on Sailor Mars. 

"I told you, I am your ally; whether you choose to believe it or not. And if you ever have need of me Sailor Moon," Star addressed the Princess personally, "you have but to look to the stars and call my name. I will hear you and I will come." 

Looking back to the Scouts, Star finished, "I will help to protect your Princess if you let me." 

Moved by the sincerity in her words, Mercury opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again when she heard the far off whinny of a horse. Realizing she wasn't the only one to hear it, as the other four around her turned to look behind them, Mercury's eyes went wide at the sight she beheld. There, flying through the air and the sunlight of the early morning hours, was a horse. 

Paying no heed to the marveling spectacle of a flying horse, Sailor Star called out quietly to Sailor Mars. 

"I could heal you if you'd like, Sailor Mars," Star asked, her voice now soft and kind. 

"Huh?" Mars' head whipped about to stare at the new Sailor with wide, disbelieving and untrusting eyes. 

"I could heal your wounds - I have the power to do that - if you want." 

"No," Mars said quickly, but after, replied softly, "No thank you." 

"Fair enough," Star smiled, nodding her head ever so slightly. She then turned her eyes to the heavens. 

**_Firewalker, you're making quite the spectacle of yourself, _**Aurora laughed slightly, **_these girls here seem like they're about to faint from disbelief!_**

Aurora more felt than heard the soft rumble that was Firewalker's laugh. She watched as he, running on the wind, began making a slow descent. Knowing what he was about to attempt, Star looked quickly to the Sailor Scouts. 

"Farewell Sailors! Until we meet again!" 

Firewalker swooped down low, and while still in flight, drew close enough for Sailor Star to hoist herself up onto his back. 

As quickly as she had appeared, Sailor Star was gone, the retreating form of her and her horse lost in the brightening light of the morning sun; leaving five females warrior all the more in awe of this new Sailor of the Stars 


	8. Questioning

***Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Sorry I took so long, school has kept me busier than you can imagine. This chapter is unique - its the first where Sailor Star/Aurora does not have a major role (even though she is talked about alot ;). I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewer Tiffany. Thanks so much for you kind reviews, I hope you like this chapter. =). Well, enough of me, enjoy the fic! And please review!*** 

Evening Star 

**_With the Coming of the Dawn_** **__** **__**

**_Chapter Eight_**

***   


"I just don't feel she can be trusted," Rei spoke in quiet consternation. Stopping the intense examination of her hands, Rei look up at the three other girls seated on the floor of her temple, around a low standing table. "I kept getting such strange vibes from her." The quiet, blue haired Amy seemed about ready to argue the point when Lita spoke up. 

"I agree with Rei. There was just something about her that didn't set right with me," Lita said, her brow furrowed, "She just seemed a little too eager to help protect Serena." With that, Mina's head popped up. 

"Honestly, I don't believe we've got anything to worry about. I think we need to just lay off and give her a chance," Mina spoke simply, shrugging her shoulders. Blushing a bit in embarrassment after realizing each of the girls was staring at her, Mina hesitantly continued. 

"Well guys, I mean think about it. You're doing to her _exactly _whatever one else has done to you: you're judging her, making assumptions about her, before you know the whole story. The bad vibes you picked up from her Rei could be chalked up to her just having a bad day. Gods know there have been plenty of days when the bad vibes must have just poured out of me – that doesn't make me evil," Mina finished, her tone very matter of fact. 

Rei shifted her position on the floor to better see her blond haired friend, carefully minding her arm and shoulder, which were both done up in a sling. 

"No Mina, what I felt was not caused by a bad day," Rei said quietly, her usual quick fire temper subdued. As rare as it was for the temple Priestess not to over react whenever her word was questioned, the other girls hardly noticed the change of character, given that their own thoughts were so preoccupied.This quietness, however, was a means of defense, to hide what Rei, out of pride, could not tell her friends - that what she had sensed from the new Sailor had frightened her. Rei knew such internals battles as she had sensed in the sailor were treacherous things, and Rei did not want her, or her friends, around the day this Sailor Star lost the war she was waging against herself. 

"Be that as it may, who's to say what kind of life Sailor Star has lived?" Mina began to get a bit defensive, remembering all too well what it was like being the 'New Sailor'. "It may all have a very good explanation," Mina gestured with her hands, "We at least should give her a chance." 

"I agree with Mina," Amy spoke in her gentle voice, her soft blue eyes looking to each of her friends, alight with a sudden passion that did nothing to obscure the great intelligence that shone from their depths. 

Lita's emerald green eyes widened in surprise, her voice incredulous, "You, Amy? Of all of us, I was sure you'd be the first warning us of the risks of letting some unknown soldier in our lives!" 

"On the contrary, Lita," Amy said, the sophistication in her voice losing its edge to her undeniable excitement, "I can't imagine letting this chance pass us by!" Turning wide blue eyes to Rei, Amy pleaded her case. 

"Canada, Rei! She said she was from Canada! Rei, that's an ocean away. Just think for a moment, how many more could there be? For the first time in our lives we know we're not alone. We're not the only ones, do you understand?" Amy, her eyes ablaze with passion and desire to _make_ her friends understand, looked to each of the girls sitting round the table, "We're not alone, and Sailor Star may only be the beginning. There are well over 100 countries on Earth, who's to say there aren't Sailor Scouts defending every one of them?" 

Spreading her arms wide, Amy gestured around her, "Sailor Star spoke of an enemy, an extremely powerful enemy, that we didn't even know of! How many times a day is our world threaten by invading forces that _we_ don't even know about? Battles that are fought by Sailor Soldiers much like ourselves. Think of all we stand to learn from her! Sailor Star may very well know of other sailors- given her power signatures, I wouldn't doubt it if she told us she were their leader. Imagine the new worlds that could be opened up to us through her." 

Amy's tone turned exasperated as she continued, "She knew so much about the Moon Kingdom. Who's to say she wasn't on the Moon the day it was destroyed? She may have been a Guardian of some great Monarchy that we have yet to remember, or one that we never even knew of." 

Defeat sounding in her voice, Amy finished, "The benefits of what we can learn from her, greatly outweigh the risks of getting close to her to learn it. We simply _can't_ let this chance pass us by." 

Lita, Mina, Rei… to say the least, were flabbergasted. Never had their quiet, demure little Amy ever made such a powerful speech. Silence filled the room as the girls absorbed and realized the validity of Amy's words, and despite any inner conflict they might have had, the girls were about to respond affirmatively when another soft voice interrupted them. 

"I wish we had Darien to go to on this," Serena spoke softly, sadly. Four heads of Blue, Ebony, Chestnut Brown, and Golden Blonde turned in surprise at the sound of her voice. Serena hadn't so much as uttered a word since her arrival at the temple. She'd quietly sat down on a low bed situated just below an open window over looking the temple's gardens, and had been promptly forgotten by the other girl's in the room; caught up in their discussion as they were, they simply assumed she hadn't been listening. 

"Darien would know what to do," Serena stared out the window, lost in her memories. "He always had an answer for everything. He's such a good judge of character too – he'd be able to tell us if Sailor Star could be trusted. We wouldn't have to argue about it." Tears welled up in her kind blue eyes; her voice cracked ever so slightly, "He knows so many people here in Tokyo, important people – he'd be able to find out who Sailor Star really is I'm sure…" Serena sniffed, losing her voice completely as she stared off into oblivion. 

Her beloved friends and Guardians looked upon their Princess re-born with great love and sympathy. An all-consuming sadness, dense and oppressive, blanketed the room. Looking forlornly at each other, Lita, Mina, Rei and Amy knew they could do nothing to ease Serena's pain. Sitting in silence, the girls felt powerless to protect their Princess from what had recently become her greatest enemy – her heart and its all-encompassing ability to love. Since Luna restored their memories after the defeat of Beryl, they'd all become quite accustomed to the sensation, unpleasant as it was. For Darien had not yet regained his memories of the Moon Kingdom, of Serenity, and the love they'd shared. That fact ate away at Serena, reducing the usually endlessly happy young girl to a state of deep introspectiveness and sorrow. 

"It's not fair, you know. Since this all began, I've done nothing but win him back only to lose him again. Zoicite and Malachite took him from me just after we'd both regained our memories of the past," a tear slowly made it down Serena's cheek, "Then Beryl turned him against me, again and again. Even when I did turn him back to our side, she stole him away before I could even get to him." She sniffed, and wiped the tear away, "In Beryl's palace, my love for him healed him and he promised he would find a way back to me.So I left to face Beryl, and with all of you, I defeated her, hoping at least we could all live in peace," more tears caught in her lashes and streamed down her face, "but it was all in vain! He looks at me now with disgust in his eyes, he mocks me – it's like everything we had means nothing, even though he can't remember." Looking down, two tears fell upon her hands. Serena stared at the two droplets, watching them as they shimmered, catching the light of the sun from the window. 

"I feel like I'd might as well give up now," Serena whispered in a strangled voice, softly crying now as she was. Mina got up immediately, and sat in front of her weeping princess. 

"No Serena, never give up!" Mina spoke forcefully, "Darien may not remember his past with you, but in a part him, deep down inside, there is his love for you - and he'll only be able to ignore that for so long. I know, that if you give up on him now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Serena looked up, the trails of tears already shed catching the light of the afternoon sun. Mina, her heart wrenching at the look of heart ache in Serena's eyes, continued. 

"You and Darien are still friends – enough at least. Why don't you ask him to help you find out who Sailor Star really is? You don't have to tell him the whole story, just ask him if he knows if any really important family has moved here to Tokyo recently." With a look of questioning from Serena, Mina explained. 

"She had that 'rich girl' air about her. I know it well enough from the girls back during my days as Sailor V. She wasn't snobby about it though. She's probably pretty decent that way," Mina said in hopes of giving Serena _something_ good to go on. "So, I'm sure if she's some member of an elite family, or academy even, Darien would be able to find that out," Mina nudged Serena with her arm playfully, "I mean hey, at least this will give you an excuse to talk with him!" Mina laughed at the slight blush that colored her friend's cheek. 

The blush faded, and as it did, Serena asked seriously, "Do you really think so Mina? Do you really think a part of him remembers loving me? That I'd regret giving up on him now, after _so _long?" Serena was desperate. She needed some justification for the pain she had endured, would continue to endure until Darien regained his memories. Clinging to her friend's hands, Serena stared into Mina's eyes, almost as if all the answers to her questions and the fulfillment of her greatest wish could be found in those light blue depths. 

"Yes Serena, I really do." 

It seemed, if for but a minute, all the girls in the room held their breaths, waiting to see what Serena's decision would be. They did not wait long, for almost as quickly as Mina had responded, Serena threw her arms around her friend, engulfing Mina in one of Serena's infamous hugs. 

"Okay Mina," Serena said, her tone a little more determined now. Letting Mina go from her hug, Serena looked around at everyone in the room. 

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll try." 


	9. Hope

***Hey everyone! This is it, the next chapter. Please keep in mind this story takes place during the R season of Sailor Moon, and as of yet, the final battle between Ann/ Allen and the Scouts has not taken place - therefore Darien has not regained his memories yet. Hope this clears up any misunderstandings from last chapter. I'm hoping to move the plot along more quickly next chapter, so tune in and see what happens! ;)*** 

Evening Star   


**_With the Coming of the Dawn_****__**

**_Chapter Nine_**

*** 

Late that evening… 

Aurora sat listlessly in her dorm room chair, still transformed as Sailor Star. The silvery light of the moon illuminated her battered form, its slanted rays shinning in through Aurora's sliding glass balcony doors. Her tresses had come completely undone from their usual confines of a bun and ponytail, to fall in cascading, pale golden waves down around her shoulders. Her uniform reflected the moon's glow, sparkling silver and ruby red in the dreary darkness of the dorm room. 

Aurora's shallow breathing, and the monotonous ticking of an unseen clock in the background were the only two sounds that reverberated off the room's stark walls. The sounds seemed magnified by the silence that had settled itself around Aurora like a thick fog that gave no signs of soon dissipating. With a look of apathy and indifference, Aurora lifted her unfocused gaze to her bureau's mirror. Her weary mind barely registered the massive bruise on the side of her face that was already in full bloom from where Feronia, the Sorceress's most recently sent minion, had savagely backhanded her during battle. Nor did Aurora take notice of the small stream of blood running down the same side of her face from a deep gash at her temple - also a product from when Feronia had struck her. The blood dripped, unheeded by Aurora, to stain the white of her uniform and mat her hair. 

She'd fought Feronia before: 6 - 7 months back. At that time, Feronia had been young, inexperienced – not this time. Fighting her then had been a challenge; tonight it had nearly been impossible. 

**_Same Minions – Greater Strength, Better Skills, New Techniques…_**Aurora thought bitterly to herself. 

That was how it went – how it had always been. After two long years of fighting the Sorceress, Aurora had come against only a hand full of her minions. Aurora realized with time that, if she failed to destroy the minion in battle, it would return -more powerful, more highly trained, and far more difficult to defeat. As it was, Sailor Star had fought each of the Sorceress's minions more than once. 

Weary eyes, dull silver in the moonlight, scanned the dorm room. A bed, a bureau, a closet complete with a sparse wardrobe… a now blood stained gray carpet, and barren walls. This was her life, empty, sparse and barren…except for one glimmer of hope that, ironically, threatened to end her life forever. 

Aurora held the eighth ruby crystal in the palm of her hand, moving it from side to side, allowing the face of the crystal to catch the moonlight. Red beams of light reflected throughout the room. With a sense of detachment Aurora observed the crystal, feeling, slowly, a loathing for the inanimate object well up inside her. Her entire body ached – a dull, tormenting ache that refused to subside. Her head throbbed relentlessly, and her heart… 

Aurora's heart felt nothing - no pain… no anger… no pity… no mercy… no love…no happiness. Her soul clung tenaciously on to what little emotion she did have - mostly the hatred and loathing her heart had given up on so long ago. At moments like this, Aurora's hatred was all she had to hold on too. She did what she could to suppress it by day, but tonight she didn't care enough to try. 

Aurora's ever-keen instincts picked up on no signs of life around the dormitory, or the surrounding campus. A foreboding sense of desolation weaved its way throughout the fibers of Aurora's being, but her indifferent attitude prevented her from really giving a damn. 

**_My life, my whole life, as been for the sake of these damn crystals, _**Aurora thought to herself, her mind's tone thick with resentment. Slowly her hand went under the pleated folds of her fuku to retrieve a small, silver, drawstring purse. Opening it with a tired pull, and taking one long look at the crystals, Aurora threw the eighth crystal in with disgust. Closing her eyes, leaning farther back into her chair, Aurora called out to the night. A desperate call, to the only one she knew would listen. 

Kiaya, may the Gods be with me. May the new Queen be found soon . . .Maybe then I can rest…Maybe then there will be someone with the power to save me… 

With a groan, her body protesting at the sudden movement, Aurora leaned forward in her chair, holding her hand in her left hand, resting that on her left leg. Turning her head ever so slightly, Aurora glared at her neatly made bed out of the corner of her eye. Despite her guardian's earlier arguments that she needed to rest, that she needed time to heal herself, Aurora did not want to sleep. She dreaded the dreams she knew were awaiting her the moment she closed her eyes – visions of the past – visions she was not in the mood for. As had happened with the finding of every other crystal, Aurora knew memories of her past life would be returned to her as she slept. 

"I wonder what it will be tonight," Aurora spoke aloud as she raised herself up from the chair, slowly making her way to her bedside. "Well," her tone was biting, "last time my own personal memories were reveled to me, _enlightening_ me of how I first became Sailor Star." Air escaped her lips in a rush as she lowered herself onto her bed. Wincing, Aurora continued to debate with herself. 

"So, I'm sure Kiaya will want to spice things up a bit – tell me a bit more about the Moon Kingdom," her voice thick with sarcasm, "Maybe something _really_ uplifting: The Moon Kingdom's destruction – or something of the sort." Aurora shook her head, her own bitterness eating away at her. Deciding not to prolong things any further, Aurora's bloodied right hand reached up slowly to grasp the silver locket set at the center of her front's bow. With a heavy sigh, Aurora whispered a single command out into the night, "_Star Twilight Magic."_ A shimmering pink aura of light enveloped her battered frame. As the healing magic took hold of her, Aurora felt her eyes close, her body relax, and her mind slip into blissful oblivion… 

*** 

The next afternoon… 

**_Okay, I'll try – I'll try what?! Try to get Darien to remember how much he loves me? Try to persuade him to help me find some Sailor girl I don't even know? Try to convince him I'm not such a meatball head?_**

Serena mentally slapped herself. Just what did she get herself into yesterday when she told the girls she'd try? 

"Serena, what are you waiting for?!," Luna's irritated voice sounded close to Serena's ear, perched as she was on the girl's shoulder, "I'm not planning on sticking around here all day, slinking in and out of dark alleyways, stalking Darien! Now will you just go out there, look for him properly and ask him so we can go home?!" Luna puffed. "I mean really, how hard can it be to ask a simple question? The worse he can say is no…" Luna continued to mumble to herself, unheeded by Serena. 

Oh Luna, you don't understand…it's just not that simple… Serena felt a dull ache well up in her heart. She loved Darien, with all she had in her to love. She'd lost count of how many times she'd cried herself to sleep after she realized Darien didn't remember her as Sailor Moon or the love they shared. She needed this to go right, for her own sanity – needed to talk with him one on one…just once. Maybe then, she'd find some sign that would give her hope to believe Darien would come back to her; would remember her. 

With sad eyes, Serena looked around the side of the building she had pressed herself against. She hadn't wanted to ram into him like always. She'd wanted to see Darien coming so she could walk up to him properly – hence the 'slinking' around in alleyways Luna had complained about. As it was, Serena had already spent most of her morning with Luna ducking in and out of alleyways trying to find him. 

Luna was still mumbling to herself when she felt more than heard Serena take in a quick breath. Stopping her private ranting, Luna peered out on to the sidewalk, in the general direction Serena was staring. Sure enough, there was Darien standing, waiting for the light to change so he could cross the street. 

Gods, he beautiful…was the only coherent thought that passed through Serena's mind. His ebony hair shinned, glossy in the sunlight. His gorgeous blue eyes held a thoughtful look to them, as if he were pondering something of the utmost importance - Serena guessed it had to do with his studies. As her eyes moved down his body, her mind drank up every detail: black leather jacket, black dress pants…tall, well built frame, confident stance… 

Serena felt her heart clench. She didn't deserve him and she knew it. He was handsome, intelligent – he was studying to be a Doctor for heaven's sake! She could barely pass Junior High. He was charming, sophisticated…she could barely stand on her own two feet. Looking at him now, so handsomely dressed, Serena's only thought that he was on his way to meet someone – most likely a female someone. Hanging her head, tears about to fall, Serena prepared to give up and go home. 

What's the use? Even if he does remember us someday, he'll never want me now… I'm no princess, Serena thought bitterly. The only thing that stopped her was a persistent, nagging voice close to her ear. 

"Serena, you meatball head! The light is about to change! Get out there now, or you'll lose him! And I'm not spending another 6 hours with you wandering aimlessly around downtown Tokyo looking for him!" Luna growled. Jumping down from her charge's shoulder, Luna gave Serena's leg a swipe. "Now get out there!" 

At the feel of Luna's swipe, Serena yelped, and jumped out of the alley. Now out in the open, her cover blown, Serena realized she had no choice but to approach Darien. Glaring at Luna, she made her way over. 

Darien gave an inward sigh of impatience as he waited for the streetlight to change. He was behind in his Labs and had hours of study left to do to prepare for tomorrow's test. He was tired, strung out, and wanted nothing more than to get home. If only the damned light would change. He was about to give up all to together, take his chances with the cars and walk across anyways, until a softly placed hand on his arm stopped him. 

Looking down at the small, delicate hand on his arm with surprise, Darien's gaze followed the line of the hand, the arm, then the neck, before coming eye to eye with the endless sky. He felt his breath catch; he knew those eyes, and they were beautiful – even more so now that they were staring up at him, not out of anger or hate, but … need. Shaking himself mentally, Darien felt himself falling into his regular routine before he could stop it. With a sarcastic grin, he bit out, "What's the matter, Meatball Head? Fail another test today?" 

As the words came out of his mouth, Darien regretted it, so full of pain was the look Serena gave him before averting her gaze to the ground. Mentally, he kicked himself: Fuck Darien, you're an asshole. 

Hating himself, Darien was about to apologize when a pained whisper from Serena quieted him. 

"No," she said with a weak laugh, "Not today." 

Looking up at Darien, Serena took a shaky breath. "I actually wanted to ask you something. I need your help." 

Serena watched as a look of alarm marred the smooth, handsome planes of Darien's face. Suddenly, her heart leapt – maybe some part of him really did care. 

"Why Serena? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Darien asked, concerned. Given that she was coming to him for help, he figured it had to be serious. He watched her intently as she looked up at him, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. 

"No, nothing like that. I need your help finding someone." 

Confusion furrowed his brow as Darien asked, "Find someone? Who?" 

Serena blinked once. **_Well, here goes nothing,_** Serena breathed to herself, praying that Darien didn't see through her lie. She needed Darien's help… to find this Sailor Star –that's why she was here after all. She refused let the Scouts down, knowing how important this was to Amy. Guarding the tone of her voice, Serena spoke carefully. 

"Well, you see, back two days ago I was in a rush to get to Rei's temple after school. I ran into this girl on the street; she fell hard – her knee was bleeding pretty bad." 

As she'd spoken, quietly, Serena kept her head bowed so that Darien couldn't see her face. Now she lifted her gaze to look right at him, her eyes wide and pleading. 

"Oh Darien, I feel terrible! She was hurt because of me and I don't even know her name! I didn't get a chance to even apologize before she left by car to go to the hospital," Serena cried, her eyes brimming with tears, "I'm so afraid she was hurt badly, I've got to find her to tell her I'm sorry! It will kill me if I don't! Please Darien, will you help me?" 

Darien looked down into Serena's endless blue eyes, pleading and brimmed with tears. He felt his heart melt at the sight, and knew before he said a thing that he'd do whatever it took to help her find this girl. Had he heard the same story from anyone else, he would have known they were lying – but Serena? He knew the kind, loving heart she had. He knew of her gentle, friendly nature. And he knew very well that if Serena thought she'd brought hurt or harm to anyone, that it would eat away at her until she did everything she could to make it right. 

Serena, watching Darien as she was, mistook his silence for hesitation. Hoping to persuade him, she continued. 

"She has blonde hair and silver eyes – not gray," Serena added, "Plus, I had this feeling that she was more," Serena struggled for the right word, "Upper Class?" 

Darien raised an eyebrow at that description, but sighed either way, "Serena, there are hundreds of people in this part of the city alone that could match that description. How do you expect me to find the one girl you just happened to run into?" 

"Oh please Darien! Try? You know so many important people here in Tokyo, I just know if you asked around…" with a sigh, "I know it might seem impossible, but …" Serena trailed off. She was sinking fast and knew it. She was about to come out with something else to say when Darien interrupted her. 

"Did you notice what she was wearing? Maybe if she had an accent? _Anything_ that would help me distinguish this girl?" Darien spoke, a little exasperated, not bothering to ask how Serena knew what she did about his acquaintances. 

"Well, she didn't talk much," Serena admitted, "But she sure didn't sound like she was a native of Tokyo – Canada maybe." With a look of uncertainty from Darien, Serena added quickly, "Or some place like that. I know her uniform wasn't anything I've ever seen before." **_Which isn't exactly a lie either,_** Serena added to herself before continuing. "She _must_ be new to Tokyo – couldn't you ask the people you know if they've heard news of any prominent families coming into Tokyo?" Her tone was hopeful. 

Taking one good look at Serena, Darien shook his head. Figuring all hope was lost, Serena bowed her head in defeat and disappointment - until Darien's voice broke through her jumbled thoughts and feelings. 

"Okay Serena; I can't promise you anything, but…I'll try." 

Not believing she'd heard him right, her head shot up to look, wide-eyed, into his eyes. She watched as he cocked his head to one side, "Okay?" 

A smile, full of life and love, spread across Serena's lips. She positively beamed, and caught up in the moment, jumped up and wrapped her arms around Darien's broad chest. She felt him stiffen in surprise, but she didn't care. It just felt good to be close to him, to hold him, to feel the warmth of his body against her own. He had agreed to help her! Serena knew this was the sign she'd been looking for. Overwhelmed, it was all she could do to tighten her hold around him, never wanting to let go. 

When she felt his arms come timidly around her own slim waist, Serena's eyes opened suddenly in surprise. She gasped, but made no movement. 

"Don't worry Serena," came Darien's voice, soft, yet reassuring, "I'm sure she was never really hurt – it was probably just a scrape." 

Darien watched as Serena slowly moved her head to look up into his eyes. Darien could do little more than stare at her. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears, her bangs fell haphazardly about her forehead, and the most beautiful of blushes colored her usually pale skin. She was beautiful. Visibly swallowing, Darien slowly lowered Serena's feet to the ground, taking a step back. Trying to put himself back into working order, Darien ran a hand through his hair. 

"Okay Serena? I'll let you know if I find anything," Darien spoke a little unevenly, moving back towards the street and out of the middle of the sidewalk where they'd ended up. Serena watched him, a little dazed from everything that had just happened. 

The streetlight turned green, and Darien was about to step onto the street to cross over when Serena yelled out to him. 

"Thank you Darien…" 

Looking over his shoulder, Darien called back to her, "No problem Serena, any time…" 

And with that, he was gone - lost in the hustling crowds.   



	10. A Moment of Happiness

**Okay, this was taking me way too long, so I decided to post this chapter before it was finished. This is the first part. I have no idea when the second part will be out. I start University come Sept. 4, so chapters will come when I have time. Which will probably be never _. But please! I'm begging you for reviews! I lost some 5-6 reviews during FFNet's upgrades and I want them back! *pouts* Hope you like this and that it makes sense. Enjoy!**

Evening Star     

With the Coming of the Dawn 

****

**_Chapter Ten, Part One_**

Sailor Star stood amongst the ruins, her soul heavily laden with sorrow and regret. Turning to the Golden women standing beside her, Sailor Star spoke quietly.

"We should have been here."

"Beryl made sure we wouldn't be here. That had been her plan from the beginning."

"I don't accept that. We should have seen this coming," Sailor Star's voice betrayed no emotion.

"How?"  

To that, Aurora had no answer. Bowing her head ever so slightly, she walked over to the fallen columns that lay at the center of what had been, only moments before, the Moon Palace. As she approached, followed closely by the Golden woman, Sailor Star cursed Fate's cruel irony as she made note that the crumpled columns had fallen in such a way as to form a cross.  Aurora stopped once she stood over the lifeless Moon Queen's body.

Just moments before, Sailor Star had watched as this most powerful, most sage Queen had sacrificed her life to send her beloved daughter and court to Earth, 1000 years in the future. Just moments before, she had lived, drawn breath, and now she lay dead upon this make shift cross of stone. 

With sympathetic eyes, Aurora turned to face her Queen, her confidant - the Golden woman – Sun Queen Kiaya. Standing at 5'10", Kiaya towered over her past life's Guardian. Her golden robes, her diamond studded tiara – both shone, catching the light of the Earth above. Her hair of spun gold, her eyes of the clearest blue, her lips of the truest hue of red - all went to give the past Queen an ethereal look. Kiaya was the strongest woman Aurora knew; seeing tears gathering in the lashes of her beloved Queen broke what little was left of her heart.  

"Kiaya, I'm sorry," Sailor Star whispered, genuine in her heart felt sympathy. 

With a small, all knowing smile, Kiaya shook her head slightly.

"No need to apologize Aurora. This is the way of life, who are we to question it? Serenity lives on as I do. There is no need for tears."

"But you… you both were like sisters. Surely…" Sailor Star started and was stopped by Kiaya's up raised hand.

"We still _are_ like sisters Aurora," Kiaya revealed with a small, "It just saddens me that it had to end like this; for both Serenity and I. She shouldn't have died this way. So much was left undone."

Sailor Star was tempted to question her Queen on what she meant, when Kiaya turned to her, prepared to speak.

"So ends the Silver Millennium – as tragically as that of the Golden Era," Kiaya spoke, her tone reflecting the irony. Though her manner was somewhat light, her eyes betrayed the sadness in her heart. "Now you know all there is to know about this time, this way of life during the Silver Millennium.  A new chapter of the Moon Kingdom has begun - but," Kiaya said with a teasing smile, "I need not educate you on _that_ matter. It seems you're already making waves in the new life of Princess Serenity and her Court."

Sailor Star had to physically refrain from rolling her eyes.

"My intention had never been to 'make waves'."

"Well, they're certainly quite taken with you," Kiaya continued to tease.

Exasperated, her eyes sharp and flashing silver in the Earth's light, Sailor Star turned to Kiaya, "Has the whole world conspired against me? First Firewalker pushing at me, now you!" Star's voice was hard, her arms' movement accentuating her words, "Why is it of such importance that I make myself a part of their lives? They would be far safer without me rather than with me. Mars does not think I can be trusted and it will only be a matter of time before the others think the same," Sailor Star's voice reflected her struggle to restrain from lashing out at her Queen, "Of all people Kiaya, I would have expected you to have already realized this."

Kiaya gazed upon her Guardian's perturbed form with understanding. Slowly, the grim surroundings faded into nothingness as both figures stood facing the other. The history lesson was over – for now.

"Aurora, there's no need for you to hide yourself away from life. You may be Sailor Star, but you were Aurora Barrett first – don't forget that. Firewalker and I want you to be happy. I know you've refrained from befriending _anyone_ since you became Sailor Star for fear that they would fall victim to the Sorceress. I can understand and condone those actions. But these young women Aurora are soldiers just like yourself. You risk nothing by befriending them," Kiaya spoke softly, yet purposefully. She worried over the emotional strength of her Guardian – as it was, Aurora's strength had already suffered many a terrible blow. If something wasn't done soon…

" I risk everything by befriending them. I risk their lives, I risk the fate of the Universe. True, they maybe be soldiers, but they wouldn't survive against the Sorceress and you well know that Kiaya," Sailor Star spoke evenly, her voice steeled and almost biting in its tone. 

Kiaya remained silent, her lips set in a grim line. **_Heavens Angeline, she's as stubborn as you…_**

"Our time here grows short, Aurora. I bid you farewell, my dear Guardian. Be safe… be happy. May the powers of the Sun Stone protect you on your journeys," Kiaya announced, though her eyes conveyed a different meaning. Aurora knew Kiaya feared always, that these meetings in the Realm of Dreams may be their last. Aurora knew it tore at Kiaya to have to remain in this Realm of Nothingness, in which they now stood, while her Guardian left to fight alone against the Sorceress. 

**_But that is the way of life – who are we to question it?_** Aurora's mind mocked Kiaya's earlier statement, as she bowed her head in acceptance of her Queen's good wishes. 

All bitterness aside, both women looked at each other, their eyes filled with quiet, sad understanding. 

"It's almost over Kiaya. Only two more crystals are left," Sailor Star spoke quietly. With a warm smile, Kiaya closed her eyes briefly before looking back at her Guardian standing not 5 feet away.

"I know Aurora," Kiaya's voice was hardly a whisper. For a moment, Aurora was certain she saw the shine of unshed tears in her Queen's eyes.

"Once the Sun Stone is brought forth…" Aurora paused, unsure of how to word what it was she wanted to say. Deciding to be as straightforward as always, she just came out with it, "Will I ever see you again?"

Always trying to keep on a brave face, Kiaya smiled softly, "No, I don't think you will Aurora. It will be time for a new Queen to take my place; there will not be a need for me any longer." Seeing Aurora was all too prepared to argue that point, Kiaya continued on quickly though her voice never betrayed it, "With the new Queen's ascension to the Throne of the Sun, it will be my time to take my place amongst all the great Queens of the Past, lending my power and knowledge to the Sun Stone."

Sailor Star fell silent at that, understanding the returning of her soul to the Sun Stone after her death was the destiny of every Sun Queen. Her essence actually lived on inside the Sun Stone, lending her energies and knowledge to help protect the present Queen and empower the Sun Stone even more.

"Regardless Kiaya, I will always be your Guardian," Aurora stated simply, her matter of fact tone making it clear her words were not up for debate.

"I know Aurora," Kiaya spoke with a sorrowful smile, "But the time for good byes has not come yet. Summer has come Aurora! Take some time to relax and enjoy the sunshine."

Aurora smiled at this as everything began to faded into a bright light, "I just might Kiaya, I just might…"

Though she could no longer see her, Aurora heard Kiaya's voice clearly before everything vanished. "Admit it Aurora, you loved meeting the Sailor Scouts…."

A small smile tugged on her lips as Aurora opened her eyes to the bright cleansing light of the early morning sun. Sitting up in bed, Aurora couldn't help but shake her head, chuckling to herself. **_Kiaya knows me too well…_**

Her silver eyes bright, Aurora looked around her dorm room. Everything seemed so much softer in the sunlight. Looking across at her clock perched on the edge of her bureau, the red numbers almost over powered by the bright light of the sun, Aurora realized it was only 7:30 on a beautiful Saturday morning. 

**_I think Kiaya, I'll do just as you said and get out to enjoy this sunshine!_**

The smile on her lips did not fade as Aurora threw back the covers and walked into her small private bathroom. Turning on the water and shedding her nightgown, Aurora stepped in under the invigorating stream of water. With a small sigh of contentment, Aurora let her mind wander as the water did its job of waking up her still somewhat sluggish body. It was true, she had enjoyed meeting and being with the other Sailors, even if it had been for such a short time. Oh, so refreshing it had been to stand with other Sailor Soldiers! Sailor Mars _did_ worry her, but Aurora knew the Sailor of Fire and Gifted Sight had to be given time, and with that time would come understanding – if not acceptance. 

Drawing the shower curtain aside, Aurora leaned over towards her bathroom vanity, reaching out to grab hold of her toothbrush and toothpaste. Getting hold of both, she quickly drew the curtain closed, and worked on brushing her teeth. This was a habit she had gotten into over the years to save time. Now, it was one of her morning traditions.

Final exams were coming up in two weeks. Aurora's heart leapt at the thought. Soon it would all be over: she would graduate and would finally have her freedom. Inwardly she cringed however, knowing that she still had a long road ahead of her. **_ Physics, Calculus, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced English…and all of two weeks to study them. _**Aurora cringed again, rethinking her decision to go out today instead of staying in to study. When suddenly she could hear Kiaya's words ringing true in her inner ear, Aurora was reminded of her dream… and with the reminder came confusion. 

**_The battle with Feronia was the night before last. Kiaya had returned to me the memories of the Moon Kingdom's destruction not _last night_, but the night before…I wonder why it was that I re-dreamt my conversation with Kiaya again last night…_** Aurora continued to turn the question over in her mind as she turned off the shower and began to dry herself off. With a large towel wrapped around her, and a small one being used to dry her blond, silvery tresses, Aurora walked out of her bathroom – then stopped.

Light washed over her, warm on her cooling skin. Her eyes were momentarily blinded, but Aurora didn't mind. The sunlight was incredible. Closing her eyes, Aurora could hear the chirps of the morning birds on the light wind that, presently, was rustling the leaves of the tree just beyond her balcony. And then she knew. Why else would she dream the same dream twice? Kiaya was trying to drive home a point.

"Okay Kiaya," Aurora spoke out loud, a smile sounding in her voice, "Okay, you win. I'll take the day off. I'll relax."  

Walking to her balcony doors, Aurora threw them aside, stepping out into the light. The wind carried the sweet scent of fresh summer flowers, the sunlight beating down warm on her up turned face. 

"Okay, Kiaya," Aurora smiled softly, "You win. Happy now?"

Twenty minutes later, Aurora had put up her tresses in their usually bun and ponytail, and dressed in an airy, light blue sundress, was on her way out of her dorm room.  

Stepping out of her room and gently locking the door, Aurora took notice to her surroundings for what felt like the first time. Quietly she began to walk down the long corridor that stretched out before her. Her feet padded softly against a luscious royal blue carpet as her fingers delicately traced a richly cream colored wall. For the first time in many years, she took notice of the beautiful paintings framed in mahogany wood that were hung along the walls, separated by the occasional door. Looking above her as she continued to walk, Aurora was amazed at the beautiful, gleaming hard wood patterns that made up the relatively high ceilings, which were adorned with the most breath taking of the smaller crystal chandeliers. 

Finally reaching a set of massive double oak doors, Aurora pushed them aside, stepping into a small lobby that contained elevators to the Main Lobby. On either side, Aurora's peripheral vision picked up on additional double doors, both of which opened up to other grand corridors not unlike the one she'd just left. Pressing the down button, Aurora waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. Keeping her back straight and her shoulders square, Aurora cautiously peered to either side of her, silently praying that no other student would pass by. Today was not a day she wanted to be reminded of the scorn and loathing her peers felt towards her. 

Thankfully, the elevator doors soon opened. Within a few moments, Aurora reached the Main Lobby and walked out the front main doors.

*                                                          *                                                          *


	11. New Information

**Wow. It's been forever since I've updated this story and yet, Chapter Ten is still not complete. However, let's say it is for sanity sake. This chapter focuses mainly on Serena and Darien and takes place later on during the same day the last chapter ended. To make things clear, this story takes place during SMR, during the Ann/ Allen part. Allen and Ann are mentioned in this chapter, and a basic understanding of the SMR season will be needed around the middle of this chapter for it to make sense. If things are unclear, let me know. Either way, please review and let me know what you think! **

Evening Star

With the Coming of the Dawn 

****

****

**_Chapter 10, Part 2 _**

*** That same day***

            "Serena, you can't possibly be hungry! We just ate an hour ago!" Rei's high-pitched, incredulous tone caused several innocent bystanders to wince. 

            "Oh, come on Rei!" Serena all but whined, "Its just a little ice cream! Everyone has room for ice cream! It melts so quick, it's just like drinking a soda!"

            Amy shot Lita a sidelong glace. 

"Interesting logic," Amy whispered to her tall friend, both trying valiantly to hide their smiles. 

Mina, engrossed as she was in the volleyball sports magazine she was reading, only heard the tail end of Serena and Rei's argument.

"Hey, ice cream sounds good!" Mina said with a sunny smile. Rei shot her a venomous look. Shrinking back with wide scared blue eyes, Mina gulped, "Err, maybe not."  

Trying to keep her somewhat over zealous friends from making a spectacle of themselves, Ami spoke up.

"How about we go to the arcade. That way we can sit down, relax, _and_," Ami emphasized, looking directly at Rei to make her point clear, "each get a bit of a snack."

Rei rolled her eyes as Serena gave a cute squeal of delight.

"Thanks Ames!" Serena gushed, "You're the best!" Latching on to Ami's arm, Serena stuck her tongue out quickly to Rei's turned back. The quick action did not escape the trained observant eye of Ami, however, and despite herself, couldn't help but smile softly.

Watching as Serena skipped happily ahead of her to read over Mina's shoulder, Ami reflected on the wonderful change that come over Serena as of late. Each of them had heard, in detail and several times over, about what had happened between the reborn princess and prince that day on the street's side. Serena had been practically walking on air by the time she made it back to the temple, gushing for hours about how kindly he had treated her, how he had promised to help as best he could, but most importantly, how he had hugged her back when she'd thrown her arms around him in excitement. The light that had been steadily fading from Serena's eyes was back with full force, brightly shinning and warming the lives of all around her. Even Rei was pleased to see the change in her Princess, though Ami doubted she'd ever admit to it. 

The entire day out had been Serena's idea. Rei had been told by the nurses at the family clinic that she no longer needed the sling for her arm, but would have to keep her shoulder bandaged for a few more days. In celebration, Serena had dragged them all out for a day of gluttony and shopping. Ami had to admit to herself however, none of the others including herself had had any qualms in having a 'girl's day out.' It was a welcomed break from her endless hours of study. 

Serena's excited squeal brought Ami out of her reverie. 

"We're here!" Serena all but barreled through the doors of the Crown Arcade, dragging a hapless Mina in her wake. 

"Serena, will you stop that! You're such an embarrassment!" Rei huffed, her arms crossed. 

"Oh, get of it Rei!" Serena stuck her tongue out, yet again, then steered Mina towards the ice cream bar. What Serena failed to notice, but neither Ami nor Lita missed, was Rei's smile and small shake of her head. The Priestess was indeed quite happy that Serena was back in working order.

 "Come on Ami, Rei," Lita called, "Lets grab this back booth." Lita indicated with her head the booth in the far corner, just back far enough to provide the girls with much needed privacy. Steeling one last look at Serena, Rei followed.

Leaning up against the bar, Serena and Mina happily chatted to Andrew as he prepared their double fudge sundaes. Mina was carrying the conversation, having found out Andrew was a volleyball fan. Humming contently to herself, mouth watering at the prospect of the sundae being prepared before her eyes, Serena nearly jumped off her stool when a smooth voice called out from behind her, "Hello Serena."

Serena knew that voice. Back somewhat stiff with tension, she turned to face the young man behind her.

 With a weak smile and nervous laugh, "Hi Allen."

Allen was one of the new students in her class this semester. In fact, he'd arrived with his sister, Ann, just a few weeks before. Allen was a tall, slim young man with shaggy brown hair, who at first Serena had considered to be rather handsome. For a reason Serena couldn't fathom, however, shortly after his arrival at her school, Allen began showing her a disconcerting amount of attention. It made Serena uncomfortable, and for a brief second, found herself sending up a prayer that Mina, however oblivious, was standing right next to her. 

Giving her an appreciative smile, Allen nodded towards Andrew behind the counter, "Getting a sundae? What kind? I think I might like to have one."

Laughing nervously once again, and silently berating herself for doing so, Serena tried to act nonchalant and gave a shrug. 

"Oh, just a plain old chocolate sundae, nothing too special," Serena fidgeted as Allen stepped up close to her, moving to sit on the stool to her left. Cringing at his close proximity and at the thought of the next subject she was about to broach, Serena visibly gulped, "So, how is… ahh, your sister Ann, Allen? I haven't seen her in class recently." 

Serena put on a smile of fake concern. Ann was not a person Serena well liked, a loathing based less on any sort of dislike for her personality than on the fact that Ann, from the first time she meet him, seemed to attach herself to Darien whenever he happened to be around.

"She's well, just a bit tired," Allen lied. He doubted Serena would understand the reason Ann had been absent from school was because the Doom Tree was failing to provide her with the needed energy to survive. Deciding to keep that point to himself, Allen was about to ask Serena's opinion of what sundae he should try when he heard her exclaim, "Darien!"

Allen turned with a look of disgust at the tall dark handsome young man entering the Arcade. Allen had realized quite quickly that this man Darien, who Ann for some unfathomable reason was obsessed with, was his greatest competition in winning Serena's heart. 

"Darien!" Serena called out once again, this time a little bit frantic. Mina, sitting just beside her Princess, picked up on the edge in Serena's voice and turned to find Allen sitting next to her and Darien entering the Arcade. Recognizing the source of Serena's discomfort to be Allen, Mina pushed Serena towards the door Darien was entering through with a hiss, "Go talk to him!"

Looking back over her shoulder with a little bit of surprise at Mina's adamancy, Serena allowed her friend and Guardian to push her away from the ice cream bar. Moving with the push's momentum, she stumbled over to where Darien was standing, seemingly looking for someone.  

"Hey stranger," Serena tapped Darien on the shoulder, a bit breathless with excitement and released tension. 

Startled, Darien looked sharply to his right only to find a small dumpling headed girl with her hand on his arm. 

**_She can be so adorable…_**Darien caught himself thinking, a small smile on his lips. 

Catching sight of the smile, Serena brightened, the hovering, disconcerting shadow of Allen promptly forgotten. 

"Looking for someone Darien?" Serena asked with genuine interest, looking around the arcade as if she could pick out the person Darien was searching for. She wanted to look busy, hoping Allen would take the hint and leave her be.

"Yes actually," Darien spoke, his smile widening, "you."

Serena looked up in surprise, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Me?"

"Yes you," Darien said with a chuckle, "I found some information on the girl you asked me to find and thought you might like to know. Want to sit down?"

Serena's eyes brightened with enthusiasm as she followed Darien to a quiet booth, "You did? What did you find?!"

Sitting down opposite of Serena, Darien settled in for his explanation.

"To pay for university, I work part time for a company that specializes in computers: computer engineering, software, and installation among other things. A few days back, three of our technicians were called out to the city's outskirts to connect several massive computer labs to the Internet, labs located in a highly elite private school called Umbrae Academy."

Serena's ears perked up at the mention of the name.

"Umbrae? That sounds familiar somehow. I think Amy was talking about that the other day."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Umbrae Academy is the school for the children of the Elite. It has campuses in over a 75 countries worldwide. Every 6 months, after each semester, the Academy relocates to another one of its campuses in a different country in a different part of the world. It's done as a means to provide the students with a culturally enriched education - to make them more aware of the world around them." 

Darien shook his head, "It has incredible facilities if nothing else. It provides for every level of learning: from elementary to university. From what the technicians told me, the campus is astronomical. Apparently, Umbrae relocated here, at its Tokyo campus, a few months back."

Darien looked down into Serena's wide blue eyes, "If the young girl you ran into was as you described her, a foreign rich girl," Darien chuckled humorlessly, "then she must have been a student from the Academy. I can't think of who else she could be or where else she could come from."

"Well," Serena stated with determination, "then it's settled! I have to go to this Academy and try to find her!"

Darien held up his hand, his face grim, "Hold on there, Serena. Unless you're a family member or invited guest, there's no getting near to the Academy. The children of many of the world's most influential people attend school there. The security is unreasonably tight. Besides," Darien spoke, his tone somewhat bitter, "I attend university and work with many people from that sort of rich background and not one of them is a pleasant individual to speak to. They are pompous and condescending. I don't mean to think ill of a person I don't know, but I can hardly imagine this girl being much different. If anything, she'd be much worse. The students of Umbrae lead pampered lives Serena."

Darien sighed as he watched a heavy disappointment settle on Serena.

"Even if you were able to find her Serena, even if you were able to get on campus, I hardly doubt she would appreciate your heartfelt apology."

Serena looked down at her hands clasped together on the booth's table. She found herself thinking back to the morning when Sailor Moon and the other Scouts had first met the new Sailor, Sailor Star. 

She had seemed so kind, so genuine in her desire to help – to be friends. She couldn't possibly be like Darien thinks. Someone that kind as a scout couldn't possibly be so cruel in real life…could she?

            Lost in thought, Serena all but forgot about Darien sitting across from her, and as such, failed to notice his close scrutiny of her. Darien was trying to gauge how much his words had disheartened her but found he was at a loss. Her head bowed, he couldn't she her eyes. Serena's eyes, he found, were beautifully expressive. If only she'd look up, he'd know…

            "Serena," Darien spoke softly as he laid his one big hand over both of her own.

            Serena all but jumped at the contact, and looking up into his eyes, felt her cheeks flush with heat. 

            "I know you never meant to hurt that girl and I'm sure you're friends know that too. You've already proven how sorry you are just by trying to locate this girl to apologize. You've done what you could now leave it at that." 

Darien paused, "I don't want you getting hurt by this girl's possible insensitivity and pompous attitude."

Serena stared in wonderment, fighting to keep tears from her eyes as hope for the survival of their ancient love flared to life again in her heart. Trying to keep her voice level, Serena lowered her eyes to her hands and his, whispering, "Thank you Darien. That means so much coming from you."

Darien felt a cold dark part inside him warm at her words.

"Well, I mean it Serena. I'm sorry though, that things weren't different and that you can't meet this girl in person. However, seeing as how Umbrae will be here in Tokyo for at least another 4 months, you may run into her again. Hopefully," he added with a smile, "not with so much force this time?"

Serena laughed, her smile warm, "Yeah, hopefully." Continuing to look down at his hand over hers, Serena added, "Thank you for helping me Darien." Looking up at him, "It meant a lot to me to have your help."

Slowly, Darien withdrew the warm comfort of his hand, and looking down at his wrist, grimaced.

"Any time Serena, and I mean that. But, if I don't get going now, I'll be late for my afternoon class."

Getting up and out of the booth, Darien smiled down at her and added with a wink, "See you around, Meatball Head." 

            This time, as Serena turned to watch him go, she didn't take offense. 

****


	12. A Lost Friendship

***Wow. I don't think I've ever gotten two chapters out this close together before. Well, more information is reveled about Aurora in this chapter, like in the last. Hope you enjoy it. Please review! Let me know what you think. Greatest of thanks go out to all those who have already reviewed! Your comments keep me writing! BTW: I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters. I do own Sailor Star/ Aurora, so please don't take her or use anything about her without asking me first. Thanks for the support! ***

Plus, since FFNet's upload service refuses to show Bold Italics, any thoughts are in … 

Evening Star

With the Coming of the Dawn

Chapter 11

**At Umbrae Academy**

            Aurora's eyes trailed over the tiny white pebbles beneath her feet as she walked the isolated trail to the stables. The afternoon air still held the freshness of morning air; a light, crisp breeze passed through the quiet campus grounds. Aurora lifted her face up to the sun with a smile, closed her eyes, and listened to the birds singing as she continued walking down the trail. Her eyes were only closed for a moment, but she knew it mattered little. Despite the fact that the Academy's stables presently held over 60 horses owned by students, very few of those students ever bothered to personally care for their horses; horses were for show and competition alone. Aurora knew there was little chance she would ever run into anyone.

            Not that it bothered her. If fact, for the first time Aurora began to feel thankful for the egotism practiced by so many of the student at Umbrae; their firm belief that most other common forms of life were beneath them prevented any of them from disrupting her day with their endless bitching and criticism. Aurora's smile broadened at the thought of any of the pampered, preppy students she attended class with ever lowering themselves to such a demeaning task as washing their horse and cleaning its stall! Aurora, however, had spent the better part of her morning doing just that, and after a badly needed change of clothes thanks to Firewalker's streak of mischievousness, Aurora was on her way back to the stables to groom Firewalker and go for a ride.

            Looking ahead, Aurora's eyes took in the sight of the massive wood and stone structure that was the Stables. The building had been purposely built to resemble those constructed during olden times in Europe. 

            Why they would want to construct the stables in the image of old Europe while we're in Tokyo I'll never understand, Aurora thought to herself, shaking her head as she went.

            Over the crunch of her feet on the gravel, Aurora could hear the sound of rushing water. Looking to her left as she continued walking, Aurora's eyes lit up with wonder. The sun was shinning brightly, its rays making the green of the grass and the leaves of the trees vibrate and rich. The spacious campus grounds this close to the stables were practically empty. Only a few stray, introspective students could be found throughout, finding their escape from the clique ridden school life under massive trees and in amongst large plots of flowers every color imaginable and some not.  Looking back behind her, Aurora could see the top of a massive white marble fountain, its top angel poised to release an arrow from which the water came. Bushes and trees mostly hid the rest of the massive stone structure from view, as it was situated more towards the center front of the campus grounds for all to enjoy. Yet, Aurora could still hear the water and see it sparkle in the sunlight.

            She smiled to herself again, This is a great day…

Walking in through the stable's towering wooden double doors, a strong breeze lifted the ends of the new red sundress Aurora had exchanged for her soaked and sudsy blue sundress. Firewalker stood attached to the cross ties in the middle of the stone floor corridor, some distance from the doors. Sighting Aurora, he gave a high whinny. Crossing her arms, Aurora raised one eyebrow.

"Don't you whinny innocently at me, you little brat! I was soaked because of you!"

Aurora continued her lecture as she walked towards the white stallion, "You may very well have ruined my dress! If that's the case, there will be no carrots for you for a week!"

Aurora laughed at the near groaning rumble Firewalker made deep in his throat, and laughed even harder as he poked his soft muzzle out to nudge her stomach as a means of a hasty apology.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting off that easily!"

Firewalker snorted.

"Well," Aurora relented with a loving, yet humorous smile, "I guess I can give you a second chance, seeing as how you have saved my ass a few times over." 

Firewalker gave an all out bay, a horse's hearty laugh, as Aurora picked up his grooming brushes, and picking her brush of choice, set out to make Firewalker's coat gleam.

"Got you make sure you're good and clean so you can go and roll in the hay of your stall," Aurora spoke with a smile, her tone sarcastic.

            Smile on her face, Aurora began moving the brush over Firewalker's coat, and was lost in the sensation of running her other hand over his back and shoulders, amazed at the strength and size of him. Humming a tune to herself, Aurora blocked out the world as she groomed her stallion. She never heard the soft footsteps coming her way, nor did she take notice to Firewalker giving a snort and raising his head slightly. Aurora just continued to hum the tune, a warm gleam to her eyes and a soft smile on her lips; she was completely unguarded, open – until a familiar voice broke the spell.

            "That's a beautiful song, what's it called?"

            Aurora started out of her reverie, her eyes sharp and her body tense as her head turned sharply to her right. For a moment, Aurora's eyes deceived her. She thought she saw standing before her a minion of the Sorceress, lit from behind as the girl was. The fact that Firewalker had yet to react badly to the girl's presence prevented Aurora from acting rashly. Her eyes adjusted to the light shinning in from the doors far at the other end of the corridor and slowly the true identity of the newcomer was revealed.

            "Hello Beth," Aurora's voice was quiet, reserved. Her silver eyes, now guarded, took in the appearance of the young girl who had once tried to befriend her back during her first days as Sailor Star. It was a friendship that had ended in tragedy, though Beth knew nothing of it.

            She's grown. 

            The fact surprised Aurora, though she did not know why. Her blue hair was much longer than Aurora remembered – much longer than it had been that day in the Stables when Beth had woken Aurora from her magic induced healing sleep after that first battle with the Sorceress. Now the blue eyed girl's dark blue hair was done up in a long braid that reached a good ways down her back. Her slight frame was hugged gently by a long flowing skirt and airy blouse.

            She's still shorter than me however.

            Aurora nearly smiled at the thought. She remembered, from the few conversations they had had two years back, that Beth had desperately wanted to be at least 5' 6" in height. It seemed she would not make it.

            "I'm sorry to have startled you Aurora," Beth smiled, her voice light and soft, "But I couldn't help but over hear your humming. What song was it, may I ask?"

            Aurora's brow furrowed, "I didn't realize I was humming."

            Beth smiled at her once friend's absent-mindedness, Aurora always did seem to have so much more on her mind…

            "You were humming," Beth spoke gently, as she always did with Aurora. Beth felt the need to reassure Aurora that she was not a threat to the senior student.

            "It went something like…" Beth began to hum what little of the tune she could remember.

            Aurora listened intently, trying to place the song, "It sounds familiar."

            Aurora looked at Beth, "But I have no idea the name. I'm sorry, I don't know why I was humming it."

            Beth smiled again, a warm smile of friendship, "That's fine. How have you been Aurora? You're nearly finished High School! Only a few more weeks to go."

            Aurora nodded, "Yes. My exams start in two weeks. Graduation is set two weeks after that. In one month, I'll be gone from The Academy."

            Beth was taken aback, "Gone Aurora? You're not staying to get your degree?" Beth was astounded. Aurora was one of the highest ranked High School students at the Academy. Aurora was graduating a year early because of the excess of summer courses she had taken over the years instead of going home for summer vacation as most of the students at The Academy had done and still do. 

Granted, Aurora suffered for her academic success. Most of the students, Beth knew, felt intimidated by Aurora's presence - the fact that she excelled in her courses and was graduating a year before the rest of her class hadn't helped matters. Beth's heart had always gone out to the silent, silver eyed young woman; Beth knew there was so much more to Aurora than she let the world see, lying just below the surface of solitude and indifference she portrayed. She had tried to befriend Aurora, and just when she'd thought she'd earned Aurora's trust and acceptance, Aurora turned away from her. She'd quietly told Beth that it would be in Beth's best interest not to be seen with her any longer and walked away, leaving it at that. Beth hardly ever saw Aurora after that and had always wondered with a hurting heart what she had ever done to offend the older girl. Studying Aurora's features, Beth could feel the aura of exhaustion that permeated the senior student.

Perhaps, Beth reasoned to herself, it is better she wont be staying…

"No," Aurora answered, "I may get my degree later on, in a few years, but it will not be at this school. I've had enough. I'm getting out."

Aurora's honesty shocked Beth. She hadn't expected such a straight answer from the senior. Usually Aurora's answers were vague and cryptic. 

Beth bowed her head in thought, "I see. I can understand that."

Beth looked up to find Aurora's eyes were trained on her. Holding the older girl's gaze, Beth continued, "We're going to Egypt next semester. I remember you said once that the Academy had already gone to that country, that it had been a favorite of yours because of the people's history. I had thought you were looking forward to it."

Aurora looked at Beth for a moment longer before responding, her face void of expression, "I am looking forward to getting out of here."

Aurora went back to grooming Firewalker. The discussion was over, but Beth was not willing to give up so quickly. She wanted answers.

"No thoughts on why they may be returning to a country they've already visited? There are so many other countries…" Aurora cut her off.

"Possibly economic reasons, possibly political. Maybe because some parent of some spoiled child would rather that the Academy go to Egypt than another country," Aurora's tone was deadpan.

"Who knows and who cares," Aurora finished, continuing to give the act of grooming her stallion her utmost attention. Beth gave a small sigh.

"Aurora, have I ever done anything to offend you?"

Aurora's hand stilled. She didn't look up. Beth continued.

"Two years ago, I thought we were becoming friends. And one day, you just walked away, saying it was in my best interest. Why? Were you ashamed of being friends with me because I'm a grade level or so beneath you? For some other reason?" 

Beth stood beside Aurora at Firewalker's side. She placed her small hand on the stallion's neck, patting him in soothing motions. She waited.

"Beth," Aurora began with a sigh after a thorough examination of Firewalker's coat, "You have never offended me. What I said was the truth. It was in your best interest not to be seen with me." Aurora left it at that.

"How do you mean, Aurora?" Beth pushed, "How could it be in my best interest not to be friends with you?"

Aurora turned tired eyes to Beth, "Beth, you are young. You do not know the world or its dangers. Please, just leave it at that it was in your best interest."

Beth wanted to fight her on it. She just knew there was more to it, but the look in Aurora's eyes kept her silent. Nodding her head, Beth made to say her goodbyes.

"Alright Aurora," she spoke quietly, "Tear Song is due back from the Vet. I should be going." Beth turned to leave.

"Is there something wrong with her, Beth?" Aurora was concerned. Tear Song was a beautiful young mare, and hated the idea that harm might have come to her.

Beth gave a weak smile, "No, just a check up. Goodbye Aurora." Beth walked out of the stables, a softly spoken whisper following her out:

"Goodbye Beth."

*                                                *                                              *

Aurora closed her eyes, concentrating on the rhythmic movement of Firewalker beneath her, her body swaying slightly to his step. She rode bareback, no reins, letting Firewalker go where he pleased. 

It was late afternoon, and the sunlight had turned from the bright intensity of morning to the deep, honey golden of the afternoon. The air was beautifully warm and birds continued to sing off in the distance. Aurora knew Firewalker was heading back to a secluded river they had found while wondering one of their first days in Tokyo. The river was several meters across and banked by small grassy fields and forests on either side. It was beautiful and peaceful and what Aurora needed more than anything was something to keep her mind from Beth.

"I knew someday she'd come asking Firewalker," Aurora said softly while soothing his wind-ruffled mane, "I knew someday she's ask why. It had been too easy to walk away the first time. But, Gods, I was not ready for that today." Aurora sighed. 

She looked down at her Guardian as he continued to pick his way through the near invisible forest path. 

"Tell me, Firewalker, how could someone I nearly killed still want so desperately to be friends?"

Firewalker stopped abruptly. He pawed the ground, reared up and brought his front hooves down hard on the ground, giving a strong whinny. Aurora gave a shout of surprise, tighten the hold her legs had about Firewalker's girth and grabbed a fistful of his mane. Firewalker snorted again and refused to move forward.

Aurora sat back, still atop the great stallion. She closed her eyes a moment.

"Fight me as you will, Firewalker, but it was my selfish, foolish desire to befriend her that lead to the attack." 

Aurora snorted derisively, "And you and Kiaya still think that the Scouts are safe knowing me? You're both fools." Aurora's tone turned bitter.

Firewalker savagely threw his head side to side, pawing the ground viciously.

 "I'm not wrong," Aurora tone was low and dangerous, "It was not a coincidence that Beth was there the night Miseria attacked. The Sorceress had set that minion to kill Beth and not even you can argue that fact Firewalker! There had been no crystal, absolutely no reason for that minion to attack. She'd been sent for Beth!" Aurora became angry, aggressive.

"Miseria hadn't sought me out. She hadn't gone to the paddock where you were kept. She had gone for Tear Song's paddock; she had gone to seek out Beth. Miseria found her and attacked her. If I hadn't been there to stop that final blast…"

Aurora's mind took her back to that night as a chill ran through her. She'd been out practicing jumps in the corral with Firewalker when she'd felt the Sorceress's presence. She'd been inexperienced then and had been delayed in her reaction to the warning. It wasn't until she'd heard Beth scream that she'd known. The Sorceress had gone after her one and only friend, the one person Aurora felt she could trust…

I'd been a fool. I knew the risk, I knew the Sorceress was watching and I ignored that fact. She saw Beth as a means to get to me – and rightfully so. I'd considered her a friend…

When Aurora had arrived on the scene, Beth was lying, bloodied and broken, in a crumpled heap at the far end of Tear Song's paddock. Miseria had been preparing for the final blow when Sailor Star finally attacked. Miseria hadn't been expecting Sailor Star, only Aurora Barrett. Miseria had thought she'd set everything up perfectly for a quick surprise attack, setting Aurora Barrett up to watch helplessly amongst a sea of onlookers as she, Miseria, destroyed her dear friend. Yet, there had been no great sea of onlookers to prevent Aurora Barrett from transforming. This had not been expected by the overly confident minion. 

Miseria had fallen quickly. 

"But not quickly enough, Firewalker. Not quickly enough to prevent Miseria's attack and not quickly enough to heal Beth before stable hands came running. Over a week Beth spent in intensive care before I could finally get into see her – before I could finally heal her. She almost lost her life because she wanted to be friends," Aurora shook her head in mock amazement.

"And here you and Kiaya are, suggesting I fight along side the Soldiers of the Moon!" Aurora laughed.

"My fuck, that's a good joke. Beth didn't pose any threat to the Sorceress and the Sorceress sent someone to assassinate her. Imagine what would have happened if Beth had actually been able to fight against the Sorceress. I fucking well wonder what would have happened in that case!"

Roughly Aurora dismounted, "Sailor Moon, especially, would be perceived as a great threat to the Sorceress. How long do you think the young Princess could hold her own against the Sorceress?" Aurora's silver eyes burned into Firewalker's blue eyes. He made no move, gave no response.

Aurora snorted, "That's what I thought."

With that, The Star Child made her way down the forest trail on bare feet, ignoring the slight pricks of pain caused by the rough forest floor. She'd left her shoes back at the Stables. She didn't have the mind to regret that decision at the moment. 

It was twenty minutes before Aurora made it to the river's grassy banks. The sun was setting now, the sky alight with colors of pink, purple and blue. A wind blew throughout the clearing; the quiet murmur of the river seemed magnified in the relative silence. Standing at the river's side, Aurora locked her anger away again. Closing her eyes, she took a few moments to get hold of herself and to put away the pain of old memories she could do nothing to change.

She heard the soft padding of Firewalker's hooves over the grass long before she felt a tentative nudge on her shoulder from a down covered muzzle. Aurora's hand came up to trail down the cheek of the head that came up over her shoulder. 

It was a silent apology that passed between them, but it was there all the same. Firewalker stood quietly for one moment longer, looking out over the scenery before him and enjoying Aurora's soft touch oh his neck and cheek. 

This day had started out so differently, Firewalker thought to himself. He looked back over the morning in his mind's eye. Had he been able too, Firewalker would have smiled. Aurora had been in such a playful mood, sculpting the soapsuds she was washing him with to give him a beard, then a poorly shaped saddle, then a tattoo of a star on his shoulder. Her laughter had become addictive, and wanting to prolong it, Firewalker had reached for the hose at his hooves, and picking it up with his mouth, sprayed his young charge. The squeal Aurora let out as the cold water hit her had been priceless.

Firewalker got an idea. He studied the river for a moment. The current was practically nonexistent, and it was at least a good four feet deep at its center. Using the excuse that the Devil made him do it, Firewalker moved his head to butt Aurora into the river.

"Ahh!" Aurora gave a startled scream as she once again found herself soaking wet, this time standing in a river chest deep. 

"Firewalker!" she all but screamed at him as she waded to the grassy banks, "When I get my hands on you, you little bastard!"

Firewalker began to run away from her, "Don't even think about it! Get back here!"

Aurora began to run after her Guardian, her drenched sundress hindering her movements. Her pale blond hair stuck tenaciously to her face, partially blinding her. She laughed out load for the first time since that morning, "When I get my hands on you!

Aurora's laughter died abruptly. A concerned look crossed her face; she stopped and listened. Her pale blond brows came together as she tried to understand something her heart was telling her…

Firewalker came to a halt. Fun was over. He knew this was no ploy of Aurora's to catch him. An element of fear had entered her eyes, her stance. Something was wrong.

"Firewalker…" Aurora turned her head from one side to the other, her voice a hushed whisper.

"The Scouts are in trouble."

Her Guardian gave a soft whinny of question as he slowly approached his charge.

"I don't know. I don't know how I know. But the Princess and Prince are in danger. Something evil…" Aurora's voice trailed off.

"We have to go to them," Aurora slipped into Sailor Star's mindset, her voice calm and deadly with intent, "Now."

Turning her eyes to the evening sky, Aurora called out, "Imperial Star Power!"

****


	13. To Threaten the Moon Princess

**Well, here's a new chapter. Hope everyone realized in the last chapter that everything that was happening was in the same time frame of the chapter before that. It wasn't set two years into the future. If you had any confusion on that one, let me know. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It involves the battle between Ann and Allen and Sailor Moon. However, it's been awhile since last I saw it, so things will be different. Just bear with me, okay? If anything isn't clear, let me know! **

… Means thought

With the Coming of the Dawn

Chapter 13, Part One

It had been several hours since she had said her good-byes to her friends at the arcade. Serena had decided to leave, needing to think through her private conversation with Darien that afternoon. Dusk was falling now, and the wind was quickly losing its warmth as it changed direction and blew down from the north, lifting small tendrils of her hair from around her face as it passed her by, giving her a small chill. She was on her way back from the park where she'd spent the majority of the late afternoon thinking. Mostly with Darien in mind, Serena had wondered if Darien's past feelings for her could be resurfacing, wondered if it was possible that he could love her even without his memories of their past, of his life as Prince Endymion and hers as Princess Serenity.  

The unsettling question of Sailor Star's loyalty had also been hovering at the forefront of her mind, like an unshakeable ominous shadow. Serena's eyes focused on the ground beneath her feet as she walked, her mind thinking itself in circles.

I realize Rei believes Sailor Star is a threat, but my heart tells me she's not. What reason would she have had to but herself in harms way to protect us if she only meant to attack us later? 

Serena stopped her hurried walking to lean up against a lamppost set back from the street side. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows drawn together, and rubbed slow circles against her temple. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus her mind and relax her body, blocking out the sounds of the cars passing by on the busy street in front of her. Her hand rubbing her temple dropped to her side. She was tired. She wanted Darien back in her life. Foremost because she loved him and couldn't live on without him in her life. Secondly because she sorely needed to talk to him openly about the new alien threat that was killing in the name of a Doom Tree and to seek his guidance on how best to handle Sailor Star. 

Serena's crystal blue eyes looked up to the heavens. Just faintly she could see the light of the evening star, the first star to shine at night, against the harsh artificial light of the city. The night sky had always instilled a sense of calm in her; however, on this night, a sudden color change over came the star. Serena's eyes widened. For an instant, she swore, it flashed ruby red.

"Serena, you're losing it," she muttered quietly to herself, shaking her head and rubbing her temple once more. She started walking again, but this time at a slower pace. 

Darien's information had been helpful. At least now I know where the Scouts and I might be able to find Sailor Star. I just wish it had given me something more to go on. Everything he told me only supported Rei's theory that she can't be trusted.

Continuing her walking, not really paying any attention to her direction, Serena's eyes glazed over in thought and memory.

Sailor Star did tell me if I ever needed her, to look to the stars and call her name. Maybe that might work…

Serena's inner monologue was cut short by a voice behind her.

"Hey Serena!"

Turning towards the voice, Serena saw Darien waving a bouquet of flowers to get her attention. Her dark thoughts forgotten, Serena's eyes lit up with excitement and a smile broke out across her beautiful young face. Her heart beat a little faster, hoping against hope that the flowers were for her.

"Hey Darien!" her smile brightened even more as he fell into step beside her, her eyes alight with happiness. 

Looking down on her, Darien didn't understand what he had down to provoke such a reaction in her, what he had down to cause her face to light up like it had, but he didn't want to question it. The aura of pure vibrant life that radiated from her left him in awe. 

No one had ever seemed so happy to see him as she did right now. The warmth of her smile and the adoring look in her eyes made him pause. Despite all of the cruel and bitter words that had passed between them, here she stood, looking as if he was the most important person in the world to her. It left him in wonder. 

Suddenly, what he'd come this way for didn't seem very important. 

All he wanted was to do what ever he had to so that Serena would keep looking at him the way she was. 

            All but skipping to keep up with Darien's long legged stride, Serena bubbled with excitement, "Who are the flowers for Darien?"

            Looking at her from the corner of his eye as he walked, Darien was struck by the hopeful, wistful look on Serena's face. A slight blush stained her checks in expectation. Looking down at the bouquet in his hand, Darien had a vague sense that Serena was not going to like the answer.

            "These?" Darien lifted up the bouquet in question, "Oh, these are for Ann, Allen's sister. I heard she was not well, and thought these might cheer her up. Besides, I wanted to thank her again for all the work she put into the Snow White play. My university's Drama Association had funded it, and without her cooperation, it wouldn't have been such a success," Darien smiled down at the flowers in his hands, "And as a result of that success, the association is willing to fund other projects in the future."

            Turning to her, Darien was about to ask if Serena thought the flowers were pretty when he was stopped, open mouthed, by the sight of Serena's tear filled eyes. She wasn't looking at him; she was looking at the ground. Her hand was in a fist at her side, trembling.

            Darien stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, worried, "Serena, what's wrong?" When she wouldn't turn to look at him, he brought his hand from her shoulder to under her chin, turning her head to look at him. His voice soft, he asked again, "What's wrong?"

            She gave a teary eyed smile and a small shake of her head. What a fool she'd been to think Darien's memories were returning. What a fool she'd been to think for a moment that she was deserving of his love.

            "Nothing Darien. They are beautiful flowers; I'm sure Ann will love them," she turned away from him with a small dismissive wave of her hand, "I'm just tired is all. No one's ever done something as sweet as bring me flowers when I was sick; to think someone would go to such lengths to make someone else happy just got me all emotional," Serena gave a tearful laugh, "I'm just tired."

            Darien looked at her, really looked at her, with great concern. She did look pale, and the light that had shone in her eyes only moments before was gone. He wondered if there wasn't something more bothering Serena than the possibility that she'd given a stranger a scrapped knee. 

            The loss of her smile left him feeling inexplicably hollow. Wanting to bring back her smile, he picked out the best flower in the bouquet, a red rose bud, and gave it to her.

            "Here then," He said with a smile, "this is for being tired. And next time you're sick, I'll be sure to send you a dozen bouquets, to make up for all the other times I missed."

            Serena stared at the red rose bud held in front of her eyes. 

            Tuxedo Mask… Serena though wistfully, an image of her caped protector flashing before her eyes. Oh, how she wanted him back. More tears came to her eyes, but this time when she smiled, it was genuine. Looking up at Darien from under her eyelashes, she blushed demurely and whispered, "Thank you."

            "Come in with me?" Darien asked, "You and Ann attend the same school; I'm sure she'd appreciate having a fellow classmate come visit her, especially since she and her brother know so few people here."

            Serena stumbled. The truth of the matter was Allen unnerved her with his obvious affection for her. As for Ann, though Serena hated to admit it to herself, Ann had fallen from Serena's favor when the red head had attempted to kiss her Darien during the Snow White play. Serena would concede that neither brother nor sister had any close friends, and despite everything, that fact pained her. Thinking perhaps now was as good a time as ever to start anew with the siblings, Serena nodded.

            "Sure Darien." She smiled.

* * *

Sailor Star scanned the horizon, taking in the line of Tokyo's skyscrapers as Firewalker ran on the wind. She could see nothing unusual; this fact unsettled her. She knew there was danger: the terrible tightening in her chest and rapid beating of her heart told her that much. Her Guardian instincts were humming with agitation and the need to protect – Sailor Star knew the Moon Princess was in danger, she just didn't know where. 

"Faster Firewalker," was all she said.

* * *

            The doorbell rang. Ann looked up from her manga, puzzled. Allen stopped playing his mystical music on his flute, looking towards the door.

            "Expecting someone?" Allen inquired.

            "No," Ann snapped as she got up from the sofa, "You?"

            Allen shook his head. Rolling her eyes, Ann opened the door. Her dark mood lifted instantly; a bright smile crossed her face.

            "Darien!"

            Allen came up behind his 'sister' as the tall, dark haired man standing in the door way handed her a bouquet of flowers.

            Ann blushed, "Thank you, they're beautiful."

             Looking down at the flowers, Allen's peripheral vision picked up on movement behind Darien. Recognizing the dumpling headed blonde, he smiled softly.

            "Hello Serena."

            Ann's fowl mood returned upon sighting the other girl, "What are you doing here Serena?"

            "Well, I know you've missed time at school recently. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

Shrinking back ever so slightly at Ann's scowl, Serena added quietly, "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is Serena, please come in," the tall brunette ushered the petite blond in, "I think I even have some cake."

Watching Allen show Serena to her seat, Darien was slightly taken aback when Serena didn't squeal in delight at the thought of food. Watching her, he noticed how rigidly she held herself when Allen was near her and wondered what the problem might be. Darien didn't have the opportunity to ask however before Ann dragged him over to the sofa, sitting him down close beside the red head. By that time, Allen had left for the kitchen and the tenseness in Serena had diminished.

"You have a very nice apartment Ann," Serena started pleasantly, looking around. Ann all but ignored her, staring intently at Darien much to Serena's chagrin. 

"The view from the balcony is very beautiful. Would you like to see it Darien?" Ann asked hopefully. 

"Perhaps Ann, you should show Serena around the apartment?" Allen interjected on his return from the kitchen, sweets in hand. However great his desire to have time alone with Serena, the idea of Ann being alone with Darien did not please him. 

Thinking quickly, he added, "It'll give you two the time to 'girl chat'".

"I don't want to 'girl chat!" Ann snapped, "I want to show Darien the view from the balcony!"

"Well, Allen and I haven't had the chance to introduce ourselves formally. How about he takes me out to see the balcony? That'll give us the chance to get to know each other better and you two the chance to talk," Darien suggested. Something about Ann's brother bothered Serena, and he hoped that by talking with the man he'd be able to figure out what.

"That sounds like an idea," Serena piped up, desperate to keep Ann away from Darien. 

Setting the tray of sweets down on the table in front of the girls, Allen indicated the balcony doors, "Shall we?"

Getting up, Darien smiled down at the girls as he left, his gaze lingering on Serena. With the balcony door closed, Ann and Serena were left alone.

Bitterly Ann commented, "Well I guess I can show you the place, but don't touch anything!"

With that, Ann got up and started walking to the kitchen. A little startled, it took Serena a moment to realize that that had been an invitation to follow Ann through the apartment. 

The 'tour' through was short and brisk. Every word out of Ann was completely perfunctory.

"There," Ann stood with her hands on her hips, "that was my apartment. Now, what is it you want to talk about so we can get that done and I can get out on the balcony with Darien…  and my brother?"

Serena stood with her mouth agape, not really sure what they could talk about. Looking about for a distraction, her eyes looking all around her, Serena's eyes fell on a door to a room Ann had not shown her. Her curiosity piqued, Serena pointed towards the unmentioned door.

"What's in there?" 

Serena's tone was innocent enough, but Ann immediately went on the defensive. Taking a step toward the door, Serena felt a hand wrap firmly around her wrist.

"What's behind that door is absolutely none of your business!"

Looking back at Ann, Serena was taking aback at how vicious the red head had just become. Yet, as soon as the storm came it was gone again, and Ann smiled coyly.

"But I can tell you what's in there."

With Serena's wrist still firmly in hand, Ann dragged her down to the sofa once more.

"To tell you the truth, what's in that room kinda freaks me out."

Serena looked at Ann intently, eyes wide, "Really? Why?"

"That's Allen's room," Ann nodded towards the closed door, "He wont let me go in there, something about a science experiment he's doing for extra credit in school. But I hear these strange noises coming out of there at night. Oh, Serena, it scares me so!"

Ann smiled to herself as she watched Serena's reaction to her little charade. The blonde's eyes widen even more and she gasped in fright. Ann almost gagged with disgust when the petite blonde's hand came up comfortingly to cover her own. All she wanted to do was throw the hand off her, but Ann grit her teeth instead.

The Doom Tree is dying. This meatball head will be just the thing needed to give the Tree a little energy boost until we are strong enough to go out and get more. Now, just to get the blonde ditz to the door again…

            "Serena, would you go look for me please? I'm just so scared whatever's in there is going to hurt Allen or me. If you could just take a peek in with me…." Ann batted puppy dog eyes at Serena, hoping that the act would be enough to fool the girl.

            Serena visibly swallowed, "Me?! Go in there?!" She pointed towards the door with a shaky hand. After what Ann just told her, she didn't want to go within ten yards of that door. Serena didn't take Ann to be someone easily frightened, and if she was so scared of what was behind that door Serena wanted nothing to do with it.

            Serena laughed nervously, "Ann, I doubt Allen would bring anything in here that would hurt you, he's your brother!"

            "Please Serena," Ann all but begged. When she saw the small blonde finally acquiescent, Ann could barely suppress a small smile of victory.

            Enjoy the feast, Doom Tree…

* * *

            Darien and Allen were standing quietly overlooking the great city of Tokyo. Like most men, they had very little to say to one another outside of social formalities and had quickly fallen into a somewhat friendly silence. Darien, himself, was pondering over Serena.

            Ever since that day on the sidewalk, things between us have changed…

            Darien's gaze went out over the city's skyline. He was confused. Several weeks ago, he would have teased Serena mercilessly over her hair, her grades, and her ungraceful-ness. Recently, however, he felt protective over her and saw an inner beauty in her he'd never seen before. In truth, she was too young for him.

But if that's the case, then why do I feel so conflicted when it comes to her…

Darien didn't have much time to think it through when he heard Serena scream.

* * *

Serena screamed as a massive tree branch wrapped around her midsection, lifting her off the ground. Panic and terror tore through her veins as realization struck: Ann and Allen were the alien attackers. Serena felt the air quake and saw walls crumble as whatever had a hold of her unleashed its power. Serena wasn't aware of what sort of creature held her suspended in the air, but her Scout instincts were telling her that this was what the alien attackers had been stealing energy for.

Looking down to where Ann had been standing beside her moments before she opened the door, Serena now saw the female alien – her long pink hair a stark contrast to the destruction around her. The branch holding Serena tightened, forcing the air from her lungs. She struggled to breath and in a panic began beating the limb to get it to let her go. That only seemed to anger the creature, and in a roaring rush Serena watched the ceiling collapse; she soon saw the moon, the stars and the night sky. 

I can't breathe! 

Serena forced herself to calm down.

I'm going to need the Scouts on this! Serena's desperate voice resounded through her head. Lifting her communication bracelet to within her line of vision, Serena reached over and flipped it open.

"Guys… if you can hear me," Serena struggled to form the words, "I need your help… Ann and Allen are the aliens…and they are attacking…"

Serena's vision began to black out; she couldn't get enough air. Her hand fell to the side; her ears didn't register Rei's frantic calls for her attention nor Amy's desperate demands for the location.

Suddenly, Serena's lungs filled with air in a loud rush. Her vision cleared and her hearing returned. The creature had released its death grip on her. She heard someone call out below her.

"Serena!"

She felt herself falling. She kept hearing her name being called frantically. She felt strong arms embrace her.

It happened so suddenly Serena didn't have time to scream. The creature had released her. Her body taunt, she braced herself for impact. When it didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes. Darien's concerned face was looking down at her.

"Dear gods Serena, are you alright?"

His anxious blue eyes held hers until she answered, "I'm okay."

Serena's eyes widened as she saw the blue haired, male alien come up behind Darien, hovering in air. 

"Darien, watch out!" 

Serena used all her strength to push the taller man away from her and out of the alien's path. Frantic for Darien's sake, she called out to their attacker, "What do you want?"

The male alien's angry gaze didn't waver from Darien as he moved through the air to hover in front of Serena, his back to her.

"I want you to stay away from Serena," he growled menacingly. 

Cross-confusion flashed in Darien's eyes. Before he had a chance to ask just what the hell the blue haired freak meant by that, the female alien berated the male.

"Don't you dare talk to my Darien that way Allen! Stop protecting the little brat! She's worthless!"

Darien's eyes widen in horror, Allen?!

"Worthless! Of what use is this man, Ann?!" Allen turned to Ann, his eyes ablaze with fury, "If you wanted to sacrifice someone to the Doom Tree, it should have been him! No one will miss him when he's gone!"

Serena watched the exchange between the two aliens, a mix of horror and utter disbelief filling her at the thought that these two beings could be arguing over Darien and herself like they were prizes to be won at a fair. A voice coming from her right shook her from her reverie; it was Amy's voice.

"Serena, can you hear me; come in Serena!"

Lifting the bracelet to her mouth, Serena replied in hush tones, "I'm here Ames."

"Oh, thank Heavens! Serena, where are you?"

Serena smiled softly at the worry she picked up on in Amy's voice, "Just look for a great big tree, you can't miss it."

"What are you talking about Serena?!" Rei's voice boomed over the communicator.

"Just like I said, look for a great big tree," Serena whispered, adding before Rei could explode at her again, "I got to go." With that, she turned off the communicator.

"Serena!" She heard a hushed whisper over the arguing that continued between the aliens.

Looking just off to her left in front of her was Darien, crouched low to the ground. He started moving closer towards her; she started moving closer to him, but their movements did not go unnoticed.

"Oh no you don't you little hussy!" Ann screeched, "Doom Tree! Get her!"

Another branch slithered its way through the tangle of vines, interwoven branches and massive trunk to wrap firmly around Serena, once more lifting her up into the air.

"No!" Allen cried out. In an instant, he was at Serena's side, trying to pry her from the death grip. Serena cried out as the branch tightened around her.

"Let her go!" Darien called up from the ground. Allen turned, eyes burning with anger.

"Doom Tree! Take his life instead! Leave this young woman to me!"

"Allen, no!" Ann screamed, panicked, but was not fast enough to put herself between the oncoming branch and Darien. Where one moment his feet had been firmly planted on the ground, Darien soon found himself only a few feet from Serena, some 7 meters in the air. 

"Serena, reach for me!" Darien called out, stretching his right arm out as far as he could. If only he could get his hands on her, maybe he could free her…

He watched from the tips of his outstretched fingers as Serena held out her left arm, struggling against her captor to get just a little bit closer. 

"Reach Serena! Just a little further!" His voice hardened with alarm.

"I'm trying!" Serena gasped.

A blue clothed foot appeared in Darien's line of vision.

"Get away from her, you pathetic earthling!" Allen viciously kicked Darien's hand away from Serena's.

Darien noticed the pink haired alien appear at his side.

"Don't you hurt him, Allen! Doom Tree! Kill her!"

Allen turned to the massive plant behind him, pleading, "No! Doom Tree! Take him!"

Serena screamed again as she felt the branch tighten and felt herself being lifted viciously into the air. She looked frantically around for Darien, calling his name. He flew into her field of view as the creature lifted him higher in the air than she. The creature wailed an ungodly sound; the apartment building beneath them all shook with the force of it. Serena watched with terror filled eyes as Darien was enveloped with a strange light, his body going limp.

"Darien, no! Take me if you want, but let him go, please!" Serena's eyes filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks, "Please!" Her pleading tone was desperate. 

Before she could beg her attackers further, Serena's vision blurred with a similar light. Her heart pounding, she felt the strength slowly leave her body. Her eyes lids felt so very heavy - so did her limbs. Slowly, everything began to fade. She kept her eyes on Darien til the last, her sluggish mind and body unable to think or move fast enough to save itself. She felt too weak to be afraid.

As everything went black, Serena wondered if this is what it felt like to die.


	14. To Protect the Moon Princess

**Well, here's another chapter. I figure it's been awhile since I made the disclaimer that SM is NOT mine, so I just wanted to point that out. Sailor Star is tho, so don't take her. This is a continuation of the last chapter. I said that was CH13, part one, but it was supposed to be 12, part 1. Therefore, this will be CH 12, part 2. Please review, and hang in there. Next chapter Aurora and Darien meet and talk one on one! That should be out soon. ***

… Means thought

~ ~ ~ Means intermediate scene change

With the Coming of the Dawn

Chapter 12, Part 2 

"There! At the top of that apartment building!" Mercury directed, her visor shielding her eyes from sight.

"Well I'll be damned. Serena was right. That's one hell of a tree," Jupiter commented, her hand on the back of her head.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Mars snapped, "Lets get in there!" The Soldier of Fire set of at a run.

"Wait Mars!" Venus called after her futilely. She turned to Mercury, "Any ideas on how to get in there? That placed looks pretty secure," Venus noted, taking in the massive root system that extended down the entire height of the building. 

Scanning the building from afar, Mercury shook her head, "Everything is locked down. The only way we're getting into that place is by force."

"Well then," Jupiter started towards the direction Mars took, a sly smile on her face, "I suggest we get over there and show a little force."

Mercury's visor picked up on Mars standing in front of the apartment's entrance. Covered as it was by roots, the Soldier of the Scared Fire was at a stand still.

"Thanks for waiting Mars," Venus huffed as she came to stand along side the Red Soldier.

Mars glared at Venus from the corner of her eye, "Serena is in danger. We don't have time to stand around discussing matters." Turning to Mercury, Mars asked, "How do we get in."

"I already asked that question," Venus sniffed, "If you'd waited, you would have heard Mercury say the place is secure." Mars continued to glare.

"Yeah," Jupiter smirked, "The only way to get in is by using force. Speaking of which, guys stand back."

Mars and Venus looked at Jupiter as if she'd sprouted an extra head until they saw the lightening rod of her tiara rise into the air. Leaping forward to stand a safe distance behind the Soldier of Earth and Air, the three young guardians watched as Jupiter called forth her power.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The massive blot of lightening destroyed a large root that had inhibited passage into the building. 

"Ha! Nothing like the direct approach," Jupiter said smugly. Taking off at a run into the building, Jupiter left the others to catch up to her.

* * *

Sailor Star watched in horror as a large alien tree sprouted from the top of a high rise. 

What is it, Aurora? Firewalker's voice came, sounding through her mind.

I don't know Firewalker, Sailor Star returned, Whatever it is, it is the cause of this trouble. We must get there quickly. 

Taking heed of the silent command, Firewalker ran faster.

* * *

Something was waking her: a feeling, a presence. She knew she had to open her eyes. She struggled to bring her mind out of the fog it had lost itself in. She heard voices, speaking as one, calling her name.

~    ~   ~   ~

The Scouts arrived at the Doom Tree's resting place and took in the sight of an unconscious Moon Princess and Earth Prince. Anger flared in their hearts at the sight on Serena's unmoving form.

"Serena! What have you done to her?!" Venus yelled, seething.

~    ~   ~   ~

She opened her eyes, but she couldn't focus. She saw nothing but blurry white images against a dark background. She closed her eyes then opened them, trying to clear her sight.

  ~    ~   ~   ~

"Get away from her!" Mars snapped, her stance defensive. When the female alien didn't respond quickly enough to the threat, she attacked.

~    ~   ~   ~

She felt heat searing the air around her. She shrank back. The voices didn't stop however - they persisted. She opened her eyes again and this time she could focus.

Scouts…

~    ~   ~   ~

Jupiter picked up on Serena's coherence before the others.

"Serena! Lie still!"

Serena looked at Jupiter with worried eyes, "I have to help you! This is too much to face alone!"

"We're not alone, Meatball Head, we have each other. Now do as Jupiter told you!" Mars hissed, her eyes trained on the two aliens hovering mid-air.

"You think you're any threat to _us_?" Ann sneered, "That's cute."

With that, Ann gave a flick of her wrist. An unseen force slammed into the Sailor Scouts, throwing them back against the one wall still standing, some 30 feet from their original position.

Serena watched with wide-eyed horror as her beloved guardians were viciously thrown back. They had stood 50 feet from her position on the demolished apartment's floor and had been advancing to get to her; Ann had had other ideas.

Serena got to her feet, however unstable her legs were.

"Guys, hold on! I'm going to help you!"

Venus struggled to her feet. Her whole body ached from the jarring impact with the wall behind her, but she refused to let the enemy have the best of her. Looking down at her fellow Scouts, Venus realized they weren't in much better shape than her. Mercury seemed to have taken the worse of it and was not attempting to stand.

This is not good. One shot and we're down… Venus's eyes darkened in anger.

"Serena, stay down! Stay with Darien! We'll handle these freaks," Venus ordered.

Allen raised one brow, "Is that so?"

Venus didn't bother to answer him, but instead began calling upon her powers. Jupiter pushed herself up using the wall, and started calling for her own powers; neither scout was given the chance to attack.

Serena turned to stare at Ann and Allen, pain and fear reflecting in her innocent blue eyes. She heard Allen chuckle then raise his hand.

"No! Allen, please no!" Serena begged. The male alien wavered, staring down at the blond haired girl with the pleading eyes. The pain he saw in them struck him to the core.

"What are you waiting for Allen?! Kill them!" Ann screeched. When Allen would not, Ann attacked once more.

Serena's head wiped around at the sound of the Scouts' scream. Tears ran down her cheeks.

My friends…

Serena turned that tear stained face down, looking for a moment at Darien's prone form laying were it had fallen when the creature had let them both go from its attack. Her pain stricken mind did not question how it was they had survived the fall, nor did it consider that the aliens had saved them. All she knew was that the aliens were hurting the ones she loved most – and that had to stop.

"Enough!" Serena's voice boomed through the rubble, "You'll not hurt anymore of us! Moon Crystal Power!"

Allen's eyes widened in shock and terror as he watched the young woman he 'loved' transform into the one young woman he hated most.

It can't be! Serena is…. Sailor Moon! Allen's mind went blank.

"That stupid little klutz is Sailor Moon!" Ann laughed a laugh cruel and mocking, "I don't believe it!"

"Well believe it slime ball!" Serena called out, "I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of Love and Justice, I will punish you!"

"Oh please!" Ann sneered, "Spare me. I've heard this lecture before Sailor Moon, and it wont save you now. Darien is mine!"

Sailor Moon walked defensively in front of her unconscious re-born Prince.

"No, he's not," Sailor Moon spoke steadily, her voice steeled, "Darien belongs to no one but himself. You will not have him Ann, not so long as I live."

"Well, I can remedy that," Ann lifted her arm. Sailor Moon called forth her Scepter.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Ann watched with a smirk as the attack neared her. With a flick of her wrist, she overpowered Sailor Moon's energy and blasted the young Princess with a bout of the Doom Tree's power.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars and Venus called out. Both attempted to stand. Directing her power to the Scouts laying near the last standing wall, Ann leveled Mars and Venus with another blast of energy.

Moon looked behind her in terror, "Mars, Venus no!"

Turning to Ann, Sailor Moon appealed to the kindness she believed had to exist within the female alien.

"Please Ann! Your fight is with me! Let them be."

Allen looked over to where the Scouts lied, bleeding, and looked back again to Sailor Moon and the pain in her eyes.

Why does she feel so compelled to save them? Is this what humans call friendship?

Ann only raised a brow at the plea, "Give me Darien and you and your little sailor friends may leave."

Sailor Moon's head hung with regret, "I can't do that Ann."

"Then suffer!" Ann shrieked, powering up to attack the young Princess once again. 

~ ~ ~

Sailor Jupiter's eyes filled with tears of anguish at her inability to protect her Sovereign. Beside her she heard Sailor Mercury cry out for Sailor Moon to get away, but Jupiter knew Serena would not leave them or Darien. She knew Serena would stay and fight. Jupiter could only hope by then, her and the rest of the Scouts would be able to stand long enough to help her…

~ ~ ~

Sailor Moon called for her power once more, only to be blasted backwards once again by Ann's attack. Her body already ached from the intensity of the power. She couldn't call her powers fast enough to protect herself. She could feel the evil energy licking at her limps, stealing away her strength, leaving her scarred and bruised.

I can't let them hurt Darien…hurt the Scouts…

Sailor Moon looked up in enough time to see Ann preparing to attack yet again, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, Serena prepared to defend herself. She sent out a wish to the heavens that she would be strong enough to last the attacks. Her body tensed, reading itself for the rush and roar of dark power.

It never came.

~ ~ ~ 

Sailor Mars looked up; something in her peripheral vision drew her attention: a flash of white, a spark of silver. Her eyes widened at the sight of a powerfully built horse landing on the rooftop only a few meters away from Sailor Moon. She watched in burning rage as the one she feared and mistrusted leapt from the horse and charged at Sailor Moon.

"Dear Gods," Jupiter whispered, "Its Sailor Star…"

~ ~ ~

Sailor Moon saw a flash of ruby red out of the corner of her eye. Before she could react to the sudden presence to her left, she felt a powerful body slam into her side. Falling to the side with a small cry of pain, Sailor Moon looked up from the ground with wide eyes. Where she once stood, now stood Sailor Star. The older Soldier stood tall, a fire burning in her eyes. She quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest in defense and widened her stance. She took the attack head on. Sailor Moon watched as the power ripped at the other Soldier's uniform and whipped her hair about in all directions. When the raging blast calmed, Sailor Star stood defiantly.

"You will not harm her," Star's calm and deadly voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"And just who the hell are _you?!_" Ann yelled, alarmed. Allen watched the deadly intent glinting in the eyes of the new Sailor – it unnerved him. Silently, he floated in front of Ann.

"State your business here," Allen spoke with a cautionary note. For once, Ann didn't question him.

Silver eyes flashed in the ethereal light of the Doom Tree. 

"My business is none of yours. I am Sailor Star, ally to the Sailor Scouts and their Princess. You have caused enough grief here. I've come to put an end to it."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" Ann sniffed, still behind Allen.

Sailor Star raised one eyebrow, "I think you should ask yourself the same."

Mars watched the exchange from a distance. 

She protected her…

Ann grew impatient. 

"Enough of this," she hissed to herself. Pushing Allen aside, she stood to face Sailor Star.

"You will not intimidate me! You're no better than the rest of those pathetic Sailors and you'll fall just as quickly!"

The corner of Star's mouth lifted slightly before her impenetrable mask fell in place once more.

"You do wrong to underestimate me," Star lectured, "Underestimating your enemies will only get you killed."

Sailor Moon gapped at Sailor Star's calm. Fear gripped her heart. Reaching over slowly so as not to draw attention, Sailor Moon gently took hold of Darien's limp hand and took strength from his presence. She wanted so badly for him to wake up. She wanted Sailor Star to get away from here and the harm being here would bring. She wanted her friends safe. She wanted to be back on the sidewalk talking to Darien, laughing with him while she smelled the rose he'd given her. She wanted everything to go back to how it had been only a few hours before. 

Silent tears of fear and longing fell softly from innocent eyes of blue.

Sailor Moon started when she heard Ann scream in rage and frustration. Looking up at the unstable female alien, she watched as Ann prepared to attack.

"Sailor Star, get away from here!" Sailor Moon leapt to her feet to stand beside the Imperial Soldier. Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Firewalker, protect the Prince and Princess," Sailor Star commanded, not looking at Sailor Moon but keeping her eyes trained on the pink haired alien.

"No! I wont leave you alone!" Sailor Moon was determined not to have another scout fall in this battle. She jumped back in surprise when the large white stallion walked up to her, pushing her back to stand beside the unmoving Darien. 

He's using himself as a shield! Sailor Moon was amazed. The beautiful creature was massive and yet held a quality of gracefulness that could not be contested. His blue pupil-less gaze was trained diligently on her and then his mistress. Cautiously, after assuring herself of Darien's safety behind the giant beast, Sailor Moon poked her head around Firewalker's chest to watch Sailor Star.

The Imperial Soldier stood strong, taking blast after blast from the female alien. The male alien stood staring, his face emotionless, at the battle between his supposed sister and their new enemy. Sailor Moon wondered briefly why Allen didn't join in on the attack, and at the same time why Sailor Star didn't do more to defend herself. She hadn't been aware that Sailor Star had only been stalling for time to be sure Sailor Moon and Darien would be well protected by her Guardian before making her stand.

~ ~ ~

"What do you make of that, Mars?" Mercury asked quietly, her voice laced with pain, "Sailor Star is protecting Sailor Moon."

Mars continued to watch the Solitary Solider; she'd watched as Sailor Star commanded her stallion to protect Sailor Moon; she'd watched as Sailor Star continued to take one attack after the other in place of Sailor Moon. Yet, her fear of the new sailor remained.

Her eyes narrowed, "Right now, I only see one fool trying to save another fool."

Jupiter shook her head, "Even when Serena stands up to protect _us_ Mars, you still can't stop teasing her."

"She should have waited for us," was all the Martian priestess said.

Jupiter didn't bother to point out how irrational that statement truly was.

~ ~ ~

"Why wont you just die!" Ann shrieked at the Star Child below her. While the new soldier had not tried to defend herself, she was proving to be much more difficult to be rid of than the others.

Sailor Star lowered her crossed arms. She was breathing hard, and every so often a tremor could be seen running down the length of her body. Aurora had not been prepared for a battle like this. The power of these attackers was alien to her and her physical defenses; each attack took much more out of her than she'd expected. Every joint ached; every muscle throbbed from the effort of keeping herself standing and preventing her from being thrown back. The evil of this enemy was not a potent as that of the Sorceress, but is left its mark: black burns had been seared onto her bared arms and legs. Aurora decided enough was enough. She knew this wasn't her fight. In the end, it would have to be Sailor Moon who finished the battle. Aurora, however, was not prepared to leave without making a mark of her own.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Sailor Star shot back. With that, Star quickly lifted her right leg up and to her left, bending it at the knee. With a forceful thrust, Star slammed her foot down on the ground. 

The eyes of Sailor Moon and her Guardians widened in wonder as Imperial Sailor Star was enveloped in a bright column of light. 

The force of the released power ruffled the pleats of Sailor Star's skirt and lifted the pale golden tendrils of her hair. Slowly Star lifted both arms up above her head, pools of pale golden light gathering around each hand. She brought both hands together, resting one in front of the other, palms spread wide. The fingers of the hand held behind could be seen through the spaces of the fingers of the hand held in front, forming in sort a ten pointed star. The light pooling around both hands fused, forming a large globe of light.

Sailor Star called out, her silver eyes looking to the light energy pooling round her uplifted hands, "Sun Beam!"

Swiftly, she brought her arms down straight in a direct line with Ann and Allen's position. Her hands separated almost completely; her fingers spread wide, pointing toward the enemy with palms facing downward. The only point of contact between either hand was at the thumbs: the joint of her right thumb lay over the joint of her left thumb. It was a small detail; however, without a connection between her hands, Star's power could not flow freely.

Her eyes burning into Ann's, Sailor Star completed her incantation, "Burn!"

A continuous beam of intense golden power shot towards the two aliens; it was only by chance that Allen was able to react fast enough to protect himself and Ann from the onslaught of attack. Pushing against the oncoming surge of power with that of his own, Allen grunted under the strain. 

"Ann, its too much! You have to help me!" Allen ordered over the roar of power. 

Sailor Moon gasped in fear as Ann added her own power to Allen's countermeasure attack. Unconsciously she fell back to Darien's side, holding his hand tight as she kneeled beside him, watching Sailor Star fight. She watched as the Star Child arced her back against the strain; Aurora's beam of power, however, remained strong and true. 

"I can't let this happen!" Sailor Moon whispered harshly to herself, "I wont let her face them alone!"

Sailor Moon looked back behind her. She saw her friends kneeling where they'd fallen, watching the fight between the outsider and the aliens. She thanked the heavens for them being all right enough to sit up. Looking down at Darien, she tenderly brushed his bangs out of his eyes before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. Drawing back, Serena swore for a moment that he'd stirred but dismissed it as her imagination. Turning back to the scene of battle before her, Sailor Moon stood up determined to help her new ally bring an end to their enemy. Knowing the great white stallion would most likely try to stop her, she darted under his belly the moment his ever-watchful gaze left her to check on Sailor Star. As she ran the few short strides to Star's side, she heard Firewalker whinny in protest.

The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Serena's sudden appearance at Aurora's side was not expected; Aurora started and her concentration slipped, only slightly but it was enough. Allen felt the intensity of Sailor Star's attack wan. He dredged up energy from the very bowels of the Doom Tree and sent it hurling at Sailor Star as a high intensity pulse.

Sailor Moon was standing right next to Sailor Star when the pulse hit the older Soldier. Serena heard the grunt of pain as the power tore through Star's attack and slammed into her. She watched in horror as the Imperial Soldier was thrown back, her body colliding with, and plowing through, several thick branches of the creature that held them all captive. When she finally lost momentum and came to rest on the floor, Sailor Star did not get back up.

~ ~ ~

A wide-eyed Mercury gasped, "That shouldn't be possible."

"How do you mean 'shouldn't be possible'? She's human and can be knocked unconscious like any one of us," Mars snapped.

"She's not like any one of us, Mars," Mercury retorted tersely, "By all accounts, she should have made short work of those aliens; she has the power to do so. She shouldn't have been struggling to fight them."

Slowly, Mercury raised herself up on two legs. Her face a mask of pain, she summoned forth her visor and computer.

"Is she alive?" Jupiter asked tentatively.

"Yes," Mercury responded after a moment's silence, "But she's been wounded, quite severely. She broke several bones on her way through the creature's 'limbs'. One broken rib has punctured her right lung."

"Bloody hell," Jupiter cursed, and with difficulty struggled to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Venus questioned from her position on the ruined, rubble-strewn floor. 

Jupiter's eyes traveled to her Princess already in a heated battle with the Aliens, using her body as a human shield to protect Darien. Ann hadn't wasted any time attacking the object of her hatred once Imperial Sailor Star had been taken down. 

"Knowing Serena, she'll be worried about Sailor Star all the while she's fighting them. It'll be a distraction and the last thing I want is for Sailor Moon to end up on the floor along side her. Besides, Serena would never forgive herself if that young woman died while protecting her."

Jupiter turned in the direction of Sailor Star, "I'm going to bring her here, Mercury. Do what you can for her, then I'll go help Serena. Venus, Mars, see if you can stand by then. I'm going to need your help."

"No," Mercury ordered, her fingers flying over the keys of her computer, "None of us are in any condition to fight them. Go out there Jupiter, and you stand to get yourself killed. You can't protect Sailor Moon dead. Wait until we can be sure our powers will actually be of help in this battle; Sailor Moon is strong enough to hold her own for a while longer. Besides," Mercury finished, gesturing to the massive stallion making its way to the fallen Sailor's side, "Sailor Star has a Guardian of her own, it seems. My instincts tell me she'll be fine." 

None of the other Scouts questioned her.

~ ~ ~

Sailor Star lied still on the floor, her mind working slowly to take stock of her injuries. She could barely breathe; a few searing coughs resulted in the deposit of blood on her palm. She could hear the battle raging on between Sailor Moon and the aliens.

I have to get up… Aurora tensed her muscles, readying her body for the movement and pain of getting to her feet.

No, lie still, Firewalker commanded as he drew near Star's prone form.

Firewalker, Aurora's inner voice came caustically, I have to get up. I have to help the Princess. 

Aurora, you know as well as I do you can be of no help to her; not against this enemy. 

Aurora did not respond for a moment.

Yes I can, Firewalker. I can but my body between her and the oncoming attacks. I can attack and weaken those aliens…

But you can't destroy them, Firewalker's deep voice interrupted her.

Aurora, you knew going into this that this battle was for Sailor Moon to fight. You were just giving her the chance to better defend herself; a chance that she didn't have before you arrived. 

Firewalker sighed to himself as he watched Sailor Star struggle to get up despite his cautioning and her body's warning of sever internal damage. Softly yet firmly he placed his hoof on her chest, keeping her grounded.

Firewalker, Aurora's inner voice all but growled, Let me up. 

No. Your powers were not designed to fight an enemy like this Aurora and you know that. Your powers and skills have been honed to fight the Sorceress. To be able to properly defend yourself against this enemy, you'd have to spend hours in battle to adapt your skills and powers to the energy signatures of those aliens and to learn the intricacies of their powers. You don't have that sort of time. You go back out there, and you'll get yourself killed. 

Not too long ago, Firewalker, Aurora shot back, You were encouraging me to fight along side the Sailor Scouts and help them in their battles against the Cardians, creatures of evil sent by the aliens. 

That was different Aurora, and you know it. The Cardians were simple minions and no match for your power. You wouldn't have had to defend yourself; one attack would have destroyed them. But these aliens are the root of the power that created those creatures and are not so easily destroyed. To defeat _them_ you must first know their power, their weakness and strengths and you don't. Heal yourself and have faith that Sailor Moon's love will be enough to end this battle. 

Aurora opened her eyes to stare into the blue, pupil-less eyes of her Guardian. Noting that he didn't seem too inclined to remove his hoof any time soon, she took his words into serious consideration. He was right, she knew. She stood to battle the Sorceress; her powers had been honed to fight the Sorceress's minions, the Sorceress's power. She knew the power of the Sorceress – she knew how to defend herself against its evil. She knew what levels of power were necessary to defeat a minion of the Sorceress; she knew the intricacies of the Sorceress's power signature, enabling her to fight against it. She didn't know any of that information for this enemy and without it, couldn't fight to her full capacity. As a result, her only hope of defeating this enemy was not to rely on her greater skill, but to simply overwhelm them with her power; a tactic that was wasteful and far less efficient. 

Struggling, Sailor Star   lifted her head slowly to view the ongoing battle.

Darien is awake…

She watched as the former Prince of Earth placed himself in the line of fire, protecting his past love from harm. Relief flooded Aurora as she watched them in battle. No harm would come to Sailor Moon so long as he lived. Aurora decided she would leave them to this battle.

Lowering her head to the floor, Sailor Star smiled at Firewalker sheepishly signaling that she would do as he asked: she would heal herself. She would not continue to fight. She felt the slight pressure of Firewalker's hoof be removed as she called upon her powers of healing. Closing her eyes, Sailor Star listened as Sailor Moon righted Ann's perverted views on love and friendship.

With a small smile, Aurora let the darkness claim her.

* * *


	15. Earth and the Heavens Collide

***Well, here it is, finally! I have worked on this chapter for the better part of a month. Aurora finally meets a member of the original cast and loads of info is given. Please, review. I've put a lot of hard work into this one and would love to know what people think. Thanks to those that have reviewed and continued to review since I started posting WCD!***

Evening Star

**__**

With the Coming of the Dawn

**__**

Chapter 13

~ ~ ~ 

"Oh Darien, look!"

Darien looked out over the lake in front of them, following Serena's line of sight to a small family of ducks. The ducklings didn't look to be a week old. He smiled at her wonder and rapture.

"They're so cute! Oh, I wish I could take one home with me!" Serena exclaimed. Then she giggled, "Well, maybe not. I doubt Mom would want to share her bathtub with a duckling." 

Darien could only stare at her, a warm light in his eyes and a smile on his lips. She was beautiful – so very beautiful and pure. When she turned her radiant blue eyes on him, he couldn't help but blush at the love he saw shinning in them. It still left him in wonder that this small blonde angel loved him.

How could I ever forget you Serena? Darien asked himself for the millionth time since he regained his memories during the fight with Ann and Allen. He hoped that those two were taking the best advantage of their second chance and had found a love with each other like he had found with Serena. 

"Darien," he heard a soft teasing voice say, "You're blushing!"

Darien snapped out of his reverie to smile down at a softly giggling Serena.

"What's so funny?" Darien asked with a chuckle of his own.

"They're only ducklings Darien, not much there worth blushing over," Serena's giggling intensified.

"Well, I wasn't blushing over the ducklings, Meatball Head," Darien informed her with a know it all smile. Before she could retort to his use of her old nickname, he continued softly, "I was blushing because I'm here with you."

Serena's face fell at that. Slowly, she looked around with sad eyes. She was looking to see how many people were around that may have heard her exclamation over the ducks.

"I'm sorry," Serena whispered, her eyes diverted, "I didn't realize I was talking so loudly. I didn't mean to embarrass you Darien."

Alarm crossed Darien's dark handsome features. Quickly but gently he put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Serena, you're not embarrassing me. Where did you get such an idea?"

Serena's eyes wavered slightly, unshed tears glistening in the sunlight. Softly she sniffed, "You said you were blushing because you were here with me. I just figured you meant…"

Darien interrupted her, "You figured wrong." Shaking his head, Darien struggled to find the words.

"Serena, I was blushing because I could see in your eyes how much you love me," Darien explained, his voice lowering out of shyness and self-consciousness, "After all the fighting there has been between us, it takes some getting used to – some wonderful getting used to. You're not an embarrassment to me, not ever." 

Darien stared intently into her eyes, making sure this time that there were no misunderstandings. His heart melted at the shy blush that came across her beautiful young face.

"Well, I've made a pretty good fool of myself," Serena laughed shyly.

"But a beautiful fool," Darien smiled mischievously.

Serena gave him a playful slap on the arm, "You're not supposed to agree with me."

"I didn't!" Darien defended himself, "You said you were a _pretty_ good fool. I most clearly said that you were a _beautiful_ fool."

Serena opened her mouth to respond to his blatantly smart remark when Darien snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. 

Serena went rigid with initial shock before relaxing and molding her body against his. Darien felt her soft warmth lean in closer to him, pressing against him as her tentative hands traveled slowly from around his waist to slightly graze his back, coming to rest in his ebony hair. His whole body went warm and tingled as her small hands ran themselves through his hair as he continued to kiss her. She gave a soft moan as Darien pulled her tightly against him, pausing only momentarily in his kissing of her to run his tongue against her bottom lip. She gasped at the sudden sensation only to moan once more as she felt Darien's tongue brush against hers ever so slightly. Serena responded in full, tightening her hold around his neck and running her tongue against his. Darien felt the shivers that ran the length of her body at the contact. Putting his hand to the back of her head to hold her to him, Darien prolonged the kiss a few moments longer. Breathless, they pulled apart.

His eyes warm with love, Darien asked in a hushed whisper, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Equally breathless, her eyes alight with a mischievousness of their own, Serena replied, "I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know once I find out."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Serena laughed, but before she could reply Darien kissed her again.

She didn't make to object.

~ ~ ~

Darien walked home alone from the park where he'd spent most of the morning and early afternoon with Serena. It was warm out; the sun was shinning and a soft wind was weaving its way through the city. As he walked, Darien's mind wondered as his eyes closed briefly against the sunlight.

It had just been yesterday that he'd regained his memories, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Looking back now, he didn't understand how he could have missed the deep longing in his heart to be near Serena; how he could have missed the love in her eyes, love only for him, and the pain he caused by not returning that love. She brought a part of him to life that had withered and died years ago. He felt more at peace with himself when he was with her than he'd felt in all his life; she completed him. How could he have missed that?

Darien shook his head, Men must truly be blind… 

Darien continued to walk and continued to think. Serena had talked for hours, giving him all but a day-by-day account of the happenings in her life since the defeat of Beryl. Some of what she said about her fights with Rei and the lectures from Luna had been rather humorous seeing as how Serena had pouted quite adorably as she recounted her stories. His laughter was rewarded with several slaps from the pouting bunny, but in Darien's opinion it was worth it just to see her pout more. 

What she had told him about the new Sailor, however, unsettled him. Serena had been in tears when she'd told him how Sailor Star had fought to protect them both from the attacking aliens. With his arms wrapped around her small heaving shoulders as she cried, Darien listened as she recounted how the young woman had been brutally attacked by Ann and Allen and seriously wounded by Mercury's account. After a few softly posed questions on his part, Darien was able to get Serena to calm down and tell him how all the dealings with Sailor Star began. It took some time but she finally got the story out about first meeting the Imperial Soldier; her story eventually moved on to Rei's mistrust of Sailor Star and then finally to Serena coming to him to help find the elusive soldier. 

After everything I put her through, when she needed help she still came to me… 

Darien felt his heart warm at the thought. The fact that a new sailor existed, however, had him perplexed. He wouldn't have thought it possible that there were more Scouts than the Sailors of the Moon, but now that it seemed there was, he didn't quite know what to make of it.

Rei's reasons for not trusting this woman make for a good argument, but Sailor Star's actions speak loudly in her defense. Why would she protect Serena now only to turn against her in the near future? 

Darien continued to mull the facts over in his mind, becoming lost in his own world; he never noticed the young woman walking toward him on the street. He never took notice to the school uniform of the girl; if he had, he might have noted that it was foreign: it consisted of a simple white blouse, a black plaid pleated skirt, white knee high socks and simple black shoes. If his eyes had been focusing on what he saw, he would have noticed the very pale blonde hair done up in a bun and ponytail; he would have noticed the silver eyes. He didn't. As this unseen young woman passed him by on his right, however, a sudden rush of power flooded his senses. His chest tightened with the uncontrollable desire to follow her. Stopping short, clutching at his chest, Darien turned around to look behind him – searching for the one that sent his instincts on fire.

He laid eyes on her: sharp, blazing, intelligent silver eyes locked on to his own, telling him that she had felt from him the same as he felt from her. He took one step toward her and she was gone, lost in a sea of people. He took off in her direction, desperate to follow her and find her. Just as he neared the park from which he'd just came, he caught a glimpse of her disappearing in amongst some trees. He followed at a dead run, brushing past low bushes and ducking under low hanging branches. When he cleared the foliage, Darien found himself in a small, secluded clearing, the sounds of the city behind him dulling to a quiet roar. 

Breathing hard, Darien slowed his pace to a crawl; his sharp ocean blue eyes took in every detail, searching for signs of disturbance along the opposite side of the clearing in amongst more trees and bushes: he saw none. Therefore, she still had to be in the clearing. One scan of the small grassy field suggested otherwise, however. Puzzled, but not letting his guard down, Darien was about to move further into the clearing when a body fell on top of him from a tree above. He fell hard to the ground, a solid weight on his back. It pressed him almost painfully into the ground before he felt the weight flip him over onto his back, a hand coming to his throat in a heartbeat; he could barely breath.

Darien's eyes widened when he took in the appearance of his attacker. A beautiful young woman, obviously younger than him, held him pinned to the ground by the hand at his throat and her thighs pinning his arms to his sides. She was all but straddling his chest, but her intent could not be mistaken. Her intent was lethal. Blazing silver eyes stared into his, barely suppressed fury evident in the tenseness of her body and shallowness of her breathing. Her pale blonde hair fell haphazardly over her shoulders and into her face – she didn't take notice.

Tightening her hold on his neck, she demanded, "Who are you? Who sent you?"

Darien opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't get enough air to breath. He pleaded to her with his eyes to understand, but her face remained masked and her hand did not waver.

Aurora watched without sympathy as the dark haired man opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to answer her. She knew he wasn't getting enough air to breath, but she didn't care. The surge of power she'd felt from him as he'd passed her in the streets could only mean he had been sent by the Sorceress. She would show him no quarter. Aurora found it rather unsettling that the Sorceress now had human followers, and male at that, but she would not allow the Sorceress's new tactics catch her off guard. Her eyes darkening in anger she repeated her question with a snarl, releasing the minion's throat from her grip only slightly; she wanted answers.

"Who are _you?_ _Who_ sent you?" 

"I … wasn't set… by anyone," Darien was able to gasp out. Looking up into the eyes of the woman who held him captive, Darien knew struggling against her would get him nowhere. Her thighs held his arms at his sides in an iron grip. His only hope would be to use his legs to throw her off him and Darien knew she'd strangle him before he had the chance. Continuing to look at her, his mind started working to place recently learned information to his present situation. Darien's eyes widened in shock as recognition flickered in his deep blue gaze. 

"You!" He gasped against her strangle hold, "You're… Sailor Star!"

He watched as the young woman's eyes widened in alarm then narrowed in intense rage, her eyes dark with fury. All at once, Darien understood Rei's mistrust: anyone capable of that depth of anger and rage had to be dealt with extreme caution and wariness. Yet, at the same time, something inside himself couldn't bring him to hate her.

Her blood burning a path through her veins from the adrenaline in her system, Aurora felt her rage course through her. With deadly intent, she closed off Darien's windpipe. She gave a small sadistic smile when she felt him start to struggle underneath her. She knew he could not escape her. Her eyes shinning with a dark light that struck fear in Darien's heart as he struggled to breathe_ - _struggled to _live - _he watched her lower her face down to his, her lips mere centimeters away from his own. He felt more than heard the words she whispered.

"When you're burning in Hell, tell the Sorceress she failed."

The dark light left her eyes then; nothing but a vast emptiness was left in its wake as Aurora killed off the humanity inside her, preparing herself for what had to be done just as she had done so many times before when fighting the Sorceress. Her face void of all emotion, she pressed down on the throat beneath her palm and waited for death to come to the man beneath her. As she felt his struggling wan and watched as his eyes closed, Aurora's soul fought against her. Somewhere, deep inside of her, a long dormant instinct was now alive and screaming at her that killing this man was wrong –terribly, terribly wrong. Aurora tried to steel herself against the moral onslaught and kept her hand at his throat: until a shining light made her draw that hand back in horror.

There shinning brightly on the dark haired man's forehead was the mark of a five point, ruby red star.

She watched as if outside her own body as the man turned his head to the side and coughed hoarsely, trying to get oxygenated air into his lungs. She felt him go limp beneath her has he took many deep breaths. When his eyes finally opened to look at her, a nerve in Aurora snapped. Taking his face roughly into her left hand and replacing her right hand at his throat, Aurora looked the man in the eye. She applied no pressure to his throat however; she was determined to get the answers she wanted.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Aurora spoke slowly, her tone menacing, "If this is some sort of _sick joke_ on the Sorceress's part…"

"I don't know any Sorceresses," Darien spoke just as slowly, his voice hoarse from the abuse his throat suffered, "My _name_ is Darien." 

Darien's eyes flashed with an anger of his own; he had not just won his life back to lose it here, in a small field, at the hands of a Sailor Soldier who should be fighting with him not against him. He was about to continue when he saw her eyes cloud in confusion.

"Darien…?" 

Aurora's mind worked quickly to place the name that seemed so familiar to her. The man beneath her watched as her eyes widened at him in absolute horror. Frantically, she pushed herself off him to kneel on the grass at his side.

"Dear gods, what have I done?" came a stricken voice.

Darien watched her intently as he propped himself on his elbows. Her right hand was on her stomach as she kneeled on the grass to his left, her silver eyes a swirling mixture of abject horror, grief, self-loathing, pain and utter hopelessness. He watched as her left hand shakily came up to cover her mouth and her eyes closed tight as if she was fighting extreme bouts of nausea. In truth, she was.

Aurora was overcome with the horror of what she had almost done. She was sick. Wave after wave of nausea crashed into her and her whole body trembled.

I almost killed him…I almost killed him… I was going to kill him… 

The mantra in her mind continued. Because of her presumptuous, rash and irresponsible approach to the situation, she had almost ended the life of the Prince of Earth. A picture of Serena in all her innocence floated in Aurora's mind's eye as tears pooled behind her closed lids. Aurora felt her heart ache at how much pain she'd almost caused the Universe's salvation, the pain in her chest intensifying to the point were she was gasping for breath. With great strength of will, Aurora beat down the pain inside of her and locked it away within the deep recesses of her heart. Her breathing regulated itself and her body stopped trembling. Lowering her left hand, her dry silver eyes, void of the swirling emotions from only moments ago, looked into Darien's concerned blue eyes. She could tell he was about to say something and cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for what I've done," Aurora spoke, her voice steady and her tone sincere, "There is no excuse for what I've done. I did not know it was you. If I'd only recognized you…"

Darien listened as her voice trailed off, feeling that that last sentence had been directed more towards her then him. He was amazed that this young woman before him, so totally sincere in her apologies and so completely repentant for her actions, could possibly have been the same dark woman threatening to kill him only a few moments ago. With a new light, he looked at Sailor Star and saw what it was Serena saw in her and understood why Serena trusted her so. Darien shook his head at the complexity of the young woman's character and wondered almost in fear what could have happened to make her like she was.

"There is no need to apologize," Darien spoke softly and calmly as he sat up, "Any woman being chased into a secluded clearing by a man she doesn't know would have reacted violently."

"Yes, but few women have the capacity to kill the man that chases them into a secluded clearing," Aurora spoke evenly, her tone betraying no emotion.

Darien looked at her for a moment, "It's true then. You are Sailor Star." 

Aurora knew it wasn't a question. She looked at Darien for a few seconds before replying, "Yes."

"May I ask your name?" Darien prompted softly. For a reason he could not quite place, he felt the need to approach the subject of this woman's identity slowly as if to reassure her and stop her from running from him. He desperately wanted to know her and that unsettled him.

Aurora looked up sharply, "No."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "No? Then what am I supposed to call you? I can't go around referring to you as Sailor Star."

Aurora stood up at that, brushing her skirt to rid herself of the grass that clung to it. Startled, Darien forced himself up on his none too steady legs as he watched her turn to walk out of the clearing. Desperate to keep her there for reasons unbeknownst to him, and angry that she would just up and leave after everything that had just happened, Darien grabbed hold of her wrist before she could get too much farther. 

Aurora turned her head back to look at Darien out of the corner of her eye, "Let go of me." 

Her tone brooked no argument, but Darien was too stubborn to acknowledge the underlying threat.

"No," Darien deadpanned, "You just nearly killed me thinking I was someone sent by a Sorceress, where yesterday you put yourself in the line of fire to protect me and Serena. I have Rei telling me you can't be trusted and Serena telling me you can. Now I want answers. And since you no longer have me pinned on the ground with your hand at my throat, you'll either answer my questions or fight me to get free."

Darien's tone was hard as he continued to keep what little eye contact he could with the blonde woman in front of him, "So what will it be?"

Aurora turned full around to look Darien in the eye.

"What makes you think I know anyone by the names of Serena and Rei?" Her tone was almost mocking and yet challenging at the same time. Darien grit his teeth.

"You know them for who they really are: Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. You told Serena that you knew much about her past as the Moon Princess and the Silver Millennium. There's no way you can know her past and not know her real name or the real names of her Guardians."

Darien watched as her squarely held shoulders dropped only slightly.

"She's told you then."

"How else would I know you?" Darien questioned her. This time, however, his tone was soft.

Aurora stopped for a moment, her silver eyes looking down at Darien's hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. She could get free, she knew. She'd almost killed him once and just because she didn't have her hand round his throat now didn't mean she couldn't almost kill him again. She wouldn't though and she knew that. Darien was the one person that Serena drew strength from and without him she'd be lost. Aurora wasn't prepared to have the Light of Hope for the Universe be lost in shadow as she herself had been. Studying the hand that held her, Aurora thought back to what she'd seen shinning on his forehead only moments before. 

She concluded that lack of sleep was making her venerable to illusions. 

Her silvery gaze followed the hand up the arm and over the shoulder to look upon his face; as she did so, Aurora felt a small part of herself, deep within the dark core of her soul, come to life and bask in the warm gaze of the man in front of her. Suddenly she didn't want to leave – but she knew she had too.

Darien watched silver eyes soften for the first time as Aurora looked at him, _really_ looked at him, and began to speak.

"Darien, you've just gotten your life back. You've just gotten Serena back. Do you really want to be involving yourself in something that could cost you everything?"

"If there is a threat to Serena," Darien countered, "I want to know about it."

"There won't be a threat to Serena if you keep her and the others from getting involved," Aurora came back sharply.

"Getting involved with what?" Darien demanded impatiently. The young woman's evasiveness was irritating.

"Involved with _me_," Aurora gestured sharply to herself with her free hand.

"And why would involving themselves with you be a threat?"

He watched as Aurora leveled her dark silvery gaze on him, her eyes narrowing in anger. She stood tall, her back straight and rigid. Darien got the distinct feeling this young woman was a force to be reckoned with.

Well, let her be angry, Darien thought to himself.

"Glare at me all you want, _Sailor Star_," Darien snapped at her, "But I'm not letting you go until you answer my questions."

Aurora raised a pale blonde brow, her tone deadpan "Don't think just because you're not on your back with my hand at your throat that I can't kill you. I almost killed you once, I can do it again – easily."

It was Darien's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You wont kill me and we both know it. It's obvious you care about Serena's well being. I doubt you would do anything to hurt her."

"What makes you think my killing you would hurt her?" Aurora shot back. Aurora knew by the hurt and fleeting moment of insecurity that flashed in his turbulent blue eyes that she had struck a nerve in Darien. His grip on her wrist tightened to the point of pain but Aurora gave no outward sign of it.

"Who the _hell_ are you and who the _hell_ is the Sorceress?" Darien demanded in a low voice deep with menace, "You can tell me or you can kill me – you have those two choices."

Aurora looked Darien in the eye as he gave his ultimatum. There was a deep pain burning in his eyes, a pain wrought by years of loneliness and insecurity. Aurora felt her chest tighten with remorse. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was only trying to protect herself from his questions. It felt so terribly wrong to be fighting him like she was. One small part of her wanted to reach out to him and tell him everything while the preservationist in her was telling her to turn away and never look back. For the first time in her life, Aurora squelched her innate talent for self-preservation and followed her heart.

Aurora looked up at Darien with sad, flashing eyes. When she spoke, her voice was soft, sounding with defeat. 

"Darien…I realized my powers as Sailor Star when I was 14. I'm 16 now; it's been two years. Shortly before I first became Sailor Star, a young girl, younger than me by about a year, transferred to the academy I attend," Aurora paused, gathering strength and organizing her thoughts. Looking off to the side to escape the harsh reality of Darien's eyes, she continued with a defeated sigh.

"For reasons I'll never understand, this young girl wanted to befriend me. And being as naïve as I was, I accepted her offer of friendship," Aurora looked back at Darien then, her silver eyes soft with the emotion of memories.

"Several months into our friendship, my enemy the Sorceress sent an assassin to kill her," Aurora stopped and looked at Darien for a moment before continuing, "I almost didn't make it to her in time; I almost didn't hear her scream."

"Darien, she spent a week in intensive care before I was able to get to her to heal her." 

Aurora shook her head in exasperation when Darien just continued to stare at her with mistrust in his eyes. Why didn't anyone understand?!

"Don't you get it, Darien?" Aurora snarled, "Beth was of no threat to the Sorceress. The only wrong she'd committed was befriending _me!_ And she almost paid for that mistake with her life. Serena is the Moon Princess!" Aurora hissed, "A true threat to the Sorceress! If I was to involve her in my life, do you know what the Sorceress would do to her?" Darien shook his head slightly in recognition of her question.

"The Sorceress would kill her Darien, swiftly and efficiently. The Scouts' greatest strength is each other. The Sorceress would use that to her advantage and would attack the Scouts when they were separate from each other and not transformed. They'd each be dead before they had the chance to defend themselves."

"Now," Aurora looked right at Darien, her eyes dark with serious intent, "However irritating my evasiveness may be to you, as I told Sailor Mars it serves its purpose. My enemy knows me Darien; she knows me as I am now; she knows everything about me. By keeping silent, I am _trying_ to protect _your_ Princess. Take that as you will, but I will not disclose any information that will place another life in danger because of that life's association with me."

Darien looked at her for a long moment, both of them shrouded in silence. 

He took her words into serious consideration; he could see the validity of what she said, but he could also see the flaws. He decided, however, that he'd greatly underestimated the integrity of the young woman whose wrist he still held firmly within his grasp. She'd been hurt in life, of that he was certain, and it seemed the enemy she now faced had her trapped between an empty void and a dark place. He could see it in her eyes: a terrible pain, a great fear, an unshakeable exhaustion for life, and an unbreakable spirit that refused to be beaten. Despite the hurt that her words had invoked, his heart went out to her and the desire to truly know the young woman before him flared into life again. Carefully, he broached the next subject.

"You realize," He spoke softly, "It may already be too late." When Aurora did not respond, he continued.

"If your enemy is as omnipresent as you suggest, its possible she already associates Serena and the others with you. It's possible she already considers them a threat. Despite your efforts, Serena may already be in danger," Darien finished quietly, his grip on her wrist relaxing, "If they are to protect themselves, they must know what they are facing."

"If the Scouts were to face the Sorceress, Darien, knowing her would not save them," Aurora spoke, her voice quiet. Given the fact that she did not fight him on what he'd just proposed, Darien concluded that it was something she had already taken into consideration.

"It might; you underestimate them," Darien spoke in reference to the Scouts.

"And you underestimate the Sorceress," Aurora countered, lifting tired eyes to Darien's. 

For the first time since they met, Darien smiled softly. 

"You're prepared to fight me to the last, aren't you?" he asked, shaking his head. He watched as the corner of Aurora's mouth turned up in a small smile before disappearing all together.

"I only want them to be safe."

Darien looked at her intently, "Then you must know the best way to keep them safe is to keep them informed. If there is a threat, the Scouts need to take the proper precautions to keep themselves and Serena safe. They can't do that if they don't know what's threatening them. Sailor Mercury is little short of a genius. If a solution can be found to a problem, she'll find it. Give her time, and I know she'd develop a plan to keep her and the rest of the girls safe." 

When Aurora made to object, Darien continued, "You can't be everywhere at once, Sailor Star. If your enemy does attack, the girls need to know what to expect – even if you think they'd be facing odds they couldn't possible survive against. At least if they knew some of your enemies tactics, they might be able to keep themselves alive long enough to either get help or get you," Darien spoke gently but with a sound logic that could not be questioned. He watched Aurora intently to see what her reaction would be.

Looking down at her hand in his, Aurora spoke with a small sense of humor, "Logic is usually _my_ defense in matters like these."

Smiling at her when she looked up at him, Darien responded in kind, "As it is mine."

Aurora looked away from him then, her eyes distant, thinking. She found herself suddenly drained of energy. She was tired: tired of fighting, tired of hiding. Aurora raised defeated eyes to look at Darien. 

His eyes…look so much like Kiaya's: soft, warm and kind. I see a strength in him like I've seen in her – a strength born of witnessing too much pain in one lifetime. Or in Darien's case, two… 

Aurora cast her eyes down and closed them briefly. She was at war with herself. Darien's argument was a sound one. He was right; she had already considered that her involvement with the Scouts had put them in danger and that if they were to have any chance of survival, they would need to know something about what threatened them. What she was having trouble coming to terms with was the fact that she wasn't entirely opposed to telling Darien everything he wanted to know. She had no reason to trust the man, but she did. She felt drawn to him; she felt safe with him.

When she opened her eyes again, there was strength shinning in their depths. Quietly, she addressed Darien in her mind.

I don't know what it is about you that makes me trust you like I do, but if you want answers, I'll give them to you. 

"Ask me the questions you want," Aurora spoke seriously, her voice firm but soft, "I'll answer those that are necessary to protect Serena and the Scouts."

"Thank you, Sailor Star," Darien said with a soft smile. He knew that agreeing to talk to him had not been an easy decision for her to make. He was just glad that the Guardian in her won out over her pride and self-protective nature.

Darien's mind was preoccupied with how to word his first question so as not to put Aurora on the defensive once again, when he heard a quiet whisper come from the young woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry…what?" Darien inquired, genuinely interested in what she had said.

"Aurora. My name is Aurora."

Her admission took Darien off guard and before he could respond, she asked, almost sounding annoyed, "Can we at least sit down?"

She sat down on the green grass beneath her feet, not waiting for his response. Looking at her with his head tilted to the side and one brow raised, Darien shrugged to himself slightly. He folded his long legs beneath him and sat down gracefully on the grass beside her.

"That's a beautiful name, Aurora. If memory serves, Aurora was an ancient Goddess of the Dawn. Rather ironic, considering your title as Sailor Star. Did you ever ask your parents why they chose to name you as the did?" Darien asked, his tone conversational. He wanted her to relax and feel comfortable around him. He wasn't quite sure how to do that, but thought asking a personal yet general question might be a means to an end. 

"My parents were dead before I turned the age of five. I never had the chance to ask them much of anything," Aurora stated in an emotionless tone. She was looking down at the grass at her feet, picking a few strands with her fingers. Suddenly her body tensed as her mind became aware of what she'd just told him. Aurora's heart rate increased. She was panicked. 

Why did I tell him that? 

Darien looked at her with sad, understanding eyes. He'd noticed her stiffen imperceptibly and knew that she had not meant to tell him that. He sought to put her at ease, knowing full well what it was to be orphaned. 

"It's alright, Aurora," He said softly, bending down at the waist to catch her eye. She was refusing to look at him, "I understand. I lost my parents when I was young."

She looked at him then, out of the corner of her eye.

"I know," was all she said.

Darien drew back sharply, his eyes flashing with something akin to betrayal. 

"How do you know?" he demanded.

Aurora turned regret filled eyes at him, then sighed, "_That_, Darien, is a very long story. Just believe me when I say my Queen decided that it would be beneficial for me to know about the lives of Princess Serenity, her Prince and her Guardians here in the present."

Darien's brows furrowed in anger at having his personal life flaunted to strangers. 

"What right do you have to know so much about our personal lives when you deny us any information about yourself?" he growled. 

"I did not ask to know everything about your life, Darien. Not your past life, not your present life. I never had much choice in the matter. And I certainly don't discuss what I know with anyone," Aurora growled back, once again on the defensive. 

"Who the hell would I tell? Who the hell would believe me!?" Aurora finished with a hiss, her eyes flashing.

Darien fumed silently for a moment, amazed with how the young woman beside him could provoke such strong emotions in him when no one else but Serena could. His eyes narrowed in agitation as he made a demand.

"Then tell me about your past. Its only fair to even the score."

"Fuck being fair," Aurora whirled around to face him completely, "If I've learned anything it's that life is not fair. Life destroys you. It strips you of everything and leaves you with nothing but loneliness and misery to fend for yourself. Life is merciless and if you're not the same, you fade away into an existence of nothingness."

Aurora breathed deep, her eyes molten metal, "Don't lecture me, Darien on what is or is not fair. I'm sorry your parents are dead. I'm sorry that my knowing your parents are dead upsets you. But rest easy, _Prince,_" Aurora sneered, "My parents died just as yours did, in a car and late at night. And just like you, I was the only one to survive. But," Aurora snarled, "Unlike you, I remember the screams. I remember the smell of burning fuel and flesh. I remember the sound of metal breaking and glass shattering. I _remember_ the doctors telling me on the road side that Mommy and Daddy were gone and never coming back!"

"Don't bitch at me about fair, Darien," Aurora's eyes flashed in anger, "My parents were survived by other family members. To them, I was nothing more than a financial and social burden. I was a disturbance in their lives and when they found out they were _never_ getting their hands on my inheritance, I was sent away and told not to come back."

Aurora snorted derisively, shaking her head, "You lived your life always wondering who you were - I lived my life knowing _exactly_ who I was and that who I was, was somebody nobody wanted and nobody loved!"

Darien sat, silenced by the pain he could sense radiating off Aurora. He looked at her with new eyes as she struggled to stop her trembling. Had it been anyone else, he probably would have fought her further on the issue of 'fair', but something about the terribly distraught woman in front of him stopped him.

Integrity indeed, Darien admitted to himself, If I were in her place, I would have left - but here she stays. She told me she'd answer my questions and by the gods, she's staying to do so. 

Aurora sat looking off into oblivion, her eyes focusing on nothing and everything all at once. She felt like a dam had been broken inside her and she could do nothing to control the flood.

How can one man have such an effect on me? Aurora demanded in frustration, desperate to get herself under control. 11 years and she'd never told anyone what she'd just told a man she hardly knew. Aurora wanted nothing more than to leave but she'd committed herself to answering Darien's questions and that was as good as giving her word. She would not run though she wanted to. 

Her voice now steady, Aurora turned blazing silver eyes on the Earth Prince.

"Has the score been settled yet, Prince?" Aurora all but spat, her back straight and shoulders squared.

"No," Darien returned with a level tone and serious expression, "I can't believe no one in your family loved you."

"Why?" Aurora shot back, "You find my personality to be a loveable one?"

"I believe it was at the age of 5."

Aurora held Darien's steady gaze for a moment longer before turning angry, frustrated silver eyes away from him to look out over the grassy field that lay before them. Shaking her head, shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Why the hell not," Aurora whispered sardonically, more so to herself than to Darien.

"I have an Aunt, a Great Aunt on my Mother's side," Aurora told Darien, her tone emotionless yet defeated, "She is in her Eighties now, she was just into her Seventies when my parents died. Where everyone else in my extended family was ruined with greed and selfishness, she – she was different. She remained kind and loving."

Darien watched with guarded eyes as Aurora sighed, her own eyes still looking around the small clearing. Darien realized with a start that she was surveying the clearing to ensure that none came upon them unexpectedly.

"My Aunt, Aunt Rose, all but raised my Mother when my Grandparents parents died rather suddenly of illness when Mom was a young teen. My Mother became the incredible person she was because of my Aunt…" Aurora grew silent with remembrance for a moment before continuing with a soft voice, "Aunt Rose wanted to adopt me after my parents' death. Other family members, aunts, uncles, cousins, were not partial to the idea. They knew Aunt Rose would keep them from my inheritance - that she would take it upon herself to hold it in trust until I was of age."

Aurora laughed humorlessly, "So they fought her in court, and won. The Judge ruled Aunt Rose to be too advanced in age and therefore not competent enough to handle the needs of a young developing child. Several months later, after many heated court battles, my _beloved,_" Aurora all but choked on the word, "extended family came to face the reality that my inheritance was mine and mine alone – they would never see a cent of it."

Darien watched as Aurora clenched her jaw, the bone and muscle tensing. She said nothing, her eyes dark and glaring. He sat in wait, giving her the time she needed to finish.

"Two weeks after the courts ruled in 'my favor', I was enrolled in Umbrae Academy," Aurora paused, "and by the time I turned 8, I was told that the family had decided it would be in my best interest to remain at the Academy during holidays. I haven't been home since."

Darien continued to watch the Imperial Soldier as she slipped once more into silence, her silver eyes following the path of late afternoon sun rays that dappled the leaves and grass around them. This young woman had entered his life like a whirlwind and he had the distinct feeling that this was only the beginning. Darien began to question if keeping Serena away from her might actually be the right course of action.

No. There is evil here in Tokyo that we are ignorant of and that _she_ is well aware of. If The Scouts are to protect Sailor Moon, if _I_ am to protect Serena, then we have to know what threatens her…

Bringing himself back to the task at hand, Darien decided to move on in his questioning.

"Where is home for you?"

Aurora didn't even look at him as she answered this time, "Canada."

Darien's brows raised in surprise at that, "Really? I've heard Canada is a beautiful country. I would love to travel there someday. What part of Canada do you come from?"

"Nova Scotia."

He waited for her to elaborate - she didn't. 

"Ask pertinent questions Darien," was all she said, never once turning her eyes to look at him.

"Alright then," Darien spoke evenly, "Who is your enemy?"

"The Sorceress."

"What does she want?"

"To destroy me, to destroy the Sun Stone, and then continue on her quest."

"Which is?"

"What is every enemy's quest, Darien?" Aurora asked pointedly, turning finally to look Darien in the eye.

"I'm not taking anything for granted when it comes to you, Sailor Star," Darien

responded just as pointedly, his eyes narrowing in slight annoyance.

"To the Sorceress," Aurora began in a monotone voice, "the Universe is hers to do with as she pleases. She feels no need to conquer the Universe as other might, for she considers the Universe to be her own. She quests to shape the Universe in her image, bereft of all light, love and purity."

"And she more than has to power to do so," Aurora answered Darien's silent challenge. 

Darien nodded his head in thought, "Where does she come from?"

"When the Universe was born, there was Light. From that Light was born the Planets, the Stars… but where there is Light, there is Darkness. The Sorceress was born from that Darkness," Aurora spoke evenly.

"How long has she been on this 'quest'?" Darien questioned, his tone hard.

"Since the moment of her birth," Aurora stated, looking Darien in the eye, "The Universe is hers, Darien. Countless Galaxies have fallen at her hand. She extinguishes all light, casting everything into darkness. She corrupts the mind, the heart, the soul. Her power is like poison to _life_: where once was peace, only war and bloodshed remains. Her minions are fatally loyal to their Mistress and are highly trained. I've fought her minions. I have fought them on eight separate occasions. I have only succeeded in destroying two."

"And the others?" Darien asked with a sense of foreboding.

"They lived. During battle, I was able to inflict enough harm upon them that they retreated back to their Mistress. What happened then I can only guess, but after some time the Sorceress's once defeated minions were returned to the battlefield. When I faced them a second time, they were much more highly trained and fucking near impossible to defeat."

Darien breathed deep. Aurora had had him on his back with her hand at his throat, more than able and more than willing to end his life. Coupled with what Serena had told him of her powers, Darien knew he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't terrified. If Aurora found the minions of this enemy to be nearly impossible to defeat, what chance did Serena and the others have? Darien's whirling emotions came to a stand still when a delicate hand came to rest on his arm. Surprise swirling in the depths of his ocean blue eyes, Darien looked up at Aurora.

Softly, she spoke.

"Darien, when I fight against the minions of the Sorceress, it's never a simple matter of destroying the one that challenges me and moving on to the next. It's a matter of _surviving_: surviving the pain, surviving the fight, and surviving the terror until I can either get the crystal to safety or wound the minion enough to send her crawling back to her Mistress."

Silver eyes that pleaded with him to understand held his gaze for a time, giving him a chance to draw his own conclusions.

"Serena would never survive against such a force," he stated finally.

"No," Aurora breathed out softly, "She wouldn't; and neither would her Guardians."

"Then you have to tell me what can be done to protect her," Darien spoke firmly, his eyes hard and demanding.

Aurora looked down and away from his gaze, thinking. Watching her closely, Darien decided to push her a little further.

"What crystals?"

Aurora looked back at him questioningly.

"Just now, you spoke of crystals. What crystals? What is a Sun Stone? And what does that have to do with the Sorceress?"

Darien watched with a slight heavy feeling as Aurora's eyes became cold and guarded. Perhaps he's pushed too far, but with Serena's life on the line he didn't have it in him to care – entirely.

"_That_ information is not pertinent."

"Oh no?" Darien shot back, "I'd be willing to wager that those crystals are the reason you fight against the Sorceress. Now, if her minions are willing to kill you over them, what happens if Serena or any of the others were come across one of them?" 

Aurora's eyes turned dark with menace, "They wouldn't simply come across one of the crystals. The crystals call to one person and one person only when they have decided it is time for them to be found – neither Serena nor her Guardians are that one person."

"And who is?" Darien prompted with a growl.

Aurora shot him a bland look, "Who do you think?"

"And how do these crystals 'call' to you?" Darien asked in a mocking, disbelieving tone.

"I told you, this information is irrelevant to protecting Serena. I've humored you enough. Get on with it," Aurora threatened darkly.

Darien ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Fuck, but wasn't he tired of this game of cat and mouse. He looked at Aurora, only to find her looking at him with a strange emotion in her eyes. It made Darien pause. It almost seemed as if she were on the verge of trusting him, of telling him want he _really_ wanted know. In a moment, the emotion was gone.

Who are you Aurora? Darien asked himself with an inner defeated sigh, Who are you really? Why do I trust you when I _know_ I shouldn't? 

"Fine Aurora," Darien conceded with a sigh, "Tell me what I can do to keep Serena safe and I'll leave you be."

"There's nothing I can tell you of The Sorceress's power that would keep Serena safe. Serena and the others have no defense against her evil: it is too potent and too all consuming. But then, Mercury already knows that from the readings she took the first time I met the Scouts," Aurora spoke in a flat matter of fact tone.

"Her minions are highly trained killers. The Scouts have, as of yet, not come up against any enemy of the like and it would be impossible for me to train them to be adequate enough in battle to defend themselves – I don't have the time or the resources," Aurora continued, "If the Sorceress decides to destroy the Scouts, either to draw me out or because she perceives them as being too great an interference, there's very little that I can do to deter her. Unless I was with the Scouts when the Sorceress sent her minions to attack…"

"So you're telling me nothing can be done," Darien snapped, his nerves stretched past the breaking point. This day had started out so amazingly, and now…

"Make sure they are never alone. Increase communications between the Scouts. Make it clear that they are not to travel anywhere alone and in groups less then three. Have them start with regular hourly check-ins, with you and with each other. Tell them that they are not to go anywhere without everyone in the group knowing where and for how long. That way, if something happens, reaction time will be swift."

Darien nodded, "Alright, that sounds reasonable. But they should have some means of contacting you. If your enemy decides to strike, they are going to need your protection."

Aurora looked at Darien and shook her head, "No. I know when the Sorceress's power is near. There is no means of communication that is faster or more effective than my instincts. If the Sorceress were to attack, I would know it and I would follow her power to the sight of battle."

"And if you don't or can't react quick enough? What then? What can I do to keep Serena safe?" Darien demanded.

Softened silver eyes regarded Darien a moment. She had hoped to spare him and the others this pain of worry. She always kept her senses keen and focused, and had concentrated most of her efforts on keeping Sailor Moon safe from the Sorceress since her arrival in Tokyo. The battle with the Sorceress never concerned Sailor Moon, but Aurora knew the malicious and vindictive nature of the Sorceress far too well to put it past the Sorceress to maim or kill the Moon Princess and her Court just for the pleasure of it. Aurora had desperately tried to keep her distance to prevent the Sorceress from making a connection between Sailor Moon and Sailor Star so as to keep the Sorceress's wrath concentrated on herself and not the Moon Princess. Aurora had not wanted innocents caught up in the battle raging between herself and the Mistress of All Evil. 

Attacking Darien, however, had lain waste to all her efforts. The Earth Prince had stirred within her emotions long thought lost. She'd felt drawn to the Prince and that had confused her. She'd felt trust for the Prince and that weakened her defenses. Before her rational mind could stop it, Aurora found herself giving her word to answer Darien's questions. Now, after fighting Kiaya and Firewalker, she'd done exactly what she'd set out not to do: involve herself with the Sailors of the Moon. From now on, it would never just be a matter of fighting the Sorceress for Aurora; now it would involve not getting the Light of Hope destroyed in the making. 

For the briefest moment, Aurora's eyes closed. When she opened them, she regarded Darien with a serious look.

"Run, and keep running. Put as much distance and as many obstacles between you and the minion as possible until I arrive. Don't engage the minion in battle, for she will be an expert marksmen and fighter. Keep injury down to a minimum; be prepared to dodge multiple attacks. When I do arrive, take Serena and the others and get away."

Aurora leveled Darien with a dark look, "Do not let Serena's protective nature take control of the situation. You can not allow her to entertain the idea of helping me. All that will result from that is her drawing fire upon herself and possibly getting herself killed. I can not fight against the Sorceress and have to defend five overly independent and protective Soldiers that will not listen to reason."

"I am not one of their own," Aurora spoke softly as she turned her gaze away from Darien to look out over the clearing again.

"You're so ready to make that distinction," Darien commented after a moment of considering Aurora's words. Darien conceded that Aurora's instructions were satisfactory to protect the others, though he knew he was drawing that conclusion on only half the truth.

Aurora shrugged, "It's the truth. I am not a Soldier of the Moon. My loyalties lie elsewhere."

"And where do your loyalties lie Aurora?"

"That's none of your concern Darien. Just rest assured - I'm not your enemy."  
"And how can I be sure of that?" 

"Because if I was your enemy, Darien," Aurora spoke evenly as she turned to look the Reborn Prince in the eye, "You'd be dead."

Not for a moment did Darien doubt that truth, and found himself laughing quietly as he shook his head at her.

"What?" her tone belied her annoyance at being laughed at.

"You. I'm amazed at you," Darien laughed sardonically, "I've sat here with you for the past what? Two, three hours? We've done nothing but talk, about you no less, and I still haven't the faintest idea about you, your intentions or your purpose here. You tried to kill me no less and here I am talking to you, sitting in a grassy field in the middle of a Tokyo Park."

Darien continued to shake his head, a bemused smile on his face, "You amaze me."

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you," Aurora returned, her tone not entirely unfriendly.

For a moment, silence fell between the Imperial Princess and the Earth Prince as both looked to the highly slanted rays of the late evening sun, lost in thought and speculation.

"I should be returning," Aurora spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil peace that had settled over her soul. She would never admit it to herself, but talking to Darien had help to lessen the encroaching darkness within her. She felt light and almost at peace, though her expressions did not betray it.

Darien regarded her for a moment as she stood, pale blonde hair shimmering in the sun. She brushed her black plaid skirt and straightened her blouse. When she finished, Darien watched as she lowered her silver eyes, alight with sunlight, to look at him, her sheer blond bangs and blonde curls framing her face in shimmering gold and silver. She really was beautiful.

"Darien," Aurora said softly, "I do not wanting you living in fear of the off chance that an enemy, who is not your own to fight, might attack Serena. The Sorceress is terribly powerful but is proud to a fault. We, as human beings, are completely without significance in her eyes. She considers us to be beneath her, which is why she has not come to fight me. Instead, she sends her minions, from whichever realm she holds dominion over, to fight and kill me. Despite her efforts to destroy me and the Sun Stone, however, I have had the audacity to live."

Aurora smiled humorlessly, "The Sorceress's pride has been affronted, by the Queens of _my_ past and through my actions; as such, she wishes to make me suffer for my insolence. She wants revenge. For her, it is no longer a matter of killing me. She's very much determined to break me, to tear me down, to toy with me until her pride has been satisfied. And so long as I can keep her sights set on me, she will have no reason to look elsewhere for revenge. Serena and the others are of no concern to the Sorceress, only I am. And unless I give her cause to think that Serena is a means to the end she seeks, the Sorceress will not waste her time and resources on a small group of children she considers to be insignificant."

Aurora watched Darien's face as he got to his feet. She could tell by the troubled look there that what she'd said had not put him at ease. Aurora could feel the first shreds of annoyance worm its way back into her heart. Just what did he want her to say?

"And what of you, Aurora?" Darien asked darkly, " It seems you are the only one that stands against this evil; if you fail, if you fall to the Sorceress's might, this world will be destroyed. That is a burden too great for one person to bear alone. _You_ can not possibly destroy the Sorceress by yourself. Do you expect me to just walk away from here and leave the fate of the world to be yours to carry alone?"

Aurora tilted her chin up to look Darien right in the eye, her stance becoming defensive, "Do you expect me to just let you lead the Light of Hope for this Universe to her death?"

Aurora cut Darien off before he could continue to argue with her, "I never said my mission was to destroy the Sorceress. _That_ responsibility does not fall on my shoulders, but upon the shoulders of another woman who has yet to be chosen. My mission is to bring forth the Sun Stone and to defend the woman who can wield it– nothing more nothing less. I am very close to completing my mission."

"And what then? Will the world be safe? When your mission is complete, will Serena be safe?" Darien demanded, his tone not all together harsh.

"Once the Sun Stone has been brought forth, the world will be safe, and so will be Serena." Aurora returned, her tone strong and sincere.

The two Guardians regarded each other a moment longer. Aurora smiled softly, and bowing her head slightly in recognition of Darien, turned to leave. A warm hand around her own stopped her. Turning around, her eyes brimming with surprise, Aurora looked down at Darien's hand wrapped firmly around her own. Darien watched as a puzzled Imperial Soldier lifted her gaze to him, looking for an explanation. 

Darien didn't really know what to tell her. As he'd watched Aurora turn to leave, a terrible tightening had seized his chest. Darien found himself overwhelmed by the same sudden desperation he'd experienced the first time she'd tried to leave. For reasons he didn't understand, Darien just couldn't bear the idea that he'd never see her again.

Deciding to voice his fears, Darien admitted, "I'll never see you again will I?"

Aurora widened her eyes in shock. Her voice thick with incredulity, she asked, "Why would you want to?"

Looking down at her hand in his, Darien shrugged. With a shake of his head, he spoke in hushed tones, "I don't know. But I do know the idea of just leaving you to this fate seems terribly cruel and unjust. I don't suppose there's any argument I could make that would convince you to come back with me and let all of us help you in this struggle, is there?"

Aurora's eyes darkened in anger and disbelief, "Has _nothing_ I've said gotten through to you? You want Serena to be safe, yet you make a suggestion like _that?_!"

Darien held his other hand up in surrender, "I know - it doesn't make much sense, but I still believe Serena would be safest if you were with her or at least if she could communicate with you. The girls have so many wonders and worries and doubts when it comes to you, it would put them at such ease to have those questions answered by _you_. What would you have me tell them when I return? How far am I supposed to go in my explanations?"

Aurora looked startled. He was afraid of betraying her confidence?

"I would not have you lie to Serena – I do not want that guilt on my conscience," Aurora looked away for a moment, "I trust your judgement. Do not lie and do not withhold information if you're asked out right, but if the explanation does not call for certain more personal details, I would ask that you wait until that information is pertinent before speaking of it."

Out of the corner of her eye, Aurora saw Darien nod in understanding. Looking back at Darien with fire in her eyes, Aurora continued her tone hard.

"And I've already told you that there is no method of communication more efficient than my instincts. Serena is just as safe having never talked to me, as she would be having talked to me – even more so. As I've been _trying_ to get through to you, I do not want the Sorceress making any sort of connections between Serena and myself. Such a meeting as you've suggested would do _just_ that. My personal presence in Serena's life would be equivalent to signing Serena's death warrant. I suggest you get such notions out of your head Darien."

Darien lowered his eyes in shame. Where the hell _was_ his head? He'd all but badgered Aurora for their entire time together, desperate to find some means to protect Serena from an unknown enemy and here he was proposing to throw all he'd learned to the wind and invite Aurora right into Serena's life. Yet, on the same token, Darien couldn't ignore his instincts anymore than Aurora could. He could not shake that just leaving Aurora to fight alone was wrong – terribly wrong.

"Besides," Aurora continued more softly, "This wont be the last time we meet. I owe it to you to keep you informed on any progress I make. I know it would be greatly beneficial for you to know when Serena is no longer threatened by my enemies and when this world is no longer endangered by the Sorceress. When my situation changes, for better or worse, I will contact you and make you aware of the changes. I promise you that much."

"You know where I live?" Darien gave a small laugh.

"I know the general area," Aurora gave a small humor filled smile.

Nodding his head, Darien released Aurora's hand, allowing it to slip from his grasp gently. With a small smile and nod of her head, Aurora bid Darien a silent goodbye and walked out of the clearing.

Darien stood and watched her leave, his mind alive with thoughts and wonders and worries and foreign feelings. He really didn't know where to start trying to make sense of the past few hours. He didn't know what to do first: go home and think things through or go right to Serena and tell her everything. Through his musings, Darien noted a slight rustling of the bushes behind him. Turning around, Darien watched as Luna walked out of the bush to look at him intently. In a moment of sudden panic, Darien feared that Luna had been there all along – that she had heard everything spoken between Aurora and himself. When a look of confusion crossed her face, however, Darien knew that hadn't been the case.

"Darien?" The Lunar Counselor asked, "Are you alright? Serena has been trying to find you for the past few hours."

Darien stared down at the feline for a moment. Coming to a decision, Darien ignored Luna's initial questions.

"Luna, I need to talk to you."


	16. The Beginning of the End

*** Hey there! It has been forever since I updated, and while this particular part of the story isn't done yet, I decided to post any ways. Reviews are always welcome. Please let me know what you think. Sailor Moon and all related characters are not mine, of course, however Sailor Star is and I ask you do not use her without my permission. Either way, on with the never-ending story! _ ***

Evening Star

** __**

With the Coming of the Dawn

Chapter 14

Aurora walked into the dark stables, not bothering to turn on the lights above Firewalker's stall by way of the light breaker off to the left of the Stable's main doors. She saw very little in fact as she walked passed stall after stall, her head bent, her mind lost in thought. It was Firewalker's soft whinny at her approach that drew Aurora out of her introspective mood. Lost silver eyes looked into the soft, concerned eyes of the white stallion.

"Firewalker…" Aurora trailed off, her long tapered fingers gently moving over the soft hair of Firewalker's forehead. With an air of detachment, Aurora's fingertips traced the outline of Firewalker's Star Mark, her eyes dark with remembrance. 

"Firewalker…. I've done something terrible…"

~ ~ ~

Luna sat on the low black coffee table facing the lover of her charge, listening with a growing dread as he related his story of the past few hours. Luna felt cold with fear at knowing the truth of Sailor Star, her sharp, analytical mind trying desperately to make sense of the information, assimilate it, and use it to her advantage in protecting Serena. 

Darien stopped with a sigh of defeat. He had not told Luna all of Aurora's personal details, but enough to keep the ever alert Guardian from suspecting that he was keeping something from her. Luna's reaction worried him though; she seemed to be taking the news rather badly. Had she heard of the Sorceress before? Did she know more than he on the dangers this new enemy posed? Or was it simply because she did not know that worried her so?

"What should I tell them Luna? Serena and the others? If I tell them everything, they might panic, as you are now," Darien looked at Luna's surprised expression through slightly narrowed eyes, "and if I don't tell them…"

"They'll think you betrayed them, especially Serena," Luna finished, her tone cold.

Luna watched as Darien tensed his muscles and lifted his long frame off of his leather couch, and with a restless air, walk to the balcony doors to look out. She had the distinct feeling that something was missing from Darien's recount of the afternoon, but decided not to press it – not yet at least. With a sigh, she answered his question.

"You have to tell them, there's no way to avoid that. Mercury will want to run scans and I want to start formulating new training sequences for the girls in order to prepare them. There's a threat to Serena and this Earth and the Scouts need to be aware of it. Why would you even question telling them?" Luna demanded, albeit a bit harder than she'd intended and regretted it when she saw Darien flinch ever so slightly. 

"I'm not sure. Perhaps because I don't really have any true answers. I can neither confirm nor deny Rei's or Serena's opinion of her, I can not tell them where to find this Sorceress, and outside of running from her minions, I can not tell them how to protect themselves from her power. The only reassurance I can offer them is that Aurora will protect them if or when the Sorceress attacks, and we both know that will come as little comfort to Mars or Jupiter. Thankfully however, from what Serena told me, Venus and Mercury seem to be on Aurora's side," Darien sighed, "You know the girls best Luna, you and Artemis. I wanted to make sure that telling them really was the best course of action."

Luna watched the shoulders of the Earth Prince slump ever so slightly. She bowed her head in momentary shame as she came to the realization that Darien had asked her here seeking her guidance on the matter and all she was doing was throwing it back in his face. Luna appreciated Darien's recognition that she and Artemis were the girl's appointed counselors and for respecting that position enough to come to her first. 

Swallowing her pride, Luna offered in an apologetic tone, "You were right to come to me first Darien, and I appreciate it. I'm sorry for my shortness; this matter of Sailor Star is quite unsettling."

Darien turned to look at Luna then, a small smile of thanks crossing his sharp, masculine features.

"I know what you mean, Luna," Darien said more so to himself as he turned back to the view of Tokyo in early evening.

"They have to be told. They may be young, but all of them are experienced warriors. They are more than capable of coming to their own conclusions on the matter and acting accordingly. If you'd rather, I can tell them," Luna offered, hoping Darien would refuse. It would be better coming from him. It was he that talked to the young woman after all. Darien did not disappoint her.

"No, it would be better coming from me. I don't want them thinking I'm hiding something."

Returning to his place on the couch, Darien reached over and pet the black feline, mostly out of comfort for himself. He'd always loved cats. Luna for her part let him, somehow knowing the reason for the unexpected gesture.

His hand dropping from scratching her neck gently, Darien asked with another tired sigh, "So you know nothing of this Sorceress Luna?"

Luna shook her head, "No. I don't remember Serenity speaking of any such force."

"So, outside of what Aurora told me, we have nothing more to go on do we?"

"I'm afraid not," Luna responded with a sigh of her own.

"Should we call a meeting now or wait 'til morning?"

Luna took a moment to consider. It was after 6 p.m.

"No, I think its best to call a meeting now, while all the facts are fresh and straight in both our minds."

"Here or the temple?"

Luna looked back in surprise, then around the meticulously kept apartment with its sleek black leather furniture, mahogany wood tables and chairs, and strategically placed houseplants.

"You want to bring five teenage girls into _this _apartment?" Luna gave him a look that made it clear to Darien that Luna was questioning his sanity at the moment.

The tall man laughed lowly, a rumbling chuckle that was far too unintentionally seductive for its own good. Luna found herself shaking her head.

Note to self, Luna thought sardonically to herself, Talk to Serena about Birth Control sooner rather than later…

"So, the temple then," Darien asked with humor filled eyes.

"Yes," Luna returned, smiling despite herself.

"Alright then," Darien stood up once more, heading for his car keys, "We'll pick up Serena at her place, then the others if need be."

Luna cleared her throat after Darien failed to notice her standing by the telephone. 

"It would be a good idea to call ahead first. That will give Serena the chance to get ready and call the other girls and alert them to the meeting. Besides," Luna added in a knowing tone, "That way you wont have to actually go into her house to explain things, risking the wrath of her father."

Luna had to suppress a fit of laughter at the abject horror that crossed Darien's face at the mention of Serena's father.

"Point taken Luna," Darien added hastily as he moved to pick up the phone. Luna stopped him momentarily.

"Its good to have you back, Darien," Luna admitted softly, "Your presence has been sorely missed."

Darien looked away in modest acceptance of Luna's compliment, "Thank you Luna. I've missed being a part of everything."

With a motherly smile, Luna brushed up against Darien's hand in a gesture of affection and moved aside so he could call Serena.

The phone rang a few times before a mature female voice came over the line, "Hello?"

"Hello," Darien responded warmly, "Would Serena be in?"

~ ~ ~

They were back by the brook, the same small running body of water by which they'd both stood before rushing off to the aid of the Moon Princess. It was dark now, the stars shinning brightly. Aurora could see her Star, easily distinguishing it from the countless others shinning in the heavens. Intermediately, she could see it flash its characteristic ruby red. 

She had transformed once Firewalker and she had reached the clearing, needing to hear his voice. Right now they lied by the side of the brook that was more so a river, in a patch of grass, Sailor Star resting against the side of her giant Guardian, legs stretched out in front of her.

She'd spent well over an hour telling Firewalker everything that had transpired between Darien and herself, and now awaited his judgement on her actions. She feared, for some inexplicable reason, his anger and disgust at her weakness. Aurora knew that was ridiculous, but the fear was there all the same.

Firewalker sensed her unrest.

You did nothing wrong Aurora, Firewalker's deep voice, calming and soothing, caressed her mind, allowing her to let go of the tension that had laid claim to her body.

"How can you be so sure? I just might have killed Serena with my actions today," Aurora closed her eyes in anguish. Why hadn't she just walked away? 

I wouldn't be so sure of that, Aurora. The Universe has gone to great lengths to keep the Moon Princess safe; I doubt it will fail her now when she needs its protection the most. 

Aurora chuckled humorlessly, "And what if _I_ am the Universe's idea of protection for her?"

Well then, all is doomed, Firewalker spoke simply. Aurora sat up straight and whipped around to look at her Guardian in mock outrage and annoyance. Slapping him hard on his front right shoulder, Aurora fumed.

"I'm being serious here!" 

Firewalker knew she was all but holding back the laughter.

So am I, He replied in mock innocence.

Aurora glared, "Don't even try that innocent act with me, Firewalker!"

She felt more than heard the deep rumble of his laugh. She laughed with him.

Let's not worry about want _may_ happen. If you concern yourself with Serena too much, you'll be distracted and vulnerable when the Sorceress attacks next. Worry about your mission first, not the off hand chance of the Sorceress taking interest in the Scouts. We'll jump off _that_ bridge when we get to it. 

Aurora settled back against Firewalker's massive side, heeding his advice carefully. He was right of course, he's always right. She was letting this ordeal with the Scouts become a distraction. The Sorceress may not even know about her run in with the Scouts and Darien, and if she did, she may not even care. It would be better to put that worry aside and concentrate on the matter at hand – finding the last two crystals – and worry about the Scouts when there is serious cause too. Besides, exams were coming up in a week and a half, and she had yet to start studying.

"You're right Firewalker. I've got to start focusing my attention to matters at hand. I'll worry about the Scouts if or when the Sorceress attacks them, because until that happens, my hands are tied. I can't rightfully send them off the planet, which would be about the only safe place I could think to send them!"

Firewalker chuckled, That is very true… 

~ ~ ~

"Alright Luna, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Serena asked in earnest once all of the girls had arrived at the Temple. Serena had been particularly puzzled when Darien had called, asking her to summon the girls to the temple for a meeting, but hadn't questioned it after learning that Luna was with him. Now that everyone was here, she wanted answers.

"Not Luna, Serena," Darien spoke up, "Me."

"Is there some kind of danger, Darien?" Amy asked, her tone direct and professional.

At Amy's question, Serena felt her heart begin to pound out of panic and fear.

No, not now! I've just gotten Darien back! There can't be a problem; there can't be danger! 

Serena felt the telltale tears come to her eyes. Quickly she diverted her gaze away from everyone so as not to draw on Rei's wrath for being such a crybaby.

Why can't we be happy for just a little while… Serena sighed to herself.

Serena's reaction did not go unnoticed by Darien, however, and getting up from his position by the rice paper door, he sat down next to Serena and put his arm around her. Serena started at the sudden, open gesture but settled into his embrace quickly and easily. She gently placed her head on his shoulder. Darien took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm not sure Amy," Darien replied reluctantly, looking down upon Serena resting against him. He felt her tense at his words.

Taking his eyes off his petite love, Darien looked around at the room full of young female warriors. Clearing his throat, and with one last look at Luna, he began. 

"I have something I need to tell all of you. I'm going to ask that you let me finish before asking any questions. Can you do that?" Darien looked at each in turn.

After a moment of silence, Rei answered for all of them.

"Yes Darien, we can do that."

~ ~ ~ 

Aurora slipped out of her school uniform and into the hot bath she had run herself. She shivered as the overheated water flowed over her chilled skin as she lowered herself into the porcelain basin. First dipping her head under to wet her hair fully, she rested her head against the sloped back of the basin, designed especially for bath lovers. She sighed contentedly as the hot water did its work relieving her tension filled muscles, allowing her to relax. 

She hadn't wanted her evening out with Firewalker to end. After their discussion about Darien and the Scouts, they had fallen into light banter and relaxing small talk about anything and everything. It lightened her heart to no end to be able to talk to Firewalker as one would talk to their best friend or brother, without the stress and strain of her duties as Sailor Star. They had waded into the river near the end of it, splashing each other playfully. It had been great fun, but had landed Aurora with a chill she couldn't quite get rid of. Hence the bath.

Closing her eyes, Aurora forced her mind blank. Leaving her alone to think was a dangerous thing. If she didn't keep her train of thoughts in check, Aurora could easily have herself panic filled and riddled with anxiety in a matter of moments. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the state of blissful ignorance that had fallen over her.

With a sigh of contentment, Aurora lowered her head 'til all but her eyes and nose were submersed in the hot water, and for a little while, forgot about the world around her.

~ ~ ~

Silence. It resounded throughout the Temple room. Each young woman was lost in her own thoughts.

It had taken Darien nearly an hour to explain to the girls exactly what he had explained to Luna about his encounter with the ever-elusive Sailor Star. Now that he was finished, he waited pensively for the young female warriors' reactions.

"Well, what the fuck are we supposed to make of that?!" Rei was the first to break the silence, her temper flaring to its full fiery potential.

"Rei!", Serena exclaimed, "After everything Darien just told us, you can't possibly still consider her an enemy?"

Serena looked at her raven hair protector with disbelief in her wide cerulean eyes.

Rei returned her gaze with fire.

"You're not serious, Serena!" Rei gestured sharply to Darien, "She had your boyfriend on the ground with her hand at his throat! She fucking near killed him Serena, and you're going to _defend_ her?!"

Serena sat up straight, her own eyes now blazing.

"But she _didn't_ kill Darien, Rei, she stopped! She had felt threatened! She reacted just as any one of us would have! How can you condemn her for that?"

Amy's brow shot up at Serena use of vocabulary, but was wise enough to keep quiet.

"Easily!" Rei hissed, "That could have been you she walked past in the street, Serena! That could have been you she had pinned to the ground, strangling to death. Except you might not have been so lucky as to have her recognize you _before_ she killed you!" 

Rei was right in front of Serena now, her violet gaze hard and demanding. Serena meet her gaze head on.

"I understand how bad the situation looks Rei, but don't forget, it was _my_ boyfriend she nearly killed and if _I_ can forgive her for it, so can you." 

"And how can you forgive her, Serena?" Rei shot back.

"Because she _stopped_ Rei. Don't you understand the significance of that? She could have killed Darien, even after she recognized him but she didn't. She _stopped_," Serena stood up to look Rei better in the eye, trying to get her point through to the Martian Princess, "She had felt threatened. She reacted to that threat, and when she realized she was wrong, she backed off. She didn't have to, but she did. She made a _mistake_ Rei! She apologized for it, for Heaven's sake!"

"As if saying I'm sorry is supposed to make it all better?" Rei countered, her tone mocking.

"Serena has a point, Rei," Lita spoke up. When the priestess turned on her Jovan friend in outrage, Lita held her hands up.

"Look, I don't like the situation any more than you do. If I'd come across her in that glen, I'd have kicked her ass," Lita spoke harshly, her eyes glinting, "But she did stop Rei. And on top of that, she apologized for it – profusely."

"Yeah, Rei," Mina added, her tone somewhat sarcastic, "That isn't exactly the way of evil doers. They usually just keep on killing you." 

Rei closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. Standing as she was in the middle of the room, all eyes were on her, waiting for her reaction. Finally, she spoke.

"So what are you guys saying? That we should just over look the fact that she damn near killed the reigning Monarchy of this planet because her parents are dead?" Rei's sarcasm was thick.

"Rei," Darien finally spoke up, his tone soft and level, "I appreciate your concern over my life. And you make a good point of saying that it could have been Serena out there with Aurora today instead of me. But it wasn't Serena and Aurora didn't kill me. I think we need to look past that incident for the moment and concentrate on the rest of the information she told me." 

Amy smiled in appreciation for Darien's calm demeanor and sound logic, "I agree with Darien, Rei. There is much more important matters to discuss right now than a bad situation that has come and gone, of which we can do nothing about."

"Fine," Rei bit out, and turned to take her place once more on her low standing wooden bench. Serena watched her closely.

"Before we get into it all guys, Rei just answer one question," Serena waited until Rei's eyes came up to her own, "Why do you still not trust Sailor Star? Despite the obvious…"

Rei held Serena's gaze for a few moments. Luna and Artemis watched both of the girls carefully, as did the rest of the group, eager to know the priestess' reasons.

Rei sighed, the fight visibly leaving her body.

"You can't sense from her what I can, Serena. There is an intrinsic darkness within her that is very strong. She's fighting it, but it's a war she won't win," Rei spoke softly, looking into Serena's eyes, pleading for her understanding.

"I'm not doing this out of jealous or spite," Rei continued solemnly, "I am seriously afraid of what Sailor Star will be capable of when the darkness inside her takes over. I don't want you or any one of us around when it happens. If she wants us to stay away from her, then that's what I believe we should do. Take her advice on protecting ourselves from this Sorceress, by all means; it's sound advice, I won't dispute that. But leave it at that. 

Rei looked into Serena's eyes, her own somewhat defeated, "Don't go trying to save her, Serena, just let it be. The darkness inside of her can't be dispelled; all it will do is grow stronger. Let her go on with her life and her mission. And if her enemy becomes a problem to us, well, we'll just have jump off that bridge when we get to it."

Mina quietly thought over Rei's words, "How do you know the darkness within her can't be expelled?"

The fiery young woman looked to her friend, "Because it is a part of her, and most likely always has been. I know this because I can sense it. The roots of the evil go deep into her soul; removing it would kill her."

Silence fell once more over the group. Serena kept her eyes on Rei, though if the Martian Princess noticed, she gave no sign of it. Serena had never known Rei to admit she was afraid, of _anything_. The fact that she was expressing her fear over Sailor Star made Serena pause. The more Darien had revealed of Aurora's nature, the more Serena had begun to hope that Rei was wrong; that Sailor Star wasn't evil, just hurt and angry, tired and alone. It seemed now that that wasn't the case, though Serena couldn't bring herself to believe that the powerful young woman who had saved her life and Darien's was destined to fall into darkness.

"She had stated explicitly that she was not an enemy of ours, that if she was, Darien would be dead. Can you at least concede that that is the truth Rei, that she is not our enemy?" Amy prompted, trying to find some common ground.

"_I_ agree that she isn't," Lita answered, "But I also agree with Rei that we should not go looking for trouble. If Aurora wants us to stay away, then we stay away. This isn't our battle, and I'm not prepared to risk Serena's life in order to get closer to her. Sailor Star would know best concerning her own enemy. Aurora's been fighting this Sorceress for two years now, on her own. Just because she's in Tokyo doesn't mean she's suddenly incapable of fighting alone and is in need of our help."

Amy nodded her agreement, "Yes Lita that's true. If she has been fighting this Sorceress alone for so long, and surviving the battles, I highly doubt she is in any need of our help. Our interference in her battle might only come as a hindrance."

Mina studied the quiet priestess closely, "So what do you think Rei? Can you at least agree she isn't an enemy of ours?"

"I can agree that she isn't an enemy of ours yet – but that she has the potential to be," Rei answered, her voice clear but emotionless, her eyes fixed on her hands.

"Can we all agree that it is best to leave Sailor Star to her own war, as she's asked us?" Lita asked dryly, continuing Amy's efforts to define a common ground on the issue. 

"No," Serena spoke quietly, "No, I can't leave someone to suffer, not when I feel I can do something to help them."

Serena looked up and held the eyes of each of her Guardians in defiance. Rei sighed heavily in annoyance.

"Gods, Serena! Why do you have to be so stubborn! Just what do you think you can do for her? She's asked to be left alone. I would consider that doing as she's asked would be the greatest help," Rei said harshly, her eyes flashing.

Serena kept quiet for a moment.

"Aurora asked for us to stay out of her fight, and I will respect her wishes. But mark me, if she ever comes and asks for our help, for my help, I will not turn her away," Serena spoke with indisputable authority, "I can't do that, leave someone to suffer alone. I would hope, when it comes down to it, neither would any of you." 

The girls all bowed their heads in thought.

"If she asked for it, I would help her," Mina conceded. Amy nodded her head slowly.

"Myself included."

Lita and Rei remained silent. Serena looked at both of them, waiting for their response. When none was forth coming, Serena asked them directly.

"And you Lita? Rei?"

After another moment of silence, Lita answered with a sigh.

"It would depend on the situation Serena – exactly _what_ she needed my help with and how much of a threat would be placed upon you if I did help her."

Rei continued on in silence.

"Rei?" Serena prompted, hopeful.

"No, Serena. I wouldn't help her. Helping her would place you in danger, and as your Guardian, I couldn't do that. Aurora was very quick to make the distinction that she was not one of us – that her loyalties lie else where. I can't be placing your life in danger for the sake of someone that has no connection to us or to you, someone who might turn on us with time. I'm sorry."

Rei held Serena's hurt filled gaze for as long as her heart could stand it, then looked away. Another silence fell over the temple.

~ ~ ~

Aurora towel dried her hair as she walked out of the steamy warmth of her private bathroom into her chill filled dorm room. There were no lights on, only the moonlight gave Aurora the ability to navigate her way to her dresser, pulling out a T-shirt and PJ bottoms. The cool air chilled her bare flesh, still wet from the bath. Quickly, dropping the towel she used to dry her hair, Aurora pulled on the clothes, warming slightly. With a tired smile of satisfaction, Aurora turned down her bed covers and crawled in. Her mind and body was languid, not from worry or stress, just tired. 

Peacefully, Aurora pulled the covers up around herself and closed her eyes.

Sleep soon took her.

~ ~ ~

"Darien, what is your opinion of Aurora?" Amy asked in hopes of breaking the tension filled silence that had settled over them. She had noticed the dark man's silence and wondered about it.

Darien looked a little startled at the question, obviously not expecting it. Serena now sat on his lap, his arms around her. Three of the four Guardians had watched as he had gathered her up into his arms after her confrontation with Rei, which had obviously left her a bit shaken. Rei, for her part, had not looked up from her close scrutiny of her hands since.

Darien felt Serena move her head against his chest to better look at his face, waiting for his answer. He considered for a moment, then attempted to explain.

"I can understand Rei's reserve," Darien said finally, holding Rei's gaze when she looked up in surprise at his support.

"Really, Darien?" Serena asked, her voice thick with emotion. Closing her eyes, Serena willed away the tears. Why did everything always have to be so complicated? Why was everyone so ready to condemn someone they hardly knew?

"Yes, Serena," Darien sighed quietly, "I saw the lethal intent in Aurora's eyes when she attacked me; Aurora has the makings of a ruthless killer, of that I have no doubt. I could feel pain radiating from her in waves. There was such anger in her…" 

Darien shook his head slightly, his handsome face marred by a look of consternation and furrowed brows, "I saw first hand the darkness Rei is warning you about. I can understand and condone her belief that Aurora is dangerous. I believe Aurora _is_ dangerous - but only to her enemies. As of yet, that short list doesn't include us.

But there is also light," Darien spoke softly, looking directly at the Soldier of Fire, "I believe there is a light within Aurora, just as there is a darkness. When she all but begged forgiveness for attacking me, when she stood firm on protecting Serena and all of you at the cost of her own well being, I saw hope and light in her. Aurora has known very little happiness in her life. Perhaps the darkness is so strong in her because she has never been given the chance to nurture the light within her and let it grow stronger."

When Rei could only purse her lips in skepticism, Darien continued.

"Put yourself in her place Rei, just for one moment. Imagine that Luna only revived your powers when the Dark Kingdom attacked. Imagine that there was no Sailor Moon, no Mercury, no Jupiter, no Venus, only you. Only you to fight against Beryl's Generals; only you to fight Beryl's monstrosities; only you to find, collect and protect the seven rainbow crystals so that the Silver Crystal could be brought forth and the Moon Princess found. Imagine fighting alone against a force you know you can not defeat, with no one to fall back on when you're injured in battle and no one to confide in and draw strength from when there seems to be little or no hope. Imagine doing this for _years_ alone, living every day with the knowledge that if you fail, if you fall in battle and don't keep getting back up, if you fail to stay one step ahead of Beryl, the world as you know it will be lost.

Now imagine Luna comes to you and says she could give you the opportunity to fight along side a group of warriors just like yourself, a team of soldiers that would fight with you against Beryl. You wouldn't be alone anymore; the fate of the world wouldn't rest on your shoulders alone, any longer. If you failed, there would be someone to keep on fighting. Would you be able to say no, Rei? After everything you suffered, would you be able to say no? Would any of you?"

Darien opened the question to all of them, but each of the girls remained silent. Darien felt Serena grasp his shirt tightly as her arms wound themselves around his waist. A silent thank you. 

Rei exhaled slowly.

"I don't know," she admitted softly, her eyes adverted has she found the strength and confidence to answer Darien truthfully, "I don't know what I would do. The battle with Beryl was by far the single most difficult thing I had ever faced. There were so many times when, if it hadn't been for Mercury, or Jupiter, and then finally Venus, I would have fallen at the hands of the enemy."

"So many times it all seemed so hopeless," Rei's voice wavered, she eyes fixed on the floor beneath her feet, "And to have faced all of it without Sailor Moon, without the one person I _knew_ could finally defeat Beryl…"

Each of the other Guardians watched as a tremor ran down the length of the priestess' body, knowing it was out of fear, feeling such a fear themselves. The hopelessness of such a situation as Darien had described was overwhelming.

"Well Rei," Darien spoke with all seriousness, "I gave Aurora one such offer."

Everyone in the room looked at him sharply with surprise in their eyes, even Luna. Darien had not mentioned such a thing to her.

Darien felt Serena lift her head off his chest in wonderment and confusion. He looked down at her, his eyes warm with love. Softly he ran his finger down his cheek, his chest tightening when she leaned into the caress. 

"I couldn't leave her alone," Darien whispered quietly to the room, his eyes never leaving Serena's, "It seemed like such a terrible fate to leave her to face alone. She had spent hours arguing with me over the necessity to keep you away from her, to keep you safe, but when she turned to leave…."

Darien sighed as he raised his eyes to the rest of the room, his peripheral vision alerting him that Serena was still watching him closely.

"I couldn't let her go. It seemed so wrong…" Darien's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of his own jumbled emotions as they pertained to Aurora, "I offered for her to come back with me, to talk to all of you personally. It was then, and is still now, my opinion that Serena would be safest with Aurora at her side. I expressed my view, giving her the chance to end her loneliness and ease her suffering. I offered her a team of allies, myself included, but she refused."

Darien looked at each of the young Guardians in turn, his eyes resting on Rei.

"She was more concerned about your lives, and Serena's above all else, than she was about herself. She turned away from me and my offer. That act of selflessness alone should be enough to convince you that there is still hope for her, Rei. She might not be beyond all limits of salvation yet."

Rei bowed her head in thought, serious thought. Perhaps…. No. She could not let Darien's hypothetical reasoning sway her from the truth of her senses. Aurora was a threat – the darkness in her was growing. Rei could no more ignore that fact than she could deny her destiny.

The whole room had grown silent in thought, each person lost in their own mind. As Serena leaned her head back against Darien's chest, she focused her senses on listening to his heart beat and breathing. There was such unmistakable power within him, in his body. Such beauty and strength, and he was hers – or was he?

Not for the first time since the truth of their past was reveled, Serena questioned her worthiness of Darien. He was after all, significantly older than she – by six years. She was just nearly fifteen, he was twenty. He was in control of his emotions, in control of his life. He was mature and intelligent; he was cultured and civilized – destined for greatness. She was none of these things.

Serena had paid close attention to Darien as he spoke of Aurora. It was obvious to her that he cared for this mysterious young woman, perhaps he even felt deeply for her. He had spoke of his meeting Aurora with a subdued passion, almost as if he was trying to keep himself in check – almost as if he had been trying to hide his emotions – but it was passion all the same. Serena couldn't blame him really. Aurora was very beautiful. She was graceful and intelligent, powerful and worldly – everything Darien was and Serena was not. 

Unconsciously, Serena tightened her hold on Darien's waist. It did not go unnoticed by the Prince and he looked down at her. Tears were forming in her eyes; Serena couldn't bare the thought of it, but she had to face reality – she would most likely lose Darien. Given time, he would grow tired of her and her imperfections and leave her for a woman more befitting him. Serena swallowed a sob of pain. All at once her heart was breaking. Not trusting herself, she all but jerked away from Darien's soft fingers trying to tip her chin up so he could see into her eyes. Whispering a broken apology and making some excuse of needing air, Serena unwrapped her arms from Darien and walked quickly out into the gardens of the temple.

The girls watched Serena leave, confusion crossing their faces. Had she really been so upset over her confrontation with Rei? Mina was about to get up to go after her, concern flashing in her eyes when Darien motioned for her to stay. Mina caught a glimpse of Darien's troubled expression and turbulent blue eyes as he looked after the retreating form of his young girlfriend. 

"I'll go talk to her," Darien spoke to Mina and the others, concern darkening his features, "Perhaps now would be a good time to run over the new training sequences you're hoping to implement Luna."

And with that, Darien left in search of Serena.

~ ~ ~

In a darkened dorm room, a young woman slept peacefully. The moonlight washed over her sleeping form, leaving her hair tainted silver and her complexion abnormally pale. She began to turn in her sleep, a cross look marring her beautiful features. The darkness of the room was disrupted then as a ruby red light, pale in comparison to the moonlight, began to shine. The mark of a ruby red, five-point star shone brightly upon her forehead, its beam of light reaching to the ceiling. The hum of power in the room awoke its sleeping inhabitant. 

Slowly Aurora opened her eyes. Her instincts were alive, screaming at her to get up, to move, to defend. Her silver eyes came to rest on the reflection of her star mark on the ceiling above her. It was the sign, one she had seen eight times before.

A crystal was calling for her. It wanted to be found.

~ ~ ~

Darien's long strides took him out to the middle of the temple's lands before coming across Serena. She stood with her back to him, arms around her waist, looking to the moon. Once again Darien was struck by Serena's raw beauty. Standing as she was, alone and awash with moonlight, he could hardy remember a time when she'd looked more fragile. His heart in pain at her obvious distress, Darien walked to stand in front of Serena. Still, she would not look at him.

"Serena?" Darien prompted softly. When he got no response, he tried once more to tip her chin up so her eyes could meet his. She avoided his grasp.

Pain lacing through his chest, Darien whispered almost in anguish, "Will you not look at me?"

"I'm fine Darien," came Serena's soft voice, lifting her eyes finally to meet his own, "I'm just tried. I needed some air to clear my head."

Darien felt his chest tighten at the sight of her unshed tears. Pained concern flashed within his eyes as he gently reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Serena, what is wrong?" Darien all but pleaded, fear settling in the pit of his stomach, "Did your argument with Rei really upset you so much?"

Serena gave a soft laugh, "No. If I said the sky was blue, Rei would say it was pink just to spite me. It is in her nature to fight me and I accept that."

"Oh, Serena," Darien said softly, his fingers gently tracing the curve of her cheek, "I don't think Rei was trying to spitefully oppose you."

Serena gave a weak smile, her eyes diverted, "Oh I know. It's what Rei believes and I respect that even I don't share in her belief."

"Then what has you so upset?" Darien whispered his soft plea, the tightening in his chest making it hard to breath. His empathic capabilities, though no where near Rei's sophistication, were beating at him, telling him of Serena's emotional upheaval. 

For a moment, Serena considered remaining silent, but she had heard the desperation in his voice and the pain, and could not deny him an answer.

"Aurora is very beautiful isn't she?"

This made Darien pause.

"What?"

"Aurora is very beautiful isn't she?" Serena repeated in a wavering voice.

Darien's features darkened in concern.

"Serena, I…"

"She's beautiful and intelligent; she's strong and graceful…courageous…so much like you Darien…"

Darien listened to Serena's dejected whisperings, the fear in the pit of his stomach intensifying. 

"Serena, what are you trying to say?"

Serena's face rose to meet Darien's, the moonlight reflecting off the trails of tears making their way down her cheeks. Immediately Darien's hand came to brush the tears away.

"What is this about Serena?" Darien asked softly.

Serena sniffed quietly for a moment before answering.

"I know you care for her Darien."

Darien's brows furrowed, "Who? Aurora?"

Serena nodded softly.

"Of course I care for her, Serena, but so do you. How could we not given her situation?"

"I mean _really_ care for her Darien," Serena spoke softly, her head bowed once more.

Darien stopped. He looked down at Serena's small form, her eyes diverted to the landscape around her. It took him a moment to understand the insinuation behind Serena's words. Heartbroken that she could ever doubt him, he put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Why would you even think that?" Darien looked straight into her eyes, "Serena I love you. How could you ever doubt that?"

Though he had been trying to keep his voice from wavering, Serena picked up on the underlying pain in Darien's tone. She winced, knowing she was the cause of it. Slowly, she started to explain herself.

"I'm so young Darien; young and inexperienced, clumsy and stupid. I can't stand up on my own two feet! I'm so far from graceful; I'm disorganized and far from socially refined. You deserve better than that!"

Serena looked vehemently up at Darien, "You deserve someone who can go to all of your business parties and university functions and not make a complete fool of you or herself, someone who can engage in conversation, someone you can be proud of! I'm not any of those things and probably never will be. You should be dating beautiful, educated women like Aurora, not me." 

Serena breathed heavily with the force of trying to hold back her tears.

Darien could do nothing but stare, his eyes a turbulent mixture of emotions.

"Serena," his voice hoarse with emotion, "I don't want anyone else, I want you. Its you I love, for everything you are. I wouldn't change you for all the world."

When she refused to look at him, Darien took her hand and pulled it to his chest, over his heart. Startled, Serena's wide eyes snapped up to his.

"I'm a better man with you in my life," Darien spoke with a soft smile, "I'm whole with you."

Gently he stroked the top of her hand pressed to his chest, "I never had a childhood. I never had the chance to grow up, but you have that chance and I wouldn't take that from you for anything. I want you to grow up at your own pace. I will never push you to be more than you are until you feel ready."

Darien laughed softly, "You think I was as 'graceful' at your age as I am now? I was rather short for all of my childhood years. Once puberty struck, I went from being 5'3 to 6'0 over night. My limbs were so gangly I had no control over them! I was tripping over my feet left right and center."

Serena giggled at that. Darien smiled broadly at the sound of it.

"You just need to give yourself a chance Serena. You're not done growing yet. Once you have, I promise you the awkwardness you feel will go away."

Leaning closer to her, he whispered against her lips, "But I can tell you something, I have yet to lay eyes on someone who could compare to your beauty in my mind. I'm yours Serena, I always have been and I always will be. Please, never doubt that."

With that, he kissed her, long and soft, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close. This time when he felt her tears, he didn't wonder at their cause.

Serena pulled back, gracing Darien with one of her infamous, light filled smiles, about to say something to him when a soft whinnying stopped her. Darien heard it too, and both turned to look deeper into the gardens of the temple. Moving to crouch behind a low hedge of bushes, Serena and Darien watched as a magnificent white stallion, adorned in silver and ruby red, landed on a section of grass. Riding atop the horse was Sailor Star. Serena's eyes widened.

"What is she doing here?" Serena whispered to Darien in alarm. Darien just shook his head, his eyes alert and trained on the shimmering figure in the moonlight. Both silent spectators watched as the Imperial Soldier made her way to a rose bush covered in wild white roses. She bent, and after a few moments of digging deep into the soft soil beneath the plant, stopped and stood up. One hand seemed to hold something while another went under her skirts to bring out a silver drawstring purse. Sailor Star opened it and dropped something inside, moving to place the purse back around her waist under her skirts.

"What could that have been?" Serena whispered, more so to herself than Darien. Darien, nonetheless shook his head. Watching her closely, something inside Darien came to life – an instinct that warned of immediate danger. Before he could react, both Serena and he watched in horror as a powerful blast of black magic slammed into Sailor Star's back, throwing her violently against a tree several meters away with a sickening pop.

Serena's eyes widened and she made to scream. Darien quickly drew his hand over her mouth and pressed her back tight against his chest. His hand muffed her scream as he whispered harshly to her.

"Serena, listen to me. Slowly, I want you to start crawling away from here. When you are far enough away, get up and run to the temple. Get the girls and get away from here. Do you understand me? _Do not_ transform, _do not_ come back here and try to engage this enemy in battle. I want you to take the girls and get away. Do you understand me?"

He felt Serena's terse nod.

"Good," Darien continued, his eyes on the battle, "I am going to stay here and help her as I can. I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to her."

He felt Serena take a deep breath, one of relief he believed, and then relaxed his hold on her. He held his finger to his lips to signal her to be very quiet. Serena nodded and with one fearful look to Darien that told him to be safe and that she loved him all at once, Serena turned and crawled away. 

Once she felt she was far enough, she got up and ran.

~ ~ ~

Back at the temple, conversation stopped as Rei's head snapped up, looking in the direction of the battle. The rest of the Guardians watched her closely. Mina was the first to speak.

"What do you sense Rei?"

Rei's eyes narrowed, "Evil."

~ ~ ~

Aurora's Guardian saw too little too late the attack that was about to befall his charge.

Aurora, look out! Firewalker's cry reverberated throughout her mind as Sailor Star's body tensed only a moment before the impact. The dark power pounded into her, throwing her head back and the rest of her body forward. The force of it stole the air from her lungs. Too late, Star saw the tree that was fast approaching. She had little time to prepare herself when her body collided with the massive plant, dislocating her left shoulder upon impact. She managed to stay on her feet, leaning heavily against the tree, attempting to slow her breathing to lessen the pain synapsing along her nerve endings. Gritting her teeth, Aurora slammed her shoulder against the trunk, relocating her shoulder.

Darien watched in relative horror as Aurora set her own dislocated shoulder. He heard her sharp breaths, undoubtedly trying to ease her pain. Clenching his jaw, Darien questioned his own ability to stand by and let her fight this on her own, but wondered of what help he would really be.

"My, I really was expecting more of a challenge than that, Aurora," A woman spoke as she emerged from the shadows. Blood pulsing down from a deep gash in her temple, and favoring her left side, Sailor Star turned towards the voice. 

Dark, threatening silver eyes took in her attacker. Blond hair pulled back in a loose French braid, and tight red leather covering the entire woman's body save her neck and head. Around her waist, the woman sported a long whip, her long legs accentuated by equally high-heeled red leather boots. Aurora did not recognize her.

"Which of the Sorceress's many whores are you?" Aurora snarled, walking to face the minion.

A cold smile touched the woman's red lips but did not reach her cold green eyes.

"Resorting to petty name calling Aurora? I am Lara," the minion addressed Sailor Star coyly.

Aurora now stood but 20 feet from the woman, her shoulders set, her back straight, her silver eyes blazing.

"What do you want Lara?" Aurora asked, her tone equally coy.

"I want you dead and those crystals destroyed."

Aurora smirked, "Stand in line."

Lara closed her eyes as she smiled, opening them to look at Aurora.

"You'll find, Aurora, I am not a patient woman."

"Neither am I."

~ ~ ~

Serena tore towards the temple, desperate to get to her friends. 

I'm sorry Darien! Serena's mind cried, But I can't leave you or Aurora to fight against this alone!

Turning a sharp corner, Serena had to stop herself short before running directly into Lita. The other girls were right behind her.

"Guys! What are you doing?!" Serena breathed frantically.

"Coming to find you, Serena," Rei snapped, "I sensed evil here."

Serena took another deep breath, "I know. Sailor Star is here and her enemy has attacked!"

Amy's eyes widened, "Did the minion see you? Where's Darien?"

"Darien sent me to find all of you, to get away from here. He stayed behind to help. But I can't leave him there! I can't! We have to go help! You should have seen what that thing did to her - it slammed her into a tree!" Serena began to all but hyperventilate. 

"Serena," Rei spoke sharply, "Now is not the time to fall apart."

"She's right, Serena. We have a crisis on our hands, we need for you to stay calm," Mina said with equal calm to her Princess, though her tone brooked no argument. 

"Rei wants to go and see the minion for herself and assess what threat it poses to the Temple. I will go with her. Lita," Mina turned to Lita and Amy, "Amy both of you go with Serena from the temple. Go to the arcade, we'll meet with you there."

"No!" Serena rebelled, " I will not leave Darien or any of you to face this alone. Either you come back with me or I go back alone!"

Serena's cerulean eyes flashed in the moonlight, her jaw set, her body tense with the desire to _do_ something. All of the girls looked at her, knowing for the first time that Serena was serious – deadly so.

"You try and go back there and I'll haul your ass back to the temple myself," Lita all but growled, "Aurora wanted you to stay apart from her mission for a reason, and I'm not about to let you go running on in there!"

"So you're going to leave her to die?" Serena countered hotly.

"If that's her destiny, we're not the ones to argue with the Fates' decision," Rei's eyes flashed with barely suppressed frustration.

Serena stared at Rei in disbelief, "If you believe that, then stay here. I'll go make sure your precious temple will not be harmed."

With that, Serena turned and ran back towards the battle, Lita and Mina close behind her.

~ ~ ~

"I will have those crystals, Aurora."

Lara began to slowly pace, her eyes trained on the wounded Star Child as she slowly undid the whip about her waist, testing its strength and maneuverability with a few brisk flicks of her wrist. 

Sailor Star watched her movements and watched the whip, trying to see a weakness, trying to see the strengths. The gash on her temple burned. She could feel the warmth of her blood running down her face and the dampness on her breast where the blood stained her uniform. That, coupled with the dull ache of her shoulder, Aurora fought to keep the pain from becoming a distraction as she waited for her enemy to make her first move.

Lara however, seemed very disinclined to initiate anything. Aurora decided to try a different tactic.

"Are you trying to impress me with the size of your whip?" Star raised a casual eyebrow. 

Lara smiled at her subtle jab.

"I would hazard to guess that it would take much more than appearances to impress you, Aurora. Perhaps, instead, a demonstration is in order?"

Sailor Star tensed at the minion's words. So did Darien.

You are quite the instigator, Aurora. You can't leave well enough alone can you? His lips pressed into a thin line. 

All at once, hell broke loose. Lara raised her whip high, turning it briskly in a close circle around her head before letting the whip fly. The long black cord, made of material unknown, came racing for Aurora's head. Passively, Sailor Star waited until the very last moment before leaping high and dodging the attack. In the bushes, Darien cursed her for her arrogant attitude.

Without Sailor Star's head to make contact with, the long cord continued on its path until striking the middle of the tree trunk Aurora had come to know almost personally a few moments before. Upon contact, a large surface portion of the trunk exploded in the shower of splinters, leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

Note to self, do not get hit by the whip

A sound decision, Aurora Firewalker commented from his place in the shadows. There was a chance Lara had yet to notice his presence, a fact he might yet be able to use to Aurora's advantage.

Darien stared in shock at the destruction caused by the whip. It looked as if someone had taken a saw to the massive trunk for all the wood splinters and dust that had settled to the ground. He looked to where Aurora had landed, albeit a bit less gracefully than Serena gave her credit for. He supposed being slammed into a tree would account for her lack of coordination. It appeared the Imperial Solider had not been exaggerating about the level of power and skill of the Sorceress's minions.

Aurora faced Lara with eyes burning of silver fire. This minion was new to her. Having no idea what to expect, she _wanted_ to drive Lara to attack in order to gain insight into her unique battle tactics. So far, what Star saw did not bode well for her.

~ ~ ~

"Serena, stop!" Mina hissed in a whisper as she and Lita ran after their suicidal princess.

Serena would have none of it however, and before reaching the point where she knew she'd have to crawl back to prevent detection, she grabbed hold of her broach and whispered a command.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Damn it Serena!" Lita cursed, and with a sharp look to Mina, called forth her transformation pen.

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

In a moment, both Jupiter and Venus were crouched low on the ground behind Sailor Moon, who was now crawling back towards what both Guardians assumed was the battle site.

"Just what the hell are you going to do once we get back there, Serena?" Venus whispered sharply.

"I'm going to stop that thing from killing her and stop Darien from getting himself involved. He'll only wind up getting himself hurt."

Jupiter shot Venus a dark look at Sailor Moon's twisted logic.

"Serena," Venus hissed, "Darien sent you away to prevent _you_ from getting hurt!"

Sailor Moon ignored Venus's protest. They were close. Already she could hear voices. 

As she came around a cluster of high bushes, Serena laid eyes on Darien's turned back. Silently, she breathed a sigh of relief. He was still okay.

Her approach did not go unnoticed by the re-born prince however. His head turned sharply at the sound of her coming into the small clearing between hedges. When he laid eyes on her, then on Jupiter and Venus, Darien's eyes grew dark with anger while his stomach became sick with fear.

Moving to whisper directly into Serena's ear, Darien reprimanded her.

"Serena, I told you not to come back here! It's too dangerous for you here…!" Sailor Moon cut him off.

"I will not leave you and Aurora to this fate. Unless you plan to drag me away Darien, I'm here to see this through."

Darien leaned back to see into her eyes. They blazed with purpose and passion and a stubbornness that was all Serena. He knew he should demand that she turn back. He knew that he should drag her away from here and leave Aurora to her mission. But he also knew that if he did, he would draw the attention of the minion, something he could not afford at the moment – not with Serena there. So he set his mouth in a firm line, showing Serena how displeased he was at having been backed into a corner on this issue, and giving the two other Guardians a dark look for allowing her to come there, turned back to observe the battle. Not before, however, brushing against the hedge.

~ ~ ~

Sailor Star stood her ground not three feet from the nearly decimated tree trunk. Her body had not taken well to her impromptu flight through the air in attempts to avoid Lara's whip. The gash on her temple pulsed harder with the exertion, as did the throbbing in her shoulder. Already Aurora found herself at a terrible disadvantage of being against an unknown minion while wounded. Really, Star reasoned, her only hope was to wound the minion such that she had no other choice than to return to her Mistress. As it stood, Lara was already 2 and 0. It was going to be a long night.

Sailor Star was about ready to exercise a little of her own power when a rustling to her right caught her attention. For only a moment, Aurora's eyes and attention moved to the right. Lara, whose keen senses had been trained on the Imperial Soldier, noted Star's diverted attention. Not bothering herself with what actually caused the disturbance, Lara struck out once more with her whip. This time, Sailor Star was not fast enough.

Aurora...! was all Firewalker was able to get out before Lara launched her attack.

Sailor Star's head whipped back round to face her opponent, her eyes wide with the horror of what she'd done; she'd given her enemy an open window of opportunity. 

Star's analytical mind took note of the path of the whip and seconds before it could reach its target, Aurora's hand came up to her throat, palm out. Consequently, the whip wrapped itself around Aurora's neck and the hand protecting the front of her throat. While this still left Star in a terribly compromising position, it did take the edge off of the upper hand Lara now held over her. At least now Aurora could use her own strength to prevent Lara from choking her to death and perhaps even loosen the whip and be free of it.

Lara smirked, "Tsk Tsk, Star Child, don't you know you should never take your eyes off your opponent? I was rather expecting more from the great Sailor Star. Though no matter," Lara's feral grin broadened, "I'll be having those crystals now Aurora."

Hold on Aurora, Firewalker's deep voice rumbled in a growl throughout her mind, I'll have you free… 

No! Aurora protested fiercely, I will handle this. You will stay hidden Firewalker! I may need you yet, but not now... 

Firewalker's subsequent silence was testament to his unease and unhappiness at following Aurora's orders.

With Firewalker currently dealt with, Aurora turned her attention back to the situation at hand. Forcing her throat muscles to move against the constriction of the whip and the back of her hand, Aurora met Lara's threat with one of her own.

"Fuck you," Star's voice sounded foreign even to her own ears, "Try to take them from me and I will kill you."

Lara's grin grew broader still, "I was hoping you would say that."

~ ~ ~

Darien had his arms locked tightly around Sailor Moon's waist. He'd had to physically restrain her from leaving their sanctuary to throw Sailor Star out of the way of the on coming attack. Now they all waited with baited breath to see what would happen next. Darien felt a wash of guilt run through him as he watch Aurora struggle to breathe against the tight hold of the whip. It was his fault her attention had been diverted. He'd been the reason for the bush rustling and now Aurora was paying the price. It seemed Mercury's prediction that their interference would only come as a hindrance to Sailor Star was correct. 

Speaking of Mercury, Darien turned to look at the blue haired, silent Solider sitting just behind him and Serena with a clear view of the battle. Mars and Mercury had arrived in the small clearing only moments after Sailor Moon. Mercury had promptly set herself to evaluating the power levels of Star's enemy and the physical integrity of the whip she used as a weapon. So far, she had not spoken of her findings. Sailor Mercury's fellow Soldiers sat behind her, each carefully observing the shifting tides of power involved in the battle and their spirited Princess. None of them could afford to have her run out into the middle of a small war before Mercury could provide them with some insight on what they were facing.

Mercury looked up from her computer when she heard Sailor Star speak. Her lips formed a thin line when she heard Aurora's words before returning to her previous investigation. Darien noticed she was about to speak when a flash of dark light caused Mercury's head to snap up sharply and Sailor Moon to cry out. 

~ ~ ~

A flow of dark energy sped down the length of the whip, crackling like black electricity. Aurora saw it coming and braced herself. It was not enough. The power slammed into her body, dropping Aurora to her knees almost immediately. She tried to scream, but the electrical pulses of the power caused her muscles to convulse painfully and just breathing became an impossible task. Aurora could feel the searing heat of the dark energy burning her exposed skin and eating through the fabric of her uniform. She couldn't open her eyes against the onslaught; her muscles would not respond. She felt the erratic beatings of her heart as the attack threw off the rhythm of her natural pacemaker. She could hear nothing save the dark roaring of the electrical attack as it continued to pummel her body. All of her senses had failed her leaving Aurora isolated in a world of darkness and torture.

Pain shredded nerve endings, fire scorched skin, and Aurora's mind went white with the agony of it. Knowing she would soon go mad if she did not escape Lara's hold, Aurora forced her mind blank. She blotted out the pain and the agony, blocked the image of the enemy from her mind, and went deep inside herself. A calm settled over her mind; sending an impulse to her arm, Aurora willed it to move. Slowly, she could feel the muscle contracting against the electrical impulses sent down the whip from Lara's energy reserves. Her arm moved to follow the command her brain had sent it, and through sheer strength of will, Sailor Star grasped the whip.

~ ~ ~

Darien held his hand over Sailor Moon's mouth as she struggled against him, desperate to free Sailor Star. 

"Serena!" Darien hissed sharply in her ear, "Stop struggling! If that woman finds us here, we will all be in very real danger, Aurora included!"

Slowly, Darien felt Sailor Moon relax against him, though her shallow, rapid breathing spoke of the effort she was employing to do so. Her eyes were trained on Sailor Star, now on her knees under the onslaught of attack. In her mind, an image flashed unbidden to the surface. One of when she was fighting alone against Malachite. She and the Scouts had been trying to draw the Dark Kingdom out of hiding by pretending to break up as a team. One of the minions the Dark General Malachite had brought with him that day had employed a whip and had held her in a position similar to Sailor Star's. It had taken the Scouts' intervention before she could be free.

"What's her status Mercury?" Venus whispered with intent as her eyes remained on the battle before her, body tense.

"She's surviving it, though do not ask me how. The amount of force surging through that whip should be enough to kill her."

Darien shot the Soldier of Wisdom a dark look when Sailor Moon turned wide, frantic eyes towards her.

"Will she be able to escape?" Serena's voice wavered with fear and concern as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

Jupiter raised an eyebrow in surprise as she observed the ongoing fight. Not turning towards Sailor Moon, she whispered with a nod, "See for yourself."

Each young warrior turned their eyes on the battle and watched as Sailor Star seemingly defied the impossible and reached up to grasp the whip. They saw her lips move, though no words could be heard from their position. Her lips stopped moving and the clearing was filled with pale golden light and the screams of a tortured soul.

~ ~ ~

Aurora could feel the power of the Sorceress plow through her with greater intensity as she gripped the whip. The darkness of it violated her body, her cells dying from the poison of it. Focusing her strength and sheer spite, Aurora forced her mouth to form the words she knew would herald her freedom. Though her voice was barely a whisper, the words choked and twisted with agony, the result would always be the same.

"Sun…Beam…Burn…"

Aurora reveled as the radiating, destructive warmth of her powers washed through her body, keeping the Sorceress at bay. Bending the wild power to her will, Aurora forced her powers to extend down the length of the whip and smiled with lethal intent when she heard Lara's screams.

Slowly, Sailor Star could feel Lara's powers weakening as she was forced to defend herself against the Imperial Soldier's attack. As the flow of dark power ebbed, Sailor Star found the strength and control to stand up.

Menacing silver eyes beheld the sight of the blonde minion on her knee, the whip held tightly in her grasp as if it alone could save her. Sailor Star forced another surge of power down the length of the weapon, and watch with a detached sense of satisfaction as Lara collapsed on two knees. 

Slowly, Lara forced her head up to look at her attacker. It seemed the infamous Sailor Star was winning after all. She had been warned by her Mistress not to underestimate the Star Child, nor to become too confident in battle. She had not heeded her Mistress' warning well enough it seemed; just when victory appeared to be hers, the little bitch had gained the upper hand. Lara's cool green eyes simmered with hatred at the smirk she saw cross Sailor Star's face. 

You will not win so easily, Star Child! Lara seethed in silence. 

Gathering her energies about her, Lara held her arm out straight, hand up, palm out. With a smirk of her own, Lara watched as a wall of dark energies slammed into the Solitary Soldier.

Aurora saw the impregnable wall of darkness fast approaching her as the powers pooled from Lara's outstretched palm. In her vulnerable position, Aurora could do little to defend herself, and had only a moment to brace for impact before the wall of power slammed her senses. More pain laced through her, her mind losing focus with the increased agony. Gritting her teeth, a darkness promising death flashing through her eyes, Aurora strengthened her hold on the whip and pooled all of her power into it, not even bothering to protect herself against Lara's continuing second attack. Aurora could only pray it would be enough.

Please Kiaya…may it be enough…

~ ~ ~

Darien grit his own teeth as the second of the blonde woman's attacks slammed Sailor Star. Unbidden, a rose formed in his hand, his transformation taking place. He struggled against the need to throw the steel tipped flower and bring Aurora her freedom. To do that, however, would mean revealing Sailor Moon's position and that simply was not an option. Sailor Moon was now at his side, trembling with fear for her new found friend and ally. Tuxedo Mask knew how desperately she wanted to become a part of Sailor Star's struggle, and perhaps bring an end to it, but neither he nor the Scouts were about to let her and she knew that. So she remained at his side, crouched low, her eyes tear filled, her jaw set with a determination he knew all too well, the Moon Scepter held tightly in her grasp. 

"We have to do something!" Sailor Moon whispered frantically, never once taking her eyes off Sailor Star, "How can you all just sit here and watch her suffer?"

"Simple," Mercury responded with a cool detachment she had adopted to endure the pain of such battle, "She knows what she is doing. Sailor Star does not need our assistance."

Mars looked at her fellow soldier with equally cool violet eyes, "How are you so sure?"

Mercury nodded towards her small computer screen, "Sailor Star's enemy can not maintain the necessary level of output needed to keep both attacks strong. By attacking Sailor Star openly, the minion has no choice but to lessen the outpouring of energies into the whip. Sailor Star has realized this, it seems, and has increased the amount of power she was feeding into the whip."

Mercury moved slightly to the side, allowing Venus, Jupiter, and Moon to see her view screen. Mars only had eyes for the battle.

"As a result," Mercury concluded in hushed tones to her onlookers, "The integrity of the whip is failing. It will break in a matter of moments if Sailor Star's actions continue to go unnoticed by her enemy."

Tux looked back to Aurora, an impressed look on his face. Sailor Star seemed very adept at turning a bad situation around for her benefit. Sailor Moon looked on with a new hope shinning in her wide blue eyes.

Just hold on a little longer Sailor Star! Please…. 

~ ~ ~ 


End file.
